Getting Adjusted
by Schnickledooger
Summary: As the only kid at the Dragon Castle, Rath gets king of lonely sometimes, so when a certain blond elf arrives, he is overjoyed. But can Rune tame the kid's wild spirit or has he just become Rath's new partner in crime?
1. Go to sleep! please?

Disclaimer: OH BOY, EVERY TIME I DO ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HAVE TO DO THIS! HAVEN'T YOU GUYS GOT THE MESSAGE? I DON'T OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS, 'CAUSE IF I DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED SOME OF THE MAIN CHARARCTERS LIKE _SHE_ DID! HMMPH!

Ch.1.GO TO _SLEEP_! please?(T_T)

It was a windy and snowy night that the Dragon Castle lay under. The moon was playing hide-and-seek behind the clouds and mild breezes whipped through the open air, growing stronger and as they did, swirling snow around like a whirlpool, giving off a warning that they might become more fiercer. 

No one in the palace was worried over the weather, however. Everyone was lying snugly in their beds, sleeping peacefully. All, that is, but one.

A figure stood on the open terrace of his room, overlooking the quiet, white-covered grounds of the Dragon Castle. The moon, peeking out from behind a cloud, bathed the figure with its soft glow, exposing the figure's feature's to become distinct: long, gleaming blond hair which was being tossed about by the wind, tall pointed ears, and eyes which held within them many different emotions. Worried? Wondering? Sad? 

The newest acquired member of the Dragon Tribe, Rune, sighed, gazing up at the sky, trying to sort out all that had happened in the past few weeks which had been hectic and seemingly unreal. 

Being chosen as the Dragon Knight of Water by the Water Dragon himself, thus ending his Faerie life and peaceful ways.

Taking on the Demon King, Lord Nadil face-to-face, almost getting himself destroyed in the process of trying to seal the demon-fish Varawoo away.

His, love, Tintlett sacrificing herself for him and sealing herself away with the demon-fish, asleep in a deep trance.

__

Tintlett…he thought. Gods, if anyone had told him what was going to happen to his near future awhile back, he would have laughed insanely and think they were possessed by a demon. How much things had changed.

The wind outside where he was standing was blowing fierociously. Snow was falling more swiftly. The elf shivered. It was quite cold out here-he should be in bed, not standing in this weather pondering the fates of life. The wind gave an almighty howl, tossing up large buffs of snow, as if agreeing. 

Rune backed up into his room, closing the terrace's doors from the harsh cold. Heading across the floor, he made it over to his bed and slipped into it, lying down uncomfortably on the soft matress, unused at not feeling the regular tickle of grass beneath him. The elf sighed, knowing he would have to get used to a great many different things, and turned over…right next to…_SOMEBODY ELSE_?!?!

Rune let out a high-pitched shriek of surprise-much resembling that of a girl's-and hurled himself backwards away from the person, resulting with him tumbling head-over-heels out of bed, and landing painfully on his rear.

The elf quickly leapt to his feet and hurriedly jerked the covers off his bed to reveal the uninvited quest who had come unwelcomed into his room.

~*`*`*~*~*~*~*`*~*`*~**~~*~*~*~**~~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~`**~~*~*~*~

The storm outside frightened Rath. With the wind blowing strongly and the snow falling heavily, it reminded him of the Snowy Mountains…and Kharl.

__

Bad things happen when it snows…

The child shivered where he stood in his room, too afraid to climb into bed, thinking that something would crawl out from under it, snatch him up, and take him away…back to the Yokai. As if summoned, the face of the smiling white-haired man appeared in his mind, still fresh in his memory.

The black-haired boy stifled a sob and bit his lip, nervously glancing around the darkened room. The shadows seemed to be moving…and Fire and Crewgar weren't here to protect him this time.

__

Bad things happen when it snows…

The wind gave an a horribly loud and dreadful moan outside, and the windows in the room rattled loudly, snow blowing heavily on them as if someone was trying to reach in and grab him…

Rath bolted from the room.

The child raced down deserted hallways, heart pounding furiously, running on terror-stricken legs. Finally, he stopped, leaning on his knees, breathing heavily. The boy grasped a nearby door-frame tightly, his thought flashing through his mind wildly.

He wasn't going back to his room! Not tonight! And he couln't stay here either. But where could he go? He didn't want to disturb the Dragon Lord and Queen-he still wasn't comfortable around Lord Lykuleon and probably never would be. He most certainly didn't want to wake Alfeegi. He'd probably get his head whacked to a pulp with his mallet. The White Dragon Officer didn't like being disturbed. 

The child wrung his hands nervously and in fear, wondering what to do next. A gust of cold wind drifted past his cheek. The boy looked around him, searching for its source. The door on which his hand rested on was slightly ajar. Pushing it more open, Rath peeked through it. Across the room, on the open terrace, stood the elf who had come to the Dragon Tribe a few weeks earlier. The elf who was a Dragon Knight just like him. The young boy wondered vaugely if all elves were as crazy as this one. Why would anyone want to stand in _that _freak storm out there? 

Suddenly the wind let up an almighty unearthly howl, interrupting the child's thoughts and making his blood run cold. Rath gave a small squeak of fear and without thinking raced into the room, scurrying into the bed, and under the covers, trying to will his frantically beating heart to calm down.

*~`*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*`*~*~~**~`*~*~*~**~~*~**~`*`*~*`*~

Rune blinked, still holding the blankets high over his head. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but this…_child_…hadn't been it. There, curled up in a little ball, lay a small shaking black-haired boy, with his face buried in the pillow. When the covers were yanked off him, the child pulled away his face from the soft cushion enough so that he could peek with one eye and see the gaping elf above him. Slowly, the child sat up.

Rune let the covers drop to the floor and stared at the small black-haired boy in front of him at a loss of words for some time, before regaining the usage of speech.

"Umm," he began not really knowing what to say, "I don't believe this is your bed."

The child simply stared at him, unmoving. The elf began to sweat. Was this kid normal?

"This is _my_ room," he started over, "I sleep here. You should sleep in _your_ room," when the boy still didn't answer, he went on, "Do you have a room?"

No response.

"Do you know where your room _is_?"

No response.

__

Do you value my sanity? Rune thought strained, This was getting rather tiresome.

And he had begun to run out of questions.

"Crewgar is with Kai-stern on his trip."

The voice was so soft, even the elf's delicate ears almost hadn't caught it. "What?" he said, starting, looking at the boy.

"Crewgar's with Kai-stern," the child repeated sadly, "And Fire's in my sword, but Alfeegi took it away."

"Wait," Rune said thinking hard on what he had just heard, "Alfeegi…Crewgar…Fire…You're Rath, aren't you?"

The child nodded wordlessly.

The elf remembered when he had first come to the Dragon Palace and had been walking with Ruwalk, after he had agreed to find the Water Dragon…how a small black-haired child had tried to sneak past them and go outside. And how the Yellow Dragon Officer had admonished him for trying to escape again. The boy had had the Fire Dragon and the white demon-dog with him then.

"Well, Rath," Rune asked, still quizzical of exactly why the young boy had hidden in his bed, "I'm sorry your friends aren't here, but why aren't in _your _bed sleeping?"

Rath turned and buried his face into the pillow clutched to him as if he were embarrased, "It's scary in my room," he finally said, his voice sounding muffled.

"Oooh," the elf said realizing, then looked around helplessly. What was he going too do now? He wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't toss a frightened child out in the cold. And it seemed that he probably wouldn't be able to pluck him up from the bed even if he wanted to. 

Rath affirmed this when a particularly violent gale of wind shook the castle and the hallways seemed to moan. The boy gave a terrifying squeak of fear and scrunched down lower on the mattress. 

Rune sighed, giving up. There was only one solution left now. Bending over, he picked the blankets up from the floor and started to get into bed. The child stared at him puzzled.

"Well, move over," the elf ordered, "Obviously, you're not going anywhere, and I need some sleep."

Rath sidled over to the right, allowing Rune to climb in and draw the covers over both of them. The elf settled his head on a pillow, then turned to the boy and said, "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

The child nodded and turned on his left side…then on his right…then on his stomach.

First he lay low on it, then moved higher up the bed, so it rested partly on the pillow. Then he pulled the blankets up so covered all of him, then pushed them down so they only covered him half-way. Then he kicked them off completely.

And tossed himself on his back.

"WOULD YOU _STOP_?!" Rune yelled, very irritated at all the restless movements.

"Sorry," came a soft, trembling voice and the elf saw the boy's lower lip was quivering. 

__

Oh, no, he thought as he heard a great sniffle. Already, the elf felt sorry for shouting. 

"Look," he said, reaching out and patting the child's back awkwardly, "I'm sorry. It was just a long day and I'm tense from it, that's all. Now why don't we both relax and go to 

sleep, O.K.?"

The boy nodded his black head and Rune gave a relieved sigh and turned over, his back to the child and started to drift away. 

"Mr.Elf?" 

Rune was awake in an instant, his delicate nerves, on the breaking point. It was bad enough that the kid was keeping him from much-needed sleep, but to call him _that_ as well-it was quite infuriating. The elf checked himself quickly. It wasn't the boy's fault-he didn't know his name. Well, better see what he wanted.

Sighing, he turned over so he was facing the child, "What is it?" 

The boy cupped a hand on the side of his mouth and said in a low whisper, "I think there's a monster under the bed."

Warning bells tolled in the elf's mind. Oh, Dusis, if he didn't discourage this train of thought, the child would never let him go to sleep! 

"My name's Rune," he said, "And what makes you think there's a monster under the bed?"

"I can hear him breathing," Rath stated, his eyes wide.

The elf gave another sigh, "Do you want me to check?" he said tiredly. The boy nodded vigorously.

Rune flung the blankets off him moodily, got out of bed, and squatted on the ground peering through the inky blackness underneath. "Nothing's here," he said and started to get up.

"It's an invisible monster," came the reply.

The elf stared hard at the child for several long moments. "An…_invisisble_…monster?"

He inquired incredulously.

The child nodded vigorously, his eyes growing even wider, "Yes. It has furry green fur with two sharp horns and red eyes and it drools purple slobber."

"Really?" Rune questioned unbelievingly, "Tell me-if it's invisisble, how do you know what it looks like?"

Rath had to stop and think about that one.

The elf sighed stressedly, "Look, I'm certain that there are _no _monsters under the bed-invisible or not, now why don't we-"

"NO!" the boy cried fearfully, pulling the covers over him, "Don't go to sleep! That's when it comes out and eats us!"

Rune felt like banging his head on a wall. This kid was NEVER going to go to sleep! "What do you want me to do?" he inquired blearily.

"You have to get rid of it!" the child called out from beneath the heavy material.

__

Obviously, the elf thought. But he only said, "How?" 

Rath threw back the blankets and stared at him as if he had never been asked something so ridiculous in all his life. Rune raised an eyebrow at the child's scrutinizing. Finally, the boy opened his mouth and answered, "You have to say a chant."

"A _chant_?" Rune repeated stupidly. Where had this kid been that he knew about chants?

"Yes, chants," the black-haired child restated firmly, sitting up, "Here's how it goes: 'O…Wuh…Tuh.." he said slowly.

" 'O…Wuh…Tuh?'" the elf asked questioningly.

"I'm not done!" Rath said, glaring at him, then went on, " 'Sil…Eee...Ehl…'" here the bot stopped to see if the elf was listening. Rune gave him a weary nod, and he finished with, " 'Fyam'!"

"That's it?" Rune inquired, expecting more.

"Yup," the child affirmed with a bob of his head and said, " 'Cept that when you say it, you gotta squat on your knees and poke your head in and out underneath the bed."

The mental picture of that, was enough to make Rune's head spin. However, if he ever wanted to get this kid off to Slumberland- "Alright," he sighed, and when the young boy beamed at him questioned, "If you knew what to do to get rid of it, then why haven't you tried it before?"

Rath bowed his head shamefully, "I was always too scared to get on the floor."

With _that_ last statement on his mind, the elf lowered himself to the floor once more next to the bed. Above him, he heard the child scuffle under the shelter of the covers again. Rune peered into the dark bleakness and a little thought began to dance around in his head. This chant thing sounded pretty real. The boy was genuinely concerned. What if there _was_ an invisible-_STOP IT_! He shouted to himself, _Don't let the imaginings of a small child get to you! _So taking a deep breath he poked his blond head into the black space and began the chant:

"O…Wuh…Tuh…" he said, taking his head out, "Sil…Eee..Ehl…" he stated next, putting his head back in, "Fyam!"

"You have to keep doing it a few more times!" called a frightened voice over him.

"O…Wuh…Tuh…"-(out)-"Sil…Eee…Ehl…"-(in)-"Fyam!"

"Faster!" cried the child.

"O-Wuh-Tuh!" Rune shouted, pulling his head out, praying feverently that no one would come in to see him doing this, "Sil-Eee-Ehl" he poked his head back in, "Fyam!"

"Oh-Wah-Ta!"-(out)-'Sil-E-El!"-(in)-"Fiam!"

"Oh What A Silly Elf I Am!"

Rune stopped in mid-poke out, realizing what he had just said. From above him, came a muffled snort. The elf jerked his head up abruptly, forgetting he was half-way under the bed, thus snagging his long hair in the wire supports for the mattress. 

"Aaaaaaggggghhh!!!" he yelped, struggling to extricate himself from the tangled situation. It wasn't going very well. Some muffled snickers reached his pointed ears. Finally, freeing himself from the mess, the elf emerged, breathing heavily, hair asunder and eyes blazing at the twitching bundle on the bed in front of him. 

Rath peeled back a portion of the blanket to see a _very ticked-off_ Rune standing in front of him. 

"Well, did you think that was _funny_?" the elf asked, practically spitting out the words. The boy nodded, eyes crinkled up in mirth, and trying desperately not to laugh. 

"Well, I'm glad somebody does, because I MOST DEFINETELT AM NOT AMUSED!!!" Rune yelled, a vein pounding in his temple.

The grin was knocked off the child's face instantly. The corners of his mouth turned downwards and he blinked his eyes several times before speaking in shaking voice, "I'm s-sorry. I was o-only t-trying to…to m-make you l-laugh…"

Rune's conscience immediately admonished him for screaming at the boy. He was younger than he was, and little children, after all, felt horrible when yelled at. Seeing the small child gulp in several large amounts of air and rubbing at one of eyes, wasn't helping either. Sighing for the umpteenth time that night, the elf ran a hand over his face tiredly and said apologetically, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. Like, I said before, it's been a very tiring day."

"I bet it's 'cause you had lessons with Alfeegi today, right?"

Rune stared down at the black-haired boy amazed, "How did you know that?"

Rath let out a final sniffle and sat up, " 'Cause whenever I get a whole day with Alfeegi I usually conk out during dinner. It's sort of hard to stay awake after he's been pounding you with rules of Dragon Knight conduct and etiquette and how-you-should-manage-a-crisis-situation into your head."

The elf nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it is."

"Especially when you know if you haven't memorized something or don't remember what you're supposed to, he'll take out his mallet and whack you a good one."

Rune glanced at the child incredulously, "He has a mallet?" he asked nervously.

Rath nodded vigorously, eyes wide, "A big one!"

The elf thought back on to how many times he hadn't known an answer or had been too exhausted from the previous sword lesson with Tetheus to give a reply and gulped.

The boy nodded his head, noting this, "He doesn't whack new people with it until they've settled in. Then he unleashes his rage."

Rune wasn't sure if the kid was making this up on the top of his head or if it really was true, but he _did _know that he was going to keel over right there on the floor if his eyes didn't close very soon. But this child was seriously denying him that every spare moment! 

"Listen," he said, folding his arms on top of the bed, staring intently at the boy, " This goes against my usual conduct. I mean I usually don't lower myself like this due to my pride and delicate ego, but as this is the only solution I can come up with in my dimmed state of mind-"

Rath suddenly found the front part of his nightshift grasped tightly and the elf's bone-weary face up close to his.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Rune begged, shaking the boy a little,"PLEASE, LITTLE CHILD_, GO TO SLEEP_!!! OH, PLEASE, OH, PLEASE, OH PLEASE!!!" 

The young boy's face stared back blankly at his. Oh, it was no use! This kid was going to be up all night! The elf let go of his grip on the child's shirt and slumped downward onto the mattress, burying his face in his arms.

Rath laughed from somewhere above his head, "You're funny! I like you!"

__

Oh, great, Rune thought not looking up, _Now I'll be labeled as '_Weird-but-cool'_ in this kid's head forever! _

He felt a light tap on the head and glanced up. The small black-haired boy was smiling down at him, "I'll go to sleep," he offered and Rune stared up disbelievingly, "If you tell me a story!"

Rune really did bang his head against something this time. _Of course, this kid will go to_ _sleep_! He thought, plummeting his head into the mattress several times, _But there's a_ _catch_! Why _is there always a catch_?!

"Rune?" the elf brought his now reddened-forehead up to see the child nestled securely under the blankets, waiting expectantly. Sighing, he got up from the floor and crawled achingly into the bed. Settling himself into a somewhat comfortable position, he let his mind race wildly. What kinds of stories did children like? What kind did Rath like? Was he, Rune capable of telling stories?! Finally he decided to just open his mouth and go with the flow. 

"O.K.," he began, "Once upon a time there was a little girl who was very nice and gentle but had an evil stepmother who-"

"Wait!" cried Rath interrupting, "Is this the one where her fairy godmother turns her into a pumkin and changes some mice into demons and they eat the pumkin whose really a girl?"

Rune stared at the boy awhile before answering, "I believe the fairy godmother turns a pumkin into a carriage and the mice into horses, but…you heard this one have you?"

"Yup," Rath nodded, "Tell me a different one."

Letting out another heavy sigh, the elf started again, "Once upon a time there was a king and queen who wanted a child very much. Finally their wish was granted, and a girl was born to them and they held a great celebration, inviting all the fairies in the land except one-"

"Wait!" Rath interrupted again, "Is this the one where the fairies were really demons in disguise and had come to kill everyone partying, eat the baby and then rule the country once the king was dead?"

Rune resisted the urge not to let out a scream of exasperation. _Demons disguised as_ _fairies?!_ A LOATHSOME INSULT! Getting himself under control, the elf asked the boy, "Fine, since you have obviously heard both those tales, what should I tell you?"

"Why don't you list off the stories you know and I'll say if I've heard them or not," the child suggested. 

__

Great, more time trying to get my battered mind to think, Rune thought as he began naming off some.

"Snow White."

"Heard it."

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Heard it."  


"Three Billy Goats Gruff."

"Heard it."

"The Frog Prince."

"Heard it."

"Goldilocks and the Three Bears."

"NO! I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE YET! TELL ME. RUNE! TELL ME!"

Rune winced at the loud excited cry and tried not to let the bed's movements-which was caused by Rath who was bouncing up and down happily-disturb him. 

"Alright! Calm down!" he said and the boy immediately lay still, "O.K., Once upon a time there was a little girl people called Goldilocks because she had long golden hair. She was walking through the forest one day and-"

"Why was she walking through the forest, Rune?" Rath interrupted for the third time that night.

"I don't know," the elf replied continuing on, "She was walking through the forest one day and-"

"Aren't girls supposed to be afraid of walking in the woods?" the child asked inquiringly, "Why wasn't she? Was she really a demon-hunter disguised as a little girl so demons would attack her thinking she was defenseless only to get sliced open?"

Sweet Dusis! _WHAT IS IT WITH THIS KID AND DEMONS_?! Rune thought. 

"Ruuuuune," the boy drawled out whining, "Why was she walking through the woods?"

"_BECAUSE SHE WAS ON THE WAY TO VISIT HER SICK GRANDMA_!" Rune shouted exasperated.

Rath blinked, "I thought that was Little Red Riding Hood who did that. Is Goldilocks a cousin of hers?"

The elf pounced on the extra help he had received, "YES! THAT'S WHY! Now…she was walking through the woods and came upon a little house-"

"What was a house doing in the middle of the forest, Rune? Isn't it hard to get supplies?"

Rune moaned silently. He was never going to finish! However, all he said was, "It was the family's summer home. They went there on vacations and holidays, but they had another house that they lived in the winter. It was in the city."

"Ooooh," said Rath.

"So," Rune went on, "She came upon a little house and decided to go in-"

"Why did she want to go in? It wasn't her house. That would be like…breaking and entering!" the black-haired boy gasped, "Goldilocks is a thief!"

The elf decided that if the child wanted to come upon his own conclusions of why Goldilocks did certain things, then he was quite welcome too. Rune cleared his throat and went on, "The girl went inside and looked around-"

"Probably to see which valuables were worth taking or not," Rath grumbled to himself.

"The girl looked around and discovered no one was home. As she explored the interior of the house, an arousing aroma came to her nose. The girl went into the kitchen and saw that the table was set for three and three bowls full of porridge had been placed out on it-"

"I thought you said no one was home, Rune," Rath accused.

"I did," the elf said, now quite accustomed to the boy's frequent interruptions.

"But if no one was there, why was the porridge left out? Wouldn't it get cold?"

"I believe that's the reason they left in the first place," Rune stated dryly, "To give the porridge a chance to cool before they ate it."

"Well, that's stupid," Rath declared stoutly, "Letting the food rule their life. I wouldn't have made the porridge from the start. I would've just ordered a pizza!"

"Ahem," Rune coughed, "Yes, well, this family wasn't as rich as you, so-"

"Not rich? Boy, is Goldilocks in for a surprise. All that work breaking in and not getting any profit out of it."

The elf coughed again and continued, "Yes, anyway, seeing that no one was at home and the porridge just laying there, she decided to go eat it, because she was very hungry."

"Why was she hungry? Didn't she eat before she left home?"

"No, Rath, she didn't. In fact, she totally missed out on the All-You-Can-Eat Buffet special her mother had prepared for her," Rune replied sarcastically.

"And now, she's stuck with porridge," the child gave a sigh equal to the one Rune was feeling right now, "Well, I guess she deserves it after preparing to rob someone's house."

The elf felt a rather large headache coming on, but opened his mouth and spoke, "So she sat down in front of the first bowl, which was rather large, and tried that one out but it was too hot! So she went to the next bowl, which was medium-sized, but it was too cold! So, finally she went to the last bowl, which was the smallest, and tasted that one and it was just right!"

"Why'd they all had different temperatures? Shouldn't they all be the same? Are you sure you're telling the story right Rune?"

Now, the elf had several things which he tolerated even if they annoyed him to no end, but one thing that he absolutely abolished was someone questioning whether or not he had done something right! 

"OF COURSE I'M TELLING THE STORY RIGHT!" Rune screeched, his nerves quite ruffled.

"But a little girl being a thief and all?" Rath asked, "That's sort of not realistic, isn't it, Rune?"

The elf flung an am over his face to hide his irritation. He felt the need to tell the child that it hadn't been _him_ to judge that Goldilocks was a thief, but that would just make the story longer, he was sure. So he ignored the comment and went on. 

"After eating all the porridge in the smallest bowl, she wandered into the living room to look for a place to sit down-"

"Why does she want to sit down, Rune? Isn't she going to look for what to steal next?"

Aaaaaaaaaaagggh!!! The elf screamed silently.

"Well, why is she going to sit down, Rune, there must be a reason!" the young boy demanded.

"SHE WAS GOING TO SIT DOWN BECAUSE IF SHE CONTINUED WALKING AFTER EATING ALL THAT PORRIDGE THEN SHE WOULD GET INDIGESTION AND CRAMPS!"

"Oooooooh," said Rath.

"The girl spotted three chairs in the room and tried the largest one, but it was too hard! Then she tried the next chair but it was too soft! Then last, she tried the littlest chair and it was just right!"

"Oh, I get it!" Rath cried excitedly, pumping his fist in his hand, "She's testing out each piece of furniture to see which is the best to sneak away with!" Then the boy's face grew puzzled and he looked at Rune confusedly, "How is she going to carry the chair away through the forest? It'll probably be too heavy for her."

"SHE CALLED HER ACCOMPLICE WHOSE BRINGING A TRUCK!!!"

"Hey, I bet it's her cousin, Little Red Riding Hood! Thieves always work with their relatives to steal things!"

The elf at this point was wondering if the story should go on, half-fearing what Rath was going to unravel next, but nevertheless, he continued.

"So just when Goldilocks was about to shout for her cousin to come help her load the chair up in the truck, a loud crack split the air, and Goldilocks fell through the bottom."

"Busted," the child shook his head sadly, "The probably only good piece of furniture in the house and it broke. Bummer. How much porridge did she eat?"

Rune decided it was best to ignore the boy and went on, "Goldilocks decided to go upstairs to see if there were better things to steal up there and entered into a bedroom where there were three beds. She tried the first one out, which was the large one, but like the chair, it was too hard. Then she tried the middle one, but it was too soft. Finally, she tried the last one which was just right and fell asleep instantly."

"Why'd she fall asleep like that, Rune?" Rath asked, tugging on the elf's sleeve, "Was she tired from walking up all those stairs?"

"No," Rune replied, letting his imagination run away with him, "The owners of the house had placed a sleeping spell on the bed which made anyone who lay in it go out like a light. Sort of like a trap."

"To catch thieves like Goldilocks!" Rath crowed excitedly.

"Yes," Rune said, feeling quite elated, "Anyway, as she lay sleeping, snared unsuspecting in their trap, the family came home."

Rath gasped and the elf flew on enjoying himself throughally now, "they discovered quickly that someone had gotten into all their porridge and had eaten all that was in the last bowl, and had tried out all their chairs, and had broken the last one. Knowing that there was no where else to go but upstairs, they journeyed to their bedroom to discover the sleeping thief caught fast in their trap!"

"What happened?! What happened?!" Rath squealed, bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

"The three bears-who were really demons in disguise-"

There came a: "I KNEW IT!!!" from Rath.

"-Quickly gobbled up Goldilocks before she could wake up and steal anymore things, then hurried outside and ate her cousin up, inviting the Big Bad Wolf over for the occasion, then made the get-away truck into a fruit cart, so they could take stuff from their garden and sell it in the city. The end!"

The elf's ears were met with wild applause as Rath clapped happily stating, "WOW! THAT'S THE BEST STORY I'VE EVER HEARD! THE DRAGON QUEEN _NEVER_ TELLS STORIES LIKE THAT!!!' 

Rune laughed weakly, the adrenalin leaving his system and realizing what he had just spouted out. Was this kid's character infectious? The child probably forgotten about his promise too. But to the elf's surprise, the boy settled down on the mattress and pulled the covers over him. He seemed to be trying very hard to keep his eyes open. Rune's heart raced-could it be?!

"Good-night, Rune," the black-haired child murmured sleepily, "Thank you for the story." Then there was the sound of soft, quiet breathing.

The elf just lay there for awhile, breathing the sweet sound of silence. The storm outside had died down; now, the wind blew calmly and the snow fell gently. It was warm inside. Rune eyelids began to droop, but before he could drop off to go to sleep, the child rolled over and scooted closer to him until he was up against the elf's chest. Rune glanced down at the snoring child beside him and smiled, putting an arm around the small body and placing his blond head near to the boy's unruly black one. If something this cute was next to you, how could you _not _cuddle it?

The last thought on the elf's drifting mind was_, Alfeegi says Rath can be trouble. He's…not…really…that bad…. _

Then Rune fell away into the deep fathoms of sleep and dreamed.

COOL! The first chappie of my new fic up! YEAH! :does a dance: I hope you all will like this one as much as the last! OH, and if you think this chap's a little on the GUSHY side, just wait until the next one for the chaos! Rune is gonna get a little surprise when he wakes up! See if you can guess-it's not what ya think!: maniacal laugh: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! O.K., BU-BYE! :scratches head: There was something else. What was it? Oh, yeah: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSEE REVIEW!!!!!.


	2. Sometimes Being Cute Can Save Your life!

Disclaimer: Hmmm, what should I say? Well, if I DID own these TOTALLY AWESOME CHARACTERS then I would be SUPER RICH NOW, WOULDN'T I?! But, I don't so maybe that's why I'm FLAT BUSTED, huh?

Ch.2. Sometimes Being Cute Can Save Your Life!

Rune woke up to the bright golden sunlight which had strewn itself across the floor and onto his bed. The elf lay there awhile simply soaking in the vibrant warmth, feeling totally at peace, before he began to get the feeling that something was missing. Where was the little chatterbox that had kept had kept him up practically all last night? He turned over to view the spot where the small black-haired child had finally gone to sleep. The space was now empty, and only a slight dent in the mattress gave any sign that someone had been there recently. 

The elf's stomach let loose an almighty growl that would've made him blush if anyone had been around to hear it. _Breakfast-time_, he thought as he slipped out of bed, _That's probably the reason he's gone._ Rune made his way over to the closet and pulled out an outfit, then slipped out of his nightgarb and into the outfit. And placing his shoes on hurriedly he was out of his room and down the hall towards the dining area, for he was quite hungry himself.. 

Along the way he passed by several Dragon Fighters, some chatting loudly amongst themselves, others leaning against the wall eating their breakfast. The dining table was too small to fit all the squadrons of soldiers that the Dragon Palace sheltered, however long it was, so many of them had to eat their meals elsewhere until Tetheus had finished his so they could resume their daily swordsmanship training. As Rune made his way past the raucous crowd, all talk ceased and he was awarded with long stares and looks. 

Rune's face flushed. Alright, so he had long ears, more pointer than theirs, so what? Or maybe it was the fact that he was elf, not a human, which made him so strange. He tried not to look at the silent spectals face on, but glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. The Dragon Fighters were not staring at him with avid blank faces, but rather they looked like they were straining themselves terribly hard trying not to laugh.

_Whatever on earth about_? Rune wondered, when his discreet gaze set upon a red-haired member of the Dragon League Force. The elf's face, already a bright color, turned as red as a strawberry. He wanted to shrivel up and die on the spot. _That's why_! He thought in agony remembering. 

~*~*`*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~`*~*`*~**~*~~*~*`*~*`*`**~`*~**~*~~**~**~*~*~~*

__

Flashback

"Hey, so you're the new Dragon Knight, huh?" 

Rune wiped the sweat off his face with a cloth and looked about to see who had spoken to him. A smiling red-haired Dragon Fighter had suddenly appeared beside him. Behind him, the elf could see several more Dragon Fighters-some of his friends no doubt-looming about the wall of the sword-fighting training center trying to look inconspicuous as they cleaned their weapons, but obviously listening to the conversation.

Rune smiled back and tossed the cloth aside, "Yeah, that's me."

The Dragon Fighter nodded and clearly trying to think of something else to say, asked, "An elf, right?"

"Yes," Rune answered, puzzling over the Dragon Fighter's odd questions. Everyone at the castle knew who and what he was. Had the recent sword lesson with Tetheus damaged his brain a little? Or perhaps, the young man was just being friendly with small talk?

"I bet it's sort of weird living your life out peaceful solitude then suddenly having to live around a bunch of people, and fight and defend the land, huh?"

Rune blinked and suddenly did not feel quite so lonely as he had since he had arrived here in late fall and now it was early winter. Someone…someone understood! Perhaps, he was going to make a friend at long last.

"Yes," he stated truthfully, "It is weird. Especially when you don't know a thing about anyone or anything around here."

The Dragon Fighter must have been looking for an opening like this for he pounced on it like a dog fresh on the scent, "Hey!" he said excitedly clapping his hands together, "I've got it! Why don't I show you around Draqueen, so you get acquainted with the sights and the places? Then it won't seem like such a strange place anymore? What do you say?"

Though the elf was a bit taken back by the rushed request, it did sound like a rather good suggestion, so he agreed. 

The red-haired Dragon Fighter looked like he was going to keel over with joy, "Great! Cool," he started to edge backwards and looked behind to his friends who must have given him an unspoken message of some sort because he stopped and looked back to Rune and seemed rather nervous.

The elf waited, still much perplexed by the person's odd behavior.

The Dragon Fighter moved a little closer, glanced at his friends one more time, then seemed to get a grip on himself and moved in until he was standing up close to the elf, "So," he stated casually, "How about this Saturday night?"

Rune felt quite uncomfortable,-what about he didn't know-however all he said was, "Erm…all right." 

Suddenly the elf found an arm around his shoulders and pulled in towards the Dragon Fighter who was looking _anywhere_ but at his face, "O.K., it's a date then."

And Rune got it.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" he yelped, throwing the Dragon Fighter's arm off from around him and placing himself a safe distance away. 

The red-haired Dragon Fighter stared at him puzzled. Obviously, _he_ didn't get it. Rune wished he had a mallet so he could whack his head in.

"I'M A GUY, YOU MORON!!!"

The Dragon Fighter stared blankly at him at a loss for words, then when he finally regained his ability to speak, all he asked was, "_Really_?"

"YES!!!" Rune screeched, his face turning red from anger and humility.

The red-haired Dragon Fighter's face crumpled like wet paper, and he backed away holding his hands up, apologizing in embarrassed sincerity, "Hey, I-I'm _sorry_! I thought-they told me-It's just…YOU LOOK LIKE A _GIRL_!!!"

Behind him, his friends were falling down and leaning against each other laughing hysterically.

"WELL I'M DEFINETLY _NOT_ A GIRL!!!" Rune yelled, his fists clenched tight at his sides.

The Dragon Fighter had now backed up far enough to fall over a wooden bench in his path. "Hey, I said _I'm sorry_! Your looks just don't suit you, that's all!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Rune screamed seeing red. 

The Dragon Fighter's friends were now laughing even harder. The elf couldn't take it. So he hurried out of the training room, utterly and totally humiliated, the laughter following out after him. 

~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*`*`*~*`*~*`*~*~*~*`**~~*~*~*`*~*``*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The painful memory spurred the elf onward and made him quicken his steps. Practically running, he rounded the corner and sped down the hallway into the dining room. Behind him, he could hear wild laughter breaking out. Well, at least in here, he wouldn't be the object of ridicule. He spotted the Dragon Lord and his Officers at once as he entered, but to took him awhile to see the small black-haired boy seated at the table. He glanced up to see him and Rune smiled at him. The child quickly fixed his eyes on the table's surface and did not look at him again. The elf frowned, wondering what was wrong.

Lykuleon and everyone looked up as he moved to take a seat at the table. And everything fell apart. Ruwalk, who was drinking out of a cup, choked and spewed the liquid all over the table. Alfeegi, who had a spoon halfway to his mouth, dropped it back into his porridge making _that_ splatter all over the table. Tetheus, who never had _any_ kind of reaction, _raised his eyebrows_. And the Dragon Lord started laughing outright. 

Rune could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Why were they laughing? They couldn't possibly know about that incident unless…the Dragon Fighters had told! _I SHALL_ _MAKE THEM PAY!!!_ Rune thought fiercely. 

At that moment, Cernozurna came bustling in with a tray full of steaming mugs. "Here is your coff-Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!" the maid let out a cry of surprise upon seeing the elf, and dropped the platter, letting the hot brown liquid spill out over the floor. Then the woman blinked at the elf for a few seconds, before throwing her head back and laughing uproariously. That seemed to have set off a button in the Officers for they joined in with the maid and the Dragon Lord in loud raucous laughter. Well, except for Tetheus, he merely allowed a small smile.

By now, Rune was the color of a tomato and gripping the back of the chair so hard, it was a wonder it hadn't cracked. HE WAS _MOST ASSUREDLY_ GOING TO _SLAUGHTER _THOSE DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!

Finally getting himself under control, Lord Lykuleon wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at the uptight elf, "Decided to dress up today, Rune?"

Huh? Rune blinked and looked at the giggling, snickering group and realized they had only laughed after they had _seen_ him…

The elf dashed to the nearest mirror-which was in the dining room hanging above a chest-and stared in it. 

And stared. 

And stared.

And stared.

OH, GODS, HE WAS _NEVER_ GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN!!!

For there in the mirror, was a person whose long blond hair had been tied up into two high ponytails held in bright pink ribbons, and on whose face was the result of a bad work of makeup done. His eyelids were heavily coated with blue eyeshadow and the mascara around them was smeared so thick, it looked like a mask. His cheeks were heavy with ruche so red it must have made his blushing stand out terrible, and his lips…his lips were the worst. Red lipstick had been smeared on them but the work was inexperienced, obviously, because the substance was not just within the boundaries of his lips, but all over his chin as well.

The elf stood there, staring and wondering how on earth could this have possibly happened, because he clearly hadn't done it, and he highly doubted that he sleepwalked, so HOW? He hadn't had this when he had gone to sleep, yet it had been on since he had gotten up and the only person who had been with them in-between that time had been…

Rune turned slowly around and locked eyes with the small black-haired child who had been sneaking peeks at him. Then he began advancing steathily towards him, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry!" Rath cried, voicing outloud his guilt of the crime, "I thought you would like it!"

By now, the elf had reached the table and made a grab for the boy, but he quickly ducked under the table and appeared on the other side proclaiming vehemently, "Honest, Rune! I thought all girls liked makeup!"

That halted the elf and made the others all start laughing again. This is what made the elf loose it. This was the last straw to a morning of bad memories, targeted laughter, and people thinking he was a girl.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!" he screamed furiously, "DO YOU HEAR THAT?!?!" he shouted towards the direction in which the Dragon Fighters were, around the corner, "I-AM-NOT-A-_GIRL_!!!"

"Your features would prove otherwise, Rune," the Dragon Lord stated jovially, after getting himself under control. 

Of course, this only managed to make the others get even more wild. Ruwalk laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Rune's forehead, by now, was popped out full of throbbing veins_. _Oh, what he wouldn't give for a mallet! A mallet!!!

Finally, Lykuleon coughed, and said seriously, "I'm sorry, Rune. Please, why don't you clean up and come back later?"

The elf nodded, being too mad to speak, and turned, starting to leave the room.

"Oh. Rune," the Dragon Lord said and the elf turned back around, "Take the other exit out so you won't have the fortune of meeting any unwanted people."

Rune gave an incline of his head, and did as told, still smoldering in fury.

~**~*~~*`*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*`*`*~*`*~*~~*~**~`*~*~*~*~*`*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~

Rune wiped the last bit of ruche off his cheek and viewed his face, which was now back to normal. He gave a long-flowing sigh of relief.

"Rune?" came a small voice.

The elf looked about to the entrance of his room, where a young boy with untidy black-hair was peeking around the door-frame nervously.

Rune sighed again, "Come on in," he said.

The child stepped foot into the room cautiously, looking ready to bolt from it if the elf showed even the faintest sign of being about to shout.

Rune felt guilt from every inch of his being wash over him. The elf's recent show of bad temperment had long since left his system. Looking back, he was appalled at how he had behaved. And having a child frightened out of his wits because of him wasn't helping things either.

"Hey," he said, smiling down at the unsure boy, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just mad at a lot of things. It wasn't just you. Forgive me?"

Rath didn't hesitate for his face to break out in a beaming smile, "O.K.," he chirped so fast, the elf wondered if he had been acting the whole time. But all Rune said was, "Breakfast?"

"YEAH!!!"

~*~*`*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*`*~*`*~*`*`*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*`*`*`*~*~*~*`*~*~`*`*~*~~*~*

Both the boy and elf had just re-entered into the dining area, which thankfully was vacant of any Dragon Lord, Officer, or Fighter, when Rath was suddenly bowled over by a barking, excited mass of white fur. Alarmed, Rune was about to come to his aid, when the child squealed in wild delight, "CREWGAR!!!"

Then the elf remembered the white demon-dog who he had seen with Rath when he had first laid eyes on the boy. Relaxing, he stared upon the pair who were happily wrestling on the floor, when a voice spoke came from behind him, "What? No hug for me?"

Whirling about, Rune clapped eyes on a tall man with white hair and glasses, wearing traveling clothes. He was smiling at the scene on the floor with kind, sparkling eyes. 

From the ground, underneath the demon-dog, the young boy peeked out and seeing the man cried, "KAI-STERN!!!" joyfully. 

The man-Kai-stern-, crossed his arms and pouted, "Crewgar gets affection and I don't? You must like him better than me!"

"No!" Rath said laughing and tried to worm his way out from under the demon-dog, but he was pushed back as Crewgar began licking his face enthusiastically.

"Well, I better go and find a new friend who cares about me," Kai-stern said mournfully and started to walk off with his shoulders slumped.

"No! Don't go!" Rath cried and managed to break loose from the demon-dog. Running after the man he leapt up on his back, and folded his arms around his neck, "Stay here!"

Kai-stern laughed in a deep, rich voice and reached behind him to pull the child over his shoulders and hugged him tight to his chest. The young boy squealed in delight and buried his face in the man's neck. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before Kai-stern held the child out a bit in front of him and said, "Remember what I promised? Everytime I get a hug, you get a…TICKLE-FEST!!!"

Rath howled in mirth, trying to escape from the man's clutches, but to no avail. Kai-stern began tickling the boy merciless, though the child kicked and squirmed in a battling struggle. Crewgar raced around them in a frenzied racket of barking. Kai-stern only stopped until Rath had begun to wheeze from all his laughing. 

The man set the child on the ground and waited until he had gotten his breath back to ask, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend there, Rath?"

The young boy glanced up at Rune and smiled, "That's Rune, he's an elf! Rune, this is Kai-stern, he's a Dragon Officer!"

Rune started at that. Whatever he had suspected this man to be, a Dragon Officer was not it. He seemed so different from cold, expressionless Tetheus, and serious, no-nonsense Alfeegi. Even from easy-going Ruwalk. 

Kai-stern smiled at the stunned expression on the elf's face and said, "I know what you're thinking: How on earth did this man _ever_ become a Dragon Officer, right?"

Rune blinked. _Well not exactly_, he thought_, but close enough_.

"Let me tell you," the man said grinning, "I don't know! However, I would like to know why and how an elf came to be in the palace."

Rath cut in before Rune had a chance to speak, "He's the new Dragon Knight!!! He's Water's master!!!"

Kai-stern looked flabbergasted. Now he stared at Rune as if in a whole new light, "You mean to say," he said as if he could hardly believe it, "That we actually control another dragon now, besides Fire?"

"Yes! Yes!" Rath cried jumping up and down excitedly.

Rune was a bit puzzled as to why they were both so excited when he remembered Ruwalk telling him right before he was about to set off and free the Water Dragon that the Dragon Tribe usually had more dragons, but that only Fire was with them now. The elf supposed that to fight off as many demons as there were in the land, they would need all the help they could get. And dragons, he supposed must assist them quite a great deal.

All of a sudden, Rune found his hand being pumped up and down enthusiastically as Kai-stern shook it, grinning madly, "Welcome! Welcome to our family! I hope you like it here. You do, don't you?"

Wrenching his arm away from the man as politely as possible, the elf replied truthfully, "Well, I do _like_ it here, it's just I don't feel like I fit in."

Kai-stern waved a hand aside in the air and said in a reassuring manner, "I know how you feel. I've been here I-don't-know-how-long and I still get uncomfortable around these Dragons. But they sort of grow on you after a while-even though some of them need the wiring in their brains clipped to loosen their electricity a little."

"He's talking about Alfeegi," Rath explained to Rune helpully.

"SHHH!!!" in an instant, Kai-stern had cupped both hands around the child's mouth and was casting anxious glances about the room, "Don't say that out loud! I'm already two weeks past due on reporting and I don't need Alfeegi on my case for a second time for bruising his ego."

"But he couldn't have been able to hear what Rath said," Rune declared, "He' s not even here."

"Don't be too sure about that," Kai-stern advised, still flinging furtive looks around, "You never know with Alfeegi. He's everywhere."

And as if on cue: "KAI-STERN! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU HAVEN'T MADE YOUR REPORT ON YOUR TRIP TO LUWA! AND I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! RUWALK'S HIDING BECAUSE HE GAVE YOU EXTRA MONEY ON THE TRIP-AS USUAL-AND HE ONLY HIDES HIMSELF WHEN YOU RETURN! SO COME OUT AND TAKE THIS LIKE AN OFFICER! I'LL FIND YOU ANYWHERE! YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER!!!"

In a flash, Kai-stern had withdrawn his hands from about Rath's mouth and turning, was racing out of the room full speed, shouting behind him, "HI, RUNE! BYE, RUNE! VERY NICE TO MEET YOU AND REMEMBER: YOU NEVER SAW ME!!!"

Leaving behind a sweatdropping elf who was pondering exactly how the Dragon tribe had survived so long from all the demon attacks when their own relationships was so unstable, when Alfeegi came barging in.

The strawberry-haired man swept narrowed eyes about the room, then spotting the child and elf marched up to them in a swaggering manner and demanded of Rath intensely, "YOU, RATH, WHERE IS KAI-STERN?!"

The black-haired boy feigned innocence, inquiring up at Alfeegi wide-eyed, "Kai-stern is back?"

"DON'T PLAY THOSE GAMES ON ME!" the White Dragon Officer shouted vexed, "I HEARD KAI-STERN IN HERE, NOW WHERE DID HE GO?!?!"

"I don't know," Rath stated truthfully.

"_Oooooh_!" Alfeegi sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, "You'd think a guy would come directly to me and give his report at least _once_! Not, Kai-stern, _NOOOOOOOOOOOO_! It's almost as if he's afraid of me…ah, that's insane!"

Rune believed otherwise, though.

And while Alfeegi was muttering under his breath about other certain faults of Kai-stern, Rath took his time to ask, "Alfeegi, where's my sword?"

"Where it should be-safely locked up in my room!" the White Dragon Officer snapped, still fuming over his inability to catch his fellow Officer.

"Can I have my sword back now?" the small black-haired boy put in. 

The strawberry-haired man-who was just getting himself under control-flew off the handle again, "NO!!!" he practically screamed, several veins popping out of his forehead.

"But _whyyyyy_?" Rath whined.

"BECAUSE EVERYTIME YOU HAVE YOUR SWORD, UTTER AND COMPLETE CHAOS INSUES AND I ALREADY HAVE A BIG ENOUGH HEADACHE AS IT IS RIGHT NOW WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND SLIP OFF AGAIN TO GO KILL DEMONS!!!"

"I wasn't going to go kill demons," the child stated honestly, his eyes wide, "I just want it back so I can let Fire out, so he can talk to Crewgar, so he can tell if where he and Kai-stern went is dangerous enough for demons to come there. _Then_ I would go and kill demons!"

Rune didn't think it could be very healthy for a person to have as many veins popped out on his forehead as Alfeegi did. Fortunately, before the man could do anything _too_ drastic to Rath, a commation came from the direction of where Kai-stern had disappeared to. A surprised cry, a loud crash, and a man's voice could be heard saying apologetically, "Oh, I'm so sorry-here let me help you up!"

In a flash, the White Dragon Officer was off in running towards the voice, fire blazing in his eyes, crying triumphantly, "I HEAR YOU, KAI-STERN!!! THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" then almost in an afterthought, before he had cleared around the corner shouted threateningly back at the boy, "AND DON'T YOU DARE GO LOOKING FOR YOUR SWORD, RATH, OR YOU WON'T EVER GET TO TOUCH _ANY_ WEAPON UNTIL YOU'RE 81!!!"

Then from around the corner, came cries of terror, gleeful exclamations and horrified screaming. Crewgar whined and slinked away to the kitchens, not wanting to know what Alfeegi was doing to his poor friend. Rune sweatdropped. _Oh my,_ he thought, _What kind of Tribe have I _joined_?"_ The elf turned to ask Rath if he had ever thought that the people around him were…a bit…_odd_, but the boy wasn't there. Glancing about, he managed to catch a flash of the child's black wild hair before he had disappeared down the hallway the other way. Rune raced after him.

He didn't really need to follow the boy. It wasn't as if that had been assigned his duty, or the child been told to be his guide and show him around. It was just the fact that Rune was new there and didn't really know how he should go about things. The young boy seemed to hold vast amounts of information in his head about anything anyone wanted to know about the palace, and since the elf hardly knew a thing, he just thought it wise to stick tight around the child and watch and learn.

Rune hurried down the long hallway, turned down the adjoining corridor and began looking hastily in the rooms on either side of him. The elf came to a stop in front of one, catching sight of his small friend standing on a chair, trying to open an obviously locked cabinet. The young boy gave several lasts attempt at the feat, before hitting the cabinet angrily and slumping moodily down on the chair. 

"What are you doing?" Rune questioned, stepping into the room.

The child barely gave the elf a second glance, "Trying to get my sword out, but I can't."

"Wait," Rune said halting and casting fleeting looks about, "This is Alfeegi's room…"

"Yup," Rath said crossing his arms and sulking, "Old 'Feegi's getting smarter. He didn't used to lock things up, but I always kept sneaking into his room to get stuff, and his Chocolate Truffles were the last straw. So now he always locks everything up, even if it belongs to me."

"Oh," was all the elf could think of to say, "But he's right. You really shouldn't take things that aren't yours."

The small black-haired boy managed to shake himself out of his gloomy mood to glare at him indignantly, "You sound just like the Dragon Lord! Why don't you just-HEY!" the child's eyes flew fully open as he gazed at the elf, "YOU GOTTA SWORD!"

"Er…yes," Rune said a bit uncomfortable fingering the weapon which hang by his side, "I brought it so I could go to my sword-lesson with Tetheus after breakfast and-Hey!"

For Rath had sprung out of his seat and in two bounds had grabbed the sword out of its sheath and jumped back up on the chair. "This'll work!" he yelled excitedly and swinging the weapon in a large arc over his head, brought it smashing down on the cabinet, breaking the lock, and slicing both doors open. And toppling out, came another, rather big sword.

"Yeah!!!" the child squealed happily, and discarding Rune's, caught his own and raised it high in the air shouting enthusiastically, "FIRE, COME OUT!!!"

There came a red light so bright that the elf had to shield his eyes and when it had faded away, he opened them to view a small red was sitting demurely on the floor. The little lizard barely had time to see his surroundings before he had been swept up by Rath and squeezed happily-if not also very tightly. Squirming out of his master's grasp, the dragon flew up in the air, dropping a sign onto the boy's head which read:

****

:My Master has been cloned!**:**

Rath found this extremely funny, "You silly dragon!" he called up, "Why would you think that?"

****

:My real Master would not have conducted in such a girlish manner towards me **:**

All of the child's chagrin vanished completely. In a rather ominous voice, the boy said, "Say that…again."

****

: You are girlish and Master isn't**:**

Fire and to do wild loop-to-loops in order not to get sliced open by the young boy's sword. 

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S GIRLISH, LIZARD-BREATH!!! I'LL CHOP UP YOUR LIVER AND SERVE IT IN ALFEEGI'S CHILI!!! COME DOWN AND FIGHT LIKE A COWARD!!!"

In an instant the little dragon had dove down and flung its wings around Rath's neck exclaiming tearfully on his sign:

****

:MASTER!!! IT REALLY IS YOU!!! **:**

Rath pulled the clinging lizard off him stating huffily, "Of course, it's me!!! Who else would I be?!"

****

: It's just**:** Fire wrote **: **I was put up so long, I couldn't tell how much time had gone by, and I thought maybe I would have a new master when I got out again! **:**

"Don't be stupid!" the child assured the Dragon fiercely, "You're mine and nobody else's!!! They'll have to deal with me if they try to take you!!!"

****

: Aw, Master, you really do care about me!!!**: **Fire pretended to cry. He was bowled over with one of his signs by Rath who declared emphatically, "Don't push your luck, Fly-boy! I might just seal you up again!"

Rune watched the scene with an amused feeling. This kid had a soft side he tried to hide, but through which most people saw through at once. However, when he spoke of demons, going off to fight, and killings, he grew so serious and firm, the elf knew he wasn't joking about doing those things. There was a darker, hidden side to him as if he carried a great secret. _Who are you, kid?_ Rune thought wondering. His thoughts were interrupted by Rath asking excitedly, "Hey, Rune, why don't you bring out Water so we can see how he'll react to Fire!"

The elf had begun to see now, that anything the child asked led to something drastic. So, of course, when the boy asked him that, he felt very wary-that and the fact that he knew the natural elements of fire and water did not like being together. Therefore, he hesitated and said, "I don't think that's such a good choice, Rath. Besides, I'm late enough as it is for my swordsmanship class."

"Aw. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, Rune! Aren't you curious? Fire hasn't seen another dragon in so long! Wouldn't you miss your own kind, even you had others around you?"

The last remark hit a spot. It was exactly how the elf felt right now: missing his elven friends, surrounded by strange, odd people who did things without explanation. He was going to cave in, Rune knew it! _Curses!_ How had this kid manage to wrap himself around his little finger, without Rune realizing?! Oh, well…he _was_ curious.

"O.K.," Rune relented with a sigh and the child let out a happy shriek.

Picking up his fallen sword, the elf mimicked the boy's earlier actions and held it high above his head, crying, "WATER, COME OUT!!!"

There was another bright light, this time blue and when all was clear, a small blue-colored dragon was sitting on the floor. Blinking, it looked about, then stared at the elf above him. Rune held his breath. He had not seen the Water Dragon since the day Varawoo had been sealed. He was not sure if the two of them had a bond as strong as Fire and Rath did. Opening his wings, the Water Dragon alifted into the air and gracefully landed on the elf''s left shoulder and nuzzled his cheek gently as if to reassure him. Rune exhaled and let himself relax. 

"WOW!" Rath cried viewing the dragon, "He looks so cool!!! Why don't you look like that, Fire?"

Fire, although enjoying the first dragon he had seen for years, did not like this comment one bit. Jealous, he flew over to Water was perched and asked on his sign:

****

:Hey, cousin! Long time-no see!**:**

Water viewed his relative with mild interest.

Fire held up another sign which read **: **What would I have to do, to be just as cool-looking as you?**:**

Water did not respond, but merely stared back at his fellow dragon unblinkingly.

Fire, who was getting quite disgruntled by the blue dragon's lack of speech wrote next **: **Why don't you write on a sign like I do, so all of us can understand you?**:**

Water ignored the red dragon completely and turned to groom one of his wings. 

Fire sweatdropped and scribbled angrily **: **STUCK-UP SNOB!!!**:**

Water's tail came whipping out of nowhere suddenly, knocking Fire back though the air and forcing him to slam into Alfeegi's now destroyed cabinet. The small red dragon sat up in the wreckage, an outraged look to his face and tattled to his master on his sign: 

****

:HE HIT ME!!! **:**

"ALRIGHT!" Rath cried almost as if he was overjoyed rather than mad at someone attacking his dragon, "A BATTLE!!!"

"What?" Rune questioned nervously. Somehow, that particular exclamation did not sound good. 

Rath jumped on top of his chair declaring boisterously, "WATER HAS OFFENDED FIRE'S HONOR! NOW HE HAS TO MAKE RES-RES…er…resty-"

"Restitution?" Rune helped out.

"YEAH, RESTY-TOOSHUN!" the boy cried, "IN OTHER WORDS: LET THE DUEL BEGIN!!!"

"What?! Wait! WHOA!!!" Rune yelped ducking as stream of Fire jutted above him where his head had been seconds before. Obviously, both the child and his dragon's minds were linked on the same brain-length, for Fire wasted no time in making "resty-tooshun".

Water took off from the elf's shoulder indignantly and flew up high to the ceiling. The red dragon followed in hot pursuit, spewing out a crimson wave of hot fire. 

"Water, look out!" Rune cried berating himself an idiot for letting a little kid persuade him to do something so stupid.

The blue dragon whirled around in time to blast out a wave of gushing water. The two attacks collided in the air, steaming and hissing violently as they met. The water, of course, overpowered the fire, then fell down upon the unfortunate victims below, drenching them to the skin.

__

How ironic, Rune thought with his hair plastered tightly to his head, _That I should be_ _called the Dragon Knight of Water_. 

Rath, of course, seemed to think it was a great game and jumped and down merrily on the chair, his wet clothes flapping about him like wings. "GO, FIRE, GO!!!" he screamed enthusiastically, "SHOW THAT COOL-LOOKING DRAGON WHAT COWARDS ARE MADE OF!!!'

That comment must have totally shredded any ounce of decency the little dragon had left for he attacked his fellow dragon with a renewed fury. Fire-balls and blasts now whizzed around the room trying to hit the Water anywhere he flew. The poor dragon didn't even have any time to defend himself. 

Rath must have realized that Fire was winning, for his jumps on the chair became higher and more fast with the young boy's active hyperness. Finally, the wood could take no more and with a loud _crack_! the bottom split open and the child fell through. Rath lay stunned on the floor for a moment before beaming up at the elf giggling, "Just like Goldilocks, right Rune!"

Rune had other things on his mind at the moment then relating the antics of Goldilocks to events in everyday life right now, though. With fire raining down upon them, the elf did not think it was a good idea to stand out in the open like this. Rushing forward, he seized the younger boy by the arm and pushed both himself and the child under the bed, whispering firmly to Rath, "Don't you dare start saying anything about monsters, got it?" 

Water knew he wouldn't last much longer in this tiny room and all places for cover were getting burned to a crisp. So gliding quickly, he was out of the room and flying down the hallway. Fire gave an enraged screech and flew out after him. And the elf and child crawled slowly from the bed to view the wreckage.

The cabinet was smashed, the ground had scorch-marks, the top of the bed was blackened and the walls had gaping holes _everywhere _which still were simmering red-hot. All in all, the room was _trashed._

The two looked about open-mouthed and white-faced, at a loss for words. Then down the hallway came a sound they dreaded. The sound of happy shuffling feet and person humming-very badly offkey, I might add.

Rath gasped in horror, "Uh-oh, its Alfeegi!"

They didn't have time to hide. In less than a minute, the Dragon Officer had waltzed in, apparently still jovial about catching Kai-stern. All that left his system as he saw the room. His jaw went slack. He stared about for awhile, then Rune felt his gaze fall upon him. First he simply looked like he did not know how to react, then his face grew a bit red. The elf wanted to go and crawl into a hole. What a fine first impression he had made!

"Rune," he said slowly, "Can you possibly begin to explain what has occurred here?"

"Er…yes," the elf said, thankful he hadn't gotten whacked with a mallet-if the man had one that is, "Well, you see, we-"

"We?" Alfeegi raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes, Rath and," Rune glanced down beside him. No familiar black-haired child stood there. Or anywhere near him for that matter. The elf cast inquisitive eyes about an dcaught sight of the door to the adjoining room slightly ajar. _That little fink_! He thought, _He ditched me_! But he had to admit, it had been a pretty smart thing to do.

"Ah, Rath you said," Alfeegi questioned and the red left his face, "No need to explain any further. That name describes it all. Let me guess, he talked you into doing something you normally wouldn't do, and after you did it, you wondered how in the name of Dusis was I led into doing it?"

"Hehe," Rune laughed weakly, still wary of Alfeegi after all he had seen this morning, "Yes."

The strawberry-blond haired man nodded matter-of-factly and crossed his arms, "Want a few words of advice for that little terror?"

The elf nodded and the man leaned forward. Rune leaned forward too.

"Don't let him get within an inch of scizors."

HUH? 

Alfeegi took a final glance at the elf, taking in his long blond hair, "Yes," he said affirming his earlier statement, "Most definately."

Rune sweatdropped.

" Well, Rune, since you're new here, I'll let you off the hook. Cernozurna will send someone to clean this up and you should hurry along to your sword lesson. And when you see Rath again, don't let him con you into another one of his catastrophes," with that the man turned and was starting to go out the door when he turned about to say a final parting word of wisdom, "And don't drink anything he offers you, especially if he asks if you want a hair-cut before." Then the man disapeared around the frame.

Rune was drenched in sweat by now. Slowly he picked up his sword and began to exit out. 

__

Well, you have to admit, he thought to himself heading out_, Things certainly won't be boring around here!_

WHEW!!! FINALLY! Sorry it took so long, but hey-wasn't it worth it?(^_^) O.K, I'LL GET RIGHT DOWN TO THE SUBJECT: people have been asking if this is slash or not. Let me ease your fears: NO!NO!NO!NO! Sorry **DracoDormiens1**, but this story is straight! However, I hope you continue reading even if it isn't what you wanted. ALRIGTY, MOVING ALONG!!! Ch.3 might take just as long as this one-or not, who can tell. But I really don't think it'll be up in week, sorry! SO, HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? REVIEW AND TELL ME! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! See you next time, bye!


	3. Hallucinations or Past Memories?

Disclaimer:NO!!! I DO NOT NEED TO DO A DISCLAIMER THIS TIME!!! BECAUSE, YES, I DO OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS!!! THEIR MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!**: **clutches Rath to her possessively and laughs maniacally **:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**:** glances at group of lawyers who have appeared suddenly and who look very intimidating in their dark sunglasses and suits **:**o_0 Never mind!!! Dragon Knights belong to Mineko Ohkami! **: **releases Rath reluctantly and goes off to pout in corner**: **STUPID DISCLAIMER!

Ch.3 Hallucinations Or Past Memories?

Days passed more quickly for Rune now that he had made a friend. A small, energetic, chattterific, havoc-wreaking friend, but a friend nontheless. With Rath always there to pounce on him the moment he got out of classes full of wild, crazy, let's-drive-Alfeegi-mad kind of plans, the elf hardly had time to wallow in his usual loneliness. The boy was always bouncing around with insane schemes in his head waiting for the elf to give his own opinion of them; he often looked forward to the child's visits. That was why Rune grew concerned when Rath did not appear after he had finished class with Alfeegi. 

The elf went about asking people if they had seen him, but no one had. Then he proceeded to look for the boy himself wondering with a growing anxiety what had happened to him and if he was all right. So when he finally came upon the child in his room-with Crewgar lying at his feet and Fire perched on his shoulder-staring forlornly out of the window, it was a great relief.

The black-haired boy turned sharply around upon hearing the approaching footsteps, then seeing it was only Rune, relaxed and turned back to the window.

"Hey, Rath," the elf said puzzling over why his friend wasn't his usual bouncy self, "What are you doing?"

"Looking," the child said in a dull-sounding voice.

"Looking? Looking at what?" Rune didn't think there was much to stare at outside. Everything was white from the snow and there was hardly anything stirring.

Rath shrugged and kept on his avid viewing.

"You know, I missed you when I came out of Alfeegis' class and you weren't there," the elf stated trying to bring some sort of response out of the boy. He hadn't realized how moody this kid could be.

Rath didn't even bother replying this time, making Rune feel a bit hurt.

****

: Don't feel bad because of him**:** Fire wrote on his sign **:** He's just sulking right now. He'll snap out of it soon. **:**

"Sulking?" Rune inquired and Crewgar barked in acknowledgement, "What are you sulking about Rath?"

"I'm _borrrrrrrred,_" the child whined looking at his friend fully this time, "There's nothing to do!"

The elf was a bit surprised hearing that, remembering only yesterday that the boy had been swarmed with ideas of how to amuse both him and Rune and was unable to do them all. He had been sure the child _never_ would get bored. He had been mistaken.

"What do you mean there's nothing to do? How 'bout that idea of putting glue on Alfeegi's toothbrush? That sounded really great!"

Of course, the elf was lying through his teeth. He had been appalled that Rath would even think of such a thing as doing that, but he wanted the boy out of this dreary mood he was in.

"No!" Rath pouted, slumping down in his chair with his arms crossed, "That was a stupid idea! It was dumb!" then the child glared out through the window, "Stuffy ole Dragon Castle! I'm always stuck in it!"

And Rune realized what Rath wanted.

"Hey!" he said, as if the idea had just occurred to him, "Wanna go outside?"

The small black-haired boy leaped up and practically flew from his chair to where the elf stood, and flung his arms around Rune's waist, shrieking in rapturous delight, "REALLY, RUNE, REALLY?!?!"

Rune smiled, and ruffled the child's messy hair, glad he had been able to lift the melancholy mood off the boy.

"Really!" he stated firmly and Rath went beserk. 

"YEAH!!!" he screamed and began racing around the room in happy, gleeful spirits.

****

: NOT A GOOD IDEA! NOT A GOOD IDEA!**:** Fire waved his sign frantically to the elf and Crewgar whined, voicing his agreement as well.

Rune glanced down at the worried pair wondering what could be wrong with letting Rath have some fun outside. Frowning he asked, "Why not?"

****

:Because Master is not- **:** the little dragon was cut off as Rath knocked him aside and declared breathlessly, "LET'S GO! RIGHT NOW!!!" 

"Alright," the elf said forgetting about the two creature's concerns, "But you have to bundle up. It's cold outside."

The boy didn't hesitate in dashing to his closet and pulling on a thin jacket, "O.K., I'm ready!" he said and made a beeline for the door.

"Not so fast!" Rune cried, catching the child by the back of his clothes, "That's not nearly enough to go out. Here, I'll help."

__

Two minutes later- 

The elf stepped and stated satisfactorily, "There! Now you're ready!"

"I feel like an Eskimo," said a small sounding voice, somewhat muffled from all the layers of clothing he wore. 

"Yeah, but you'll be warm," Rune laughed as he viewed the young boy who was swathed in a jacket and about two coats. He had on large protective boots, a hat, mittens, and a scarf which covered so much of his face that all that could be seen of him were his two golden eyes peeking out.

"What about you?" came the child's very disgruntled voice.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," the elf said, turning and starting to exit the room, "I just need to get my coat and things in my room. Here, come with me, that way we can leave quicker." 

The black-haired boy put his small hand into Rune's big one and the two walked forward and soon had left the room.

****

: No one ever listens to us!**:** Fire complained on his sign to Crewgar. The demon-dog growled softly affirming the statement.

****

: Well, no one can say I didn't try to warn him! **:** the little dragon declared huffily, then alighting into the air and flapping his wings hurriedly wrote on his other sign **:** Let's go watch the suffering!**:**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*`*~

Rune watched the child's eyes as they walked outside the palace doors and into the cold, white playground of snow. The boy was clearly very excited about being out here-his eyes kept darting back and forth over the white mass fleetingly. Little did he know the elf was two steps ahead of him this time. Being around Rath had taught Rune one thing: if you didn't want to be one of the child's unfortunate victims, try and outhink what he was likely to do, and you were safe. And the elf could tell by one glance what was on the boy's mind: snowball fight.

__

Hehe, Rune thought as he watched the young boy wander casually away from him to inspect a frost-covered stump, _I'll get you first, this time!_

The elf bent down and collected a fair-sized amount of snow in his gloved hands to mash up into a ball and took aim at the child's unsuspecting back. 

Crewgar and Fire arrived on the scene just in time to see their friend get slammed into the ground by well-thrown snowball from behind.

****

:SWEET DUSIS! HE GOT MASTER!!!**: **the small dragon held up his sign in astonishment. The demon-dog gaped openly as well. No one ever got the better of Rath. 

This elf was pretty good!

The small black-haired boy went down headfirst in a snowdrift and simply lay there for a moment stunned, and Rune worried himself sick wondering if he had hurt the poor kid. But Rath popped up one second later, snow-covered and laughing, ran and tackled the elf around the waist, causing them both to topple over backwards. Rune got several flinged handfuls of snow in his face before whirling the child on his side and pushing him back into the cold wet ground. Then leaping up, raced far away from the boy, making snow fly up on both sides of him. Howling, Rath pulled himself up and followed the elf in hot pursuit.

Fire and Crewgar watched the scene unsure of what to do.

****

: We should take Master back inside **: **Fire stated to the demon-dog. Crewgar whined and the dragon sighed in agreement, writing on his sign :You're right. Master would not listen to us anyway **: **The pair resumed their watch on the elf and the boy.

Rath had caught up to his friend and to stop him from getting away again, had grabbed a strand of his long blond hair. Rune yelped as he was yanked backwards, then as an afterthought, reached back and tickled the child's stomach. The small black-haired boy squeaked, releasing his grasp on the elf and covered his sides with his arms. Realizing he had found the child's weak spot, Rune grinned evily and advanced towards him slowly. Rath gave a squeal of mock terror and turned and ran. The boy hadn't taken five steps before he was grabbed around the middle and lifted off the ground with the elf tickling him mercilessly. The child squirmed and twisted causing Rune to loose his balance and fell sideways on the ground. Rath immediately proceeded in kicking snow in the elf's face, before the Rune retaliated in pretending to bury the boy in the snow. The two were both laughing crazily.

****

: Acting like idiots : the small dragon printed on his sign **: **I guess we're the only two _normal_-**:** At that moment Crewgar darted forward barking excitedly, deciding to join in with the pair's fun. Fire gaped at his friend who was now helping Rath to even the odds with the older, bigger elf. The demon-dog had bowled Rune over and was racing around the fallen elf whom Rath was now sitting on triumphantly. Crewgar's tail was wagging madly and his tongue was hanging out. 

****

: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO ACT INSANE?!?! **:** Fire inquired to no one in particular. 

Then as if to add insult to injury, the Water Dragon breezed by, ignoring Fire as if he wasn't there and coming to his master's aid by drenching the demon-dog in a downpour of water which quickly turned frigid in the low temperature outside. Crewgar yelped in surprise as the cold water hit him and danced away from the elf, allowing him to sit up and ably push the child off his chest, before bombarding the young boy with snowballs. 

: RIGHT, MAKE ME LOOK STUPID BY NOT JOINING IN!!! : Fire stated huffily on his sign, then sighing in defeat flew over to Rath and Crewgar's group. 

The two groups had now each made a snow fort rather hurriedly and snowballs at this point, were whizzing through the air. Fire proved to be a good help to his team, for since he breathed fire, was able to reduce the other group's fort into a puddle of water. However, the tide of battle quickly turned, for Water had discovered a rather useful capability to his advantage in this weather. Whenever Rune would hand him a snowball, the blue dragon would blast out water all over it, causing the whole thing to turn to ice. Then tossing it up in the air, would use his tail as a whip when it came back down, shattering the ice-ball and sending the other group ducking for cover from the sharp shards.

****

: NOT FAIR, YOU CHEATER!!! **:** Fire waved his sign angrily at his relative. A shard came flying out of nowhere and embedded itself into the paper. The small dragon sweatdropped and decided to keep quiet for the time being.

Rune not having to hide, looked on at the scene from across him and came to the decision that he had won since the other team could not even come out from behind their snow fort's wall. 

"Alright, Water," he said, calling his dragon off, "I think they've had enough. You can stop."

The small blue dragon looked as if he wanted to keep at for longer, but obeyed. The loosing team emerged with Crewgar lollopping friskly out, Fire glancing at Water warily and Rath trailing slowly behind. 

The elf wanted to laugh at the sight of the dejected-looking child, but wisely held his tongue, only saying, "Don't look so glum, Rath. You'll win next time. But now, we've got to go in."

Rune had expected the boy to protest vehemently, wanting to have another round of snowball fighting, but all the boy said was, "Alright," very softly. He was probably cold, the elf decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*`*`*~*`*~*~*`*~

Rune was in his room, taking off his now wet clothes, when he found out what Fire hand Crewgar had been trying to tell him before they had all gone outside. When the group had re-entered the Dragon Palace, they each had gone their separate ways. Crewgar to the kitchens, to warm up in front of the stoves; Fire off somewhere to sulk about losing; Water, to a place to rest; and Rath to his own room to undress, being strangely silent the whole way.

The elf had just finished slipping out of his cold coat, when a small hesitant voice came from behind him.

"R-Rune?"

Rune turned around to see who it was and felt all his insides freeze up within him. 

Rath stood leaning against his door-frame breathing raggidly and shivering. The child's black hair lay damp and limp across his forehead and his face was a sickish yellow color. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes looked tired and ill. 

"RATH!" the elf yelled, rooted to the spot, "WHAT IN DUSIS-"

"I don't…feel…very good," was the response and with that, the child promptly threw up on the floor.

Rune was up in front of the child in a flash, clapping his hand to the boy's sweaty forehead. "You're burning up!!!" he exclaimed, then stupidly asked, "Are you sick?!?!"

Rath affirmed this by throwing up once again, barely missing the elf. The child moaned and doubled over in the middle, slumping down to the floor. 

Rune had absolutely no idea what to do. He knew he should go for help, but he didn't want to leave the young boy here on his own. So the elf rushed out into the hallway crying, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!! PLEASE, HELP!" There must be someone close by enough to hear that!

The elf stood in the deserted corridor looking about desperately about. He couldn't hear anything…but wait! The sound of hurried footsteps came echoing along the hallway. "HERE! HELP!!!" Rune shouted once more. The footsteps quickened their pace and drew nearer. Then around the corridor, came Kai-stern running towards him.

The Blue Dragon Officer finally reached the elf and asked worriedly, "What? What's wrong?"

Rune seized the man's arm and drew him into the room stating frantically, "Oh, please, it's Rath! I don't know what-"

Upon seeing the child hunched over on the floor, the man shook off the elf's grip and threw himself down beside the boy, and pulled the child up to his chest, pressing his hand against the child's head. Rath held on to the end of Kai-stern's sleeves tightly, his cheeks flushed, and his breath coming out in short little huffs. After feeling his temperature, the Dragon Officer tilted the boy's head back slightly viewing his appearance. Then glancing sharply at the elf, demanded, "Was he outside?"

Rune had a bad feeling about all of this. "Well, yes," he said, "I thought it would cheer him up. I-"

Kai-stern had stood up in a flash, clasping Rath tightly to his chest, and with his eyes burning angrily had shouted, "YOU FOOLISH ELF!!! DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?!?! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC NOTION WERE YOU THINKING?!?!"

Rune stepped back as if he had been slapped. Obviously, the child hadn't been allowed to go outside-but he hadn't known that! It wasn't his fault! However, Kai-stern's words hurt just the same. 

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?!?!"said a frustrated, anxious voice, breaking through the elf's thoughts, "GO GET THE DRAGON LORD AND CERNOZURNA!!!"

Rune gaped at the man for a few seconds then turned and fled the room, rushing down the hallways, wondering how in Dusis he would be able to find Lord Lykuleon in a castle this big. But a least he could get Cernozurna. Bursting into the kitchens, the elf looked about the startled workers until his gaze rested upon a certain short-haired blond woman.

"Rune?" she asked questioningly.

"Cernozurna," he gasped out, "Rath…sick…my room…hurry!!!"

Crewgar got up from where he had been laying on the floor by one of the ovens and whined worriedly. The head maid got over her shock quickly, nodded briskly and cast off her apron. Then pulling out a large black bag from a cabinet she hurried out of the kitchen followed by a whimpering demon-dog and a curious crowd of servants. As she rushed past Rune, the elf asked anxiously, "Do you know where the Dragon Lord is?!"

"His office!" the woman breathed out as she flew by him, with Crewgar fast at her heels.

Rune was off like a shot. At least he knew where that place was! Corridors and hallways flashed by the elf as he ran, and thoughts began whirling crazily through his head. Why was Rath sick? He had made sure that the boy was properly dressed for the kind of weather they had gone out in! And they hadn't even been outside for more than fifteen minutes! Had the child been sick before he had gone out? He hadn't seemed sick then! And Fire and Crewgar had tried to tell him that Rath wasn't supposed to go outside. Why hadn't he listened?! 

The elf had reached the door to the Dragon Lord's office. Rune flung it opened and stood in the doorway, and cast searching eyes around the room. A startled Lykuleon and Ruwalk looked up from where they were both seated at trying hard not to let the ranting and raving Alfeegi about the over-budgeted finances of the Dragon Castle's treasury get to them. The White Dragon Office already on his usual rampage whirled about, prepared to let whoever had interrupted his lecture get it. But the man checked himself when he saw the puffing and troubled face of the elf.

"Rune," the Dragon Lord said standing up, a worried expression clouding his face, "What's wrong?"

"Rath," the elf explained, "Kai-stern told me to come and get you. Oh, please, hurry-he's sick!"

Rune had to hurl himself aside to keep from being run down by the man. Lykuleon was off and running along the hallway before the elf had time to blink, with Ruwalk and Alfeegi right behind him. Rune quickly caught up with them and joined the racing group.

"Did you get Cernozurna?" the Dragon Lord inquired of the elf as they turned around a corner.

"Yes," Rune panted, trying to keep up with the man's long strides, "She's already in my room!"

Lykuleon nodded matter-of-factly and the four slowed down as they reached the elf's room. Rune respectfully let the three men enter ahead of him then he, himself went in.

Kai-stern and Cernozurna were on their knees beside the bed where Rath lay. Crewgar was sitting at the end of the bed, his paws lying on top of it, staring forlornly at his little friend. The child's eyes were shut, the skin above and below his eyes was swollen and purple and the rest of his face was flushed a bright red color. The young boy was lying so still that the only sign of life was his small chest rising and falling slowly. The elf felt another spasm of guilt as he looked on at the child laying there. If only he hadn't taken him outside!

The Dragon Lord made his way over to Kai-stern's side and bent over so his head was close to the Officer's and the two men began to converse in low tones. Rune saw Kai-stern glance at him more than once and knew the man was telling Lord Lykuleon exactly how Rath had managed to be in his present shape. Now the Dragon Lord would know just how irresponsible his new Dragon Knight was. The elf took one final look around the room. 

Cernozurna applied a wet rag to the child's forehead before turning to speak to the other two Officers who had gone over to her. Kai-stern and Lykuleon were still talking softly and the demon-dog had gone from his post up to the front of the bed and had touched the boy's hot cheek with his cold nose.

Rune backed out of the room slowly, leaving quietly unnoticed. 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*`*~*~*~`*~*`*~*~*~*~*`*~*`*~*`*~*`*~**~`*`~~*~**~*~*~*

It was evening and the sun was setting, casting its orange-red rays over the ground, making the snow seem to be on fire. Now night was creeping upon the land with her purple cape of stars, darkening everything below. Behind a window, in the Dragon Castle's library, looking out was a blonde-haired elf with an anxious expression on his face.

Rune stared at the fading light and growing shadows, but not really seeing it. The elf was too busy worrying if Rath was going to be alright and if he was going to be sacked as a Dragon Knight. He was more worried about the former than the latter. Personally, he hadn't believed from the beginning he was fit to be a Dragon Knight and was quite unsure why the Dragon Tribe had chosen him to be one other than the fact than Water had had called him. He hadn't been doing a good job of it lately and didn't think he'd ever fit in with everyone here. So if the Lord chose to change his mind about him, he'd be a bit relieved. And with that decision in place, the elf focused his brain to berate himself soundlessly for letting the child go out and become sick, even when he hadn't known the boy wasn't allowed out and would become ill afterward.

"Rune?" came a voice from the now-darkened library's doorway. 

The elf looked quickly over to the entrance to the room to see the silhouette of a person step into the room and advance towards him. As the figure neared the window, the light of the moon revealed the person to be none other than the Dragon Lord himself. 

Rune felt a sinking feeling wash over him. _This is it_, he thought, _I'm going to be fired. I_ _hope I get to say good-bye to Rath first. If he's even alive._ That last thought made his adrenalin kick in. OH MY GOD! Rune thought wildly, _He' s come to tell me he's dead!_ _I-I've killed him-it's all my fault_! Then the elf wondered if he was going to be punished. OF COURSE I AM! He screamed mentally, _I've practically _MURDERED _him_!!! _And he_ _was a Dragon Knight too_! _That's probably gonna make the penalty DOUBLY_ _WORSE!!!_ _They're probably gonna behead me!!! _I'M GONNA DIE_!!!_

"Rune, calm down," a voice said and the elf realized he had been gripping the ends of his hair and starting to hyperventilate. Rune allowed himself to relax and breathe slowly, looking at the Dragon Lord expectantly.

"Rath's not dead, Rune," Lykuleon stated and smiled slightly, "So you can stop fretting yourself sick."

Rath wasn't dead?! The elf's spirits were raised momentarily, but were dashed quickly. "He's not dead," he stated, "but he's not very well off is he?"

The Dragon Lord's smile slipped off his lips and he nodded, casting his gaze out the window. He looked seemed rather weary.

"Yes," he affirmed, his tone full of worry, "He's still very ill. He's going to be that way for quite some time, I think."

Rune felt a dam break inside of him, "I'm sorry!" he cried, shutting his eyes tightly, trying not to let his tears leak through, "I took him outside! If it weren't for me-!"

The elf felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Lykuleon staring down solemnly at him, "I do not blame you, Rune. If it is anyone's fault, then it is Fire and Crewgar's. They knew he was not to go outside."

"B-But they _tried_ to tell me!" Rune felt the need to defend them.

"It does not matter," the Dragon Lord said, "If they couldn't stop him, they should have come straight to me."

"I just don't see how he could have gotten sick," Rune stated, his head feeling flustered, "I mean he was wearing warm clothes and we weren't out there that long! How could he have-?"

"You have to understand, Rune," Lykuleon said, gazing at the elf intently, "Rath…is not as strong… as he seems."

What? Not as strong? It didn't make sense! The elf began to get the feeling the man had implied something in that statement, but couldn't quite point it out. However, it did make clear of why Kai-stern had reacted the way he did. If Rath was as weak as Lykuleon said he was, then the Dragon Tribe must keep quite a close watch on the boy. 

"Rath has been moved to his room now, Rune," the Dragon Lord said, "You can have yours back again."

"It's alright," the elf said lamely, "He could've…stayed there." He fought back the urge to yawn. All this worrying had taken it's toll on him. But…he couldn't sleep! Not when Rath was sick!  


Lykuleon smiled, noting this, "Somebody will be with Rath at all times until he is better, I assure you. You can even stay with him, if you want. But tonight, it's Kai-stern and you need rest, young one."

Rune allowed the Dragon Lord to place a hand on his back and steer him out of the room, but asked as they were walking down the dark, quiet corridor, "Kai-stern…he blames me, doesn't he?"

"No," Lykuleon said, "He's just very protective of Rath. He doesn't want anything to happen to him. He was just upset that he was sick, that's all."

Somehow, Rune believed him…and felt a great relief. Of everyone there at the Dragon Palace-besides the Lord-there was no one's respect and admiration that the elf wanted more than the Blue Dragon Officer's. Perhaps, it was because he was somewhat different than anyone else here at the Castle, too. He and Rune were alike in a way. In any case, it was a great deal off the elf's mind.

They had reached Rune's room. The elf started forward when Lykuleon spoke.

"Rune."

The elf turned around.

"Do not blame yourself. Rath _will_ recover, you'll see."

Rune nodded and the Dragon Lord turned and disappeared out of sight. Sighing, the elf slipped out of his day clothes and into his nightgarb, then climbed into bed. Burrowing down under the covers, he tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't.

__

There's nothing I can do! He told himself, _Kai-stern is with him. He'll be fine! I 'll go see him tomorrow-he might be better then!_

And with that thought happily in mind, the elf closed his eyes and dropped off into a deep peaceful sleep.

~*~*~~*`*~*`**~*~~*~*`**~`*`*`*~*~~*`~*`**~`*`*`*~*`*~*`*`**~`*~*`~**~`*~*~`

The sleep Rath was having was not as peaceful, though. Left and right, the boy tossed himself about, moaning disturbed. Once in awhile his face would scrunch up in a grimace and he would kick and wave his arms as if struggling against something. Then he would stop and make little noises deep in his throat which sounded halfway between growling and whimpering.

Kai-stern watched the child worriedly, pulling the blankets back over him whenever he kicked them off. The man wondered if he should wake the boy up and administer more medicine to him, but Cernozurna said only once a day. The medicine was strong stuff. The Dragon Officer brushed back the child's untidy bangs, took off the damp cloth that was there and felt his head. It was hot. Very hot. Kai-stern dipped the cloth into a glass of water on the table beside the bed and applied it to the boy's head. Rath gave a weak sound of protest then fell silent. The man wished he could do something more to help him. He felt so useless sitting here! 

The child began his tossing and moaning yet again. Kai-stern could only watch helplessly. Was he having a nightmare? What was he seeing, that made him so restless in his sleep?

~*~*~*`*`*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*`*~**~`*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rath was in a castle somewhere far away. A castle, yet so unlike the bright warm palace of the Dragon Tribe. This one was cold…and dark…and…_evil_. The young boy didn't know how he had come to be here, but somehow he knew he had been here before. Here before…a long time ago. The child shivered as black corridors and walls seem to drift past him. It was like he was here, yet not here and he was floating-being pulled by some unseen force to a certain destination. 

Rath allowed himself to be tugged along, curious of what was at the end. The child was pulled around several corridors, then drifted along a dimly-lit passageway that led down to a dark stair-case leading below the ground. The boy was plunged into black oblivion and couldn't suppress a shudder of unease that passed through him. 

At last, he reached the end of the long flight downwards and saw that the force tugging on him was leading him to a barred door which was set straight in front of the stairs. Rath panicked. He was not slowing down! He was heading directly for that door! He was going to crash! But he didn't. H e simply drifted right through it. The mysterious force led him right to the center of the room, then abruptly released him and disappeared. Rath shivered in fear. He was all alone…or so he thought.

The small boy stiffened as he felt something swirl in the air about him. It wasn't the force which had led him here, but something else entirely. Something foreign, strange…yet so familiar too…

__

Anger! Hate! Frustration! 

Rath started and glanced around, saw nothing, but felt…he had felt those feelings rush over him. They were from another, but they had felt like his own. The child clenched his fists and bit his lip. What was going on?!

__

Anger! Hate! Frustration! The urge to get out…_Freedom!_ Can't. Not allowed…locked up in here. _Captured! Enslaved! Anger! Hate! Frustration!_

Rath shook uncontrollably as the emotions washed over him like a huge wave crashing down on the sand. Why was this happening to him?! What was this…_thing_ that was in the room?! Why couldn't he see it?! Why did it seem so familiar?!

Suddenly the unseen presence within the room rose up-the boy could feel it swarm all about him and flung itself at the sealed door, raging and battling the hard wood insanely.

__

Anger! ! Hate! Frustration! Freedom! Freedom!!! FREEDOM!!!

The door was split open, ripped jaggedly in half, splintered and every inch of it cracked. 

__

JOY! BLISS! FREEDOM! Silence. Thinking. _Resentment. Anger. Hate. Growing stronger…revenge. REVENGE! KILL! REVENGE!!!_

Rath felt the maddened presence's feelings swirl about him and for a moment felt like they were his own. _He _felt the anger, and hate… and the need to kill. Then the presence sprang forward, rushing intently on heading somewhere…to something, and the child's head cleared and he was himself. The boy never had time to worry about his momentary loss of mind, for suddenly the mysterious force was back, pulling him along hurriedly, following the unseen presence.

The child was not going as slow as he had the first time. He was being tugged along so fast, the walls, corridors, and everything was a blur. The force pulled him, faster, faster, faster…then halted quickly and vanished once again. 

Rath blinked and looked around. He was in a bed-chamber of some sort. A large and rather luxurious one by the looks of it. The presence was near him-he could feel it. And all its infurying and enraged emotions were pointed on one figure in the room. The boy stared at the person, trying to quell the odd feelings rising inside him. It was almost as if he…recognized him…

The person was a man with purple hair which was long and flowing around the bangs and down the back of his neck. A man who wore a long brown cape and an evil sneer, and who held a familiar limp black-haired lady in one arm.

"The Dragon Queen!" Rath exclaimed in shock, then covered his mouth with his hands quickly. But it seemed as if no one had heard him. The presence was still beside him, tense and waiting. And the man's gaze was focused to the other side of the room where another familiar person stood. A man with golden hair, holding the most magnificent sword the boy had ever seen, and staring back at the man with purple hair in utmost hatred.

__

Lykuleon? Rath thought, _Why are both the Dragon Lord and Queen here? And who is that man who has Lady Raselene? I…I know…him._

"What took you so long?" the purple-haired man jeered at the Dragon Lord, keeping his arm around the limp Dragon Queen.

"RASELENE!!!" Lykuleon cried anxiously, but the woman did not respond.

Rath clutched his head, trying to make sense out of why this seemed so familiar and worried about whether the unseen presence would attack the man it hated so much and accidently hurt Raselene. But the presence, strangely enough had settled down and had its emotions in check. Now the only feeling Rath was getting from it was one of curiosity. It was wondering what the outcome of this stand-off would be and had decided to stay back and watch.

"I'm sorry," the purple-haired man said mockingly, "I guess she doesn't recognize your voice."

"Nadil!" the Dragon Lord roared, his hand gripping his sword dangerously, eyes narrowing, but showing fear as well, "You didn't-!"

__

Nadil. The name sent a tingling up Rath's spine which quickly spread throughout his entire body. And the name kept flashing in his mind: _Nadil. Nadil. Nadil. Nadil_…

"Relax," the purple-haired man-Nadil-said almost bored, "I only sealed her eyes, ears and mind. But you know," and here, the man drew out his other hand which had been hidden underneath his cloak, and fingered two round bloodied objects with his fingers, "I had to take her Dragon Eyes. She must be so scared."

"YOU TOOK THEM OUT?!" Lykuleon cried, his voice raising dangerously.

"They're useless to me," Nadil shrugged, then looked pointedly at the Dragon Lord, "But to you, only a true Dragon Queen has them. Oh, and by the way…"

Lykuleon started.

"Once you're dead," Nadil smirked, "I take over." Then the purple-haired man released his hold on Raselene, letting the black-haired lady slump to the floor. Nadil's smirk widened into a smile. An evil, malicious smile, but a smile nontheless. "I cast a spell on her. She'll never have your child. You die…when your bloodline …dies with you."

The Dragon Lord seemed to have frozen in place for several seconds, then suddenly he snapped out of his daze and glared at Nadil with a face of someone who was not quite beaten yet. Raising up his sword, he yelled out: "CREWGAR! ILLUSER!"

And two very familiar white shapes rushed into the room and snarling, hurled themselves towards the purple-haired man. 

__

There's two _Crewgars!!!_ Rath thought wildly seeing the similar demon-dogs together. Then he remembered what the Dragon Lord had shouted. One of them was Illuser. _But,_ the child thought, _That's…my name…_

The demon-dogs surged forward towards the purple-haired man, seemingly intent on attacking him, but swerving aside at the last possible second. Lykuleon pointed his sword front-ward and plunged it towards the man. Nadil twisted his head at an angle, and the only impact the weapon had was making a large dent in the wall behind him. 

The Dragon Lord straightened himself and stood tall in place. Holding his sword upright and his eyes flashing dangerously, proclaimed with a heated vehemenence, "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! _EVER_!"

And from the golden-haired man's body expelled such a light that Rath was blinded for a moment. The light was bright, pulsing, and warm. He…he had felt this before…up on the Snowy Mountains…in the cave…with Kharl. Squinting, the young boy peered through the radiance of the light, trying to see what was going on.

The purple-haired man was smiling, as if the Dragon Lord's light did not effect him at all, and holding up his fore-finger and thumb…began to chant.

The child shivered, listening to the strange foreign words which sounded like a gong in his ears. They didn't make any sense-it must be some sort of spell! What…what was this odd sensation coursing through him? Every part of his body hurt!

"_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"_

The two demon-dogs had felt it too. Howling in anguish, they cringed low to the ground, as if trying to stop the pain from spreading.

Lykuleon lowered his sword and began to shake, "What?" he voiced, his eyes growing wide in shock, "STOP!"

Nadil continued his chanting.

The Dragon Lord bent over in the middle and fell hard to the floor, sweat lining his face in exertion. The man was gripping his left arm tightly.

Suddenly, one of the demon-dogs leaped up from where it lay, hunched over on the ground, and raced forward, ramming head-first into the chanting, purple-haired man. 

"WHAT?!" Nadil shouted in surprise and looked down to where the demon-dog stood tensely in front of him, "STUPID MUTT!" the man shouted angrily, and a flickering ball of flame appeared in his hand, "I didn't finish…_CURSING HIM_!!!"

And the demon-dog's entire body was encased in swirling, raging hot flames.

Rath cried out in horror, but ceased when Lykuleon yelled, "ILLUSER!!!". _It's not_ _Crewgar_, he thought in relief, _It's the other one-the one with my name_! The boy looked about and saw the remaining demon-dog, whom he now recognized as the real Crewgar, pick himself up off the floor and go over to where the fallen Dragon Queen lay.

"Crewgar, stay with Raselene!" Lykuleon ordered, bent over the other bloodied, fallen demon-dog. 

It was dying, Rath could tell. It lay slumped over in the Dragon Lord's arms, with scorch marks and open wounds all over it's body, and its breath exhaling in short, raspy pants. Although, he did not know the animal, the child felt pity for the creature. He hoped he would never see Crewgar like this…

"WHAT?! ILLUSER!" Lykuleon cried, interrupting the boy's thoughts. And to Rath's astonishment, he saw the demon-dog starting to stand. Slowly, it brought itself upright, finally standing on its own four feet, although unsteady with blood dripping down it's coat. Then suddenly, large pointed shards of ice were in the air beside it and suspended in space waiting…

Both Nadil and the Dragon Lord realized what the purpose of the shards were for at the same time, but Lykuleon was faster. Swinging his sword in a wide arc, he sliced the large shards in the middle, sending them spinning and flying forward…straight at the purple-haired man who stood directly in their path.

Rath did not voice outloud his shock or his horror. No sound would come out of his mouth. The child could feel the presence's emotions as well, too: Shock. Loss. _Revenge taken from him_! _NOOOOOOOOO!!! _But neither the boy nor the presence could do anything about what had happened. They could only watch as if in slow motion, as the purple-haired man's head fell off his shoulders and rolled onto the ground.

"LORD NADIL!" came a disbelieving, astonished voice somewhere from the room.

"WAIT, SHYRENDORA!" came another nearby.

Rath looked about and saw on the other end of the room, two identical-looking Yokai, each with long, pale-blond hair. The presence's emotions changed yet again. _Disgust._ Servants of the one he hated_. Anger_. _Loathing. Hate. Disgust_!!! The young boy shivered. Those people-they were familiar…like Nadil…

The whole castle began to vibrate, taking the child's mind off that train of thought, as it began to collapse.

Fear rose once again in the small black-haired child, as he wondered if he was going to be hit with the falling debris, but it was like his body wasn't physical. Nothing touched him. 

"Ugh!" the Dragon Lord cried, peering through the dust of the falling debris. He clutched the now limp Illuser to him tightly and shouted, "I cut off his head! COME, LIGHT DRAGON!!!"

Rath stared in awe as the magnificent white dragon appeared in front the man in large form. He had never seen the Light Dragon when he had transformed. Dragons only transformed for their masters, and though Light had chosen him as his master in the end, he had been unconscious when the incident had occurred. So the child watched in star-struck reverence as the white dragon towered above the golden-haired man, illuminating a bright light all about it. Rath could not help feel a little jealous of Lykuleon right then, knowing who the dragon really belonged to.

"Take Raselene and Crewgar," the Dragon Lord started to say, but paused momentarily as several blueish-green lights entered into the ruins of the destroyed room and swarmed around him, "…outside…what?"

And the round floating balls of light showed their true form to be revealed as…

"Faeries?!" Rath exclaimed excitedly. He had never seen one before(though Rune was as close as it got).

Lykuleon seemed equally surprised at the miniscule visitors.

"Dragon Lord," one said in a tiny, high-pitched voice, "Let us take care of them."

The Dragon Lord got over his shock and quickly affirmed that they weren't enemies, nodded and let the faeries help the Light Dragon carry the last demon-dog and the Dragon Queen into the air and away from the evil ruins of the castle.

A single remaining faerie stayed behind long enough to say to the man, "You must help Illuser."

"But he's," Lykuleon started to say, but the faerie had vanished, "Already…dead," the man finished dully.

"_LY-KU-LEON_," came a rather familiar voice in a sing-songish way.

Both Rath and the Dragon Lord jumped startled, but the invisible presence's emotions sky-rocketed in malicious joy, sweeping over the child beside it like a storm. _Alive! Revenge after all! Joy! Kill! Revenge!_

For there, appearing suddenly out of the dust of the debris was the purple-haired man still alive, one hand fingering his neck, which was dripping crimson blood from the clean-cut wound the Dragon Lord had made. 

The black-haired boy chilled in fear, even as the presence beside him shivered in long-awaited anticipation. Nadil coming back was most assuredly not a good sign…

"It was fun," the man sneered, "See ya around!"

"MONSTER!" Lykuleon proclaimed vehemently.

Nadil ignored the Dragon Lord who was still on the ground clutching the dead Illuser and turned to the two identical Yokai who awaited him, "Shydeman, Shyrendora, ready to go?"

"Yes, My Lord!" they answered together in perfect union.

What? _No_. Couldn't leave! Not yet. Must _KILL, TEAR, RIP_ first! _REVENGE!!! _

But the three Yokai were gone as quickly as the unseen presence had been alarmed at their sudden departure. Rath was nearly drowned out of his own reason as the presence's emotions washed over him: _LOSS! LOSS! LOSS! NO REVENGE! GOT AWAY_! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ANGER! HATE! FRUSTRATION!!!_

At last the presence's rage died down as the thing-whatever it was-gazed at the golden-haired man remaining in the room in mild interest.

Lykuleon stood bent over the limp demon-dog, head bowed for several seconds, contemplating all that happened, possibly, then deciding, got up, spread his cloak over the creature and made his exit out of the dark, foreboding, destroyed castle.

And Rath was left alone with the mysterious presence. 

Fear welled up in the child terribly. Everything had been alright up until now. He had never really been on his own in this…odd dream. First, that force had guided him to this thing, then here to this room, where in it, had been several people he had known. But now, he was all alone with only this vengeful, rathful…monster that he couldn't see and didn't know if it could sense him or not, and the realization that he might be stuck here in this nightmare forever with this thing was not very comfortable.

But the presence made no notice that it knew the child was there, and was much more interested in the body of the dead, still Illuser. The young boy felt a swish in the air, and somehow knew the presence had gone over and was circling the body, excitement swelling within it: _No form by myself. Body_…_ need…body. Need…shape. Have body kill…HIM! YES! YES! BODY! YES!!!_

Rath grew more frightened than he had been before with the presence's wild, rising emotions, but before anything drastic had happened, another person entered the room. A person with short yellow hair with two long side-locks, and orange bangs. Another Yokai. The Yokai wasn't as old as the others who had been here before him, but looked quite young. He was around Rune's age, Rath guessed.

The Yokai walked over to where the demon-dog lay and squatted down near its body. Rath could feel the invisible presence tensing. 

"Hmph," the young Yokai stated, his face breaking into a sneer similar to one like Nadil had had, "Ice Illuser's dead. The Dragon Lord couldn't even save an animal." Then reaching out one arm, he unfurled Lykuleon's cloak to view the demon-dog underneath, "This guy…must have touched his blood." 

__

Too close…getting too close…MY BODY!!! MINE!!! AWAY!!!

The outraged, possessive feelings swept over the small child from the unseen presence and the next thing Rath knew was that the invisible being had plunged itself into the still demon-dog's form on the ground. And the minute it did, Illuser began to glow…

"What?!" the young Yokai exclaimed hurling himself backwards.

And to Rath's absolute horror, the dead demon-dog rose up from the floor, and began to twist and re-arrange shape. It's claws extended long and sharp, the fur from its back spread out and enlarged, its tail split and out of one, became seven, and its eyes…its eyes were unfocused and blood-red. 

__

Possessed, Rath thought, yet somehow, the whole scene was vaguely…familiar. As if it were a play the child had seen a long time ago, but couldn't really recall all that had happened.

The possessed Illuser's body was glowing, expelling a bright white light which the young boy wondered what it was until he remembered that the Dragon Lord had done the same thing. Rath puzzled over why the presence could do it too until he decided that it was because he was inside Illuser's body and the demon-dog had had an encounter with Lykuleon's blood before-hand. But the boy's mind was quickly turned back to the present.

The young Yokai and the possessed demon-dog were both standing a few feet apart, tense and staring-like a show-down, each one daring the other to move. Then without warning, the dead Illuser struck.

Rath didn't have time to cover his eyes and block out the awful sight-he could only watch in a horrific yet enthralling fashion as the possessed demon-dog sunk his teeth into the Yokai's right arm and ripped the body part out from the socket, spurting red blood everywhere. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!!!"

The Yokai went down to the ground, gripping what was left of his arm in agony.

And the presence got its first taste of blood.

__

WARM! JUICY! FRESH! EXCITEMENT! MORE! MORE! MORE!!! KILL ALL!!!! 

And the presence within Illuser's dead body tore from the ruins of the destroyed castle, out into the forest beyond…and Rath was suddenly being pulled into darkness by the invisible force yet again, the scene in front of him fading into nothing. But it did not matter this time. For the child did not need to wonder what the possessed demon-dog was or where it was heading. He knew.

He had seen everything else that had happened after the rampaging demon had left Nadil's palace and gone out into the world. He had seen it when he had been captured by Kharl, who had brought the dimmed memories to the surface. Oh, yes,he knew what the terrible beast had done. What…_he_….had done.

So the child did not fret as the mysterious force pulled him down into darkness. He wanted nothing more than to forget, than to die, than to cease _being_ for a time. And as the boy hung on to the last final strands of consciousness, he wondered dimly why he felt such an intense and searing hatred for Nadil-what was his uncleared past with him? Then merciful oblivion overtook him

~*~**~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~*~**~~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~*~**~*

Rune didn't care if the Dragon Lord had told him not to blame himself about Rath. He did anyway. Especially now that the child had been running a high fever for three days, tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent things while he slept. The elf felt near crazy with guilt. But the most horrible thing about the whole situation was that no on else seemed to blame him. It was Fire and Crewgar who were aimed with the disgusted, pointed looks. The same pair that slept nightly by the child's bed and hardly ate at all. They were the ones everyone said was at fault. Needless to say, that on top of everything else, did not make the elf feel any better. However, Rune had tried to pull himself together, for Rath's sake. Even if the boy was to exhausted with his fever to be as aware of things as he usually was, everyone was trying to make the young boy as comfortable as possible. 

The Dragon Fighters visited the child every morning and brought him fruits and candy until Alfeegi discovered them in the act and blew up screaming, demanding to know if they wanted to make the poor boy more sick than he was. The Dragon Lord and Ruwalk visited as often as their busy schedule allowed and actually read to the semi-conscious child. Unfortunately, the story the Yellow Dragon Officer chose one time was Golilocks and the Three Bears, and Rath was stirred up from his semi-conscious frame of mind to declare stoutly that, "That wasn't how the story went," and for them to, "Tell it right, like Rune!". Of course, both men wanted to know how the version Rath had heard went and the child told it, through sluggish, tired lips. By the time the boy had gotten to the part where Goldilocks was being eaten by the three demons disguised as bears, Ruwalk's mouth was hanging open in astonishment and Lykuleon was chuckling amusedly to himself. However, both men agreed later that the elf certainly knew how to weave stories that the boy actually paid attention to.

But of all the people who visited Rath, the Dragon Queen was the most one who visited the most. Raselene was the child every day, all day until sunset. One time, as Rune passed by the room, he saw through the open door, the Dragon Queen sitting in a chair, the small boy in her lap, covered in a blanket, humming softly as she rocked him back and forth. Rath's eyes were shut and his face was still flushed, but the elf could tell he was at peace. And as he watched the Lady Raselene brush back some of the child's unruly black bangs in a loving fashion, he wondered that since Nadil had made her barren, if she ever imagined Rath as her own. The love in her eyes and the tender smile on her lips as she gazed down at the young boy, answered Rune's question by itself.

*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~**~~*~**~~*~*~*`*~**~`*

"Rath?" Rune asked, staring down at the child in front of him, who was sitting upright on the bed. The boy's fever had finally broken, but everyone was still being extra-careful with the kid in case he had a relapse. And the elf was feeling a bit unsure of himself, because he still blamed himself for the child becoming ill in the first place. Today was the first time he had actually spoken to the boy since that day outside, and he was nervous.

"Don't be so uptight, Rune," Rath said.

"What?" the elf blinked, wondering what the boy was talking about.

"You're worried about catching what I had, aren't you?" the child inquired, peering up at his friend intently.

"Oh, no!" Rune cried, a bit hurt that the young boy had thought that he was that heartless, "It's not that-."

"Because," Rath stated, interrupting, "I don't think I'm con…con…er…con-tay-g-g…"

****

: Contagious **:** Fire printed on his sign where he sat on the windowsill near his master's bed.

"Yes," the child declared firmly, "I don't think I'm con-tay-jus!"

"No, Rath," the elf said sighing, "I don't care about _that_. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for letting you get sick." 

"Oh," the boy said blinking, "Well, it's not you're fault. It's theirs!" 

The elf looked over to where the child was pointing emphatically to Crewgar and Fire. The demon-dog whined and looked ashamed, but the little red dragon held up his sign indignantly which read **: **WHADAYA MEAN IT'S OUR FAULT?! YOU KNEW YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED OUT! YOU BROUGHT IT ON YOURSELF!!!**: **

"Nope," Rath said, shaking his head, "You guys weren't responsible enough to go tattle to Alfeegi and bring him outside, so I could sock him with some snowballs."

"Wait a minute," Rune said, his eyes seeing a whole new light to what had happened, "You knew you weren't supposed to go out, but you did, so that Fire and Crewgar would go tell Alfeegi, and you could hit him with snowballs?"

"That's what I just said," Rath stated blankly, then sighed, drawing little designs on the covers in front of him, "Only it didn't work. They didn't tell Alfeegi and I didn't get to slam him. But I had fun anyway, even if I did get sick!"

The elf half-wanted to wring his neck, but settled for the other half, which bent down and gave the child a hug. Quickly, of course. Rath didn't seem like the hugging type. 

"I'm just glad you're O.K.," he whispered, then drew back and cast eyes over the boy in front of him, "You know every night while you were sick, you were restless. Did you have bad dreams?"

The child seemed to freeze up at that comment and stared straight ahead, as if reliving something. His small hands gripped the blankets tightly. For a moment, he looked sad, anxious, bewildered…and scared. 

"Rath?" Rune questioned, alarmed at the boy's appearance.  


Rath blinked and looked around him, as if coming back to the present from someplace far away. Glancing quickly at the elf's worried face, the child quickly broke out a large, wide smile and threw himself backwards, lying down on the bed and drawing the covers over him. Then beaming up at him, asked, "Will you tell me 'Goldilocks and the three bears' again, Rune? Ruwalk told it wrong."

The elf frowned, sure the story was a distraction, so he wouldn't ask anymore questions. However, not wanting to pry, Rune sighed and settled down in a chair next to the bed and began the tale, feeling good for the first time in three days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*`**~~*~*~**~*~*`**~~**~~*~*~*~*~

Rune moaned, feeling absolutely horrible. Every part of his body ached-his head worst of all-and he was shivering violently, though he felt strangely hot.

Cernozurna finished applying a cool cloth to his head and the Dragon Lord chuckled softly, shaking his head, and said, "I do believe you've caught Rath's cold, Rune, though luckily, it's not as bad as his was."

" 'I don't think I'm contagious'," the elf muttered, quoting the child's words, "The little rat!"

"Oh, dear," the head maid said worriedly to her assistants, "I think he's delirious!"

Lykuleon began laughing outright, then managed to pull himself together long enough to say, "I don't think it's quite that bad, Cernozurna. Now, what needs to be done with him?"

In the end it was decided that Rune would be alright on his own, and would be able to take his medicine by himself. All he needed was rest. So they left the elf alone, where he dozed fitfully before he was awakened by a small familiar voice.

"Rune?"

Blearily, the elf opened his eyes to see a black-haired child peering around the door which had been pushed ajar.

"R-Rath?" Rune inquired, feeling a massive headache coming on, "What are you doing here?"

The child stayed where he was and stated, "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for getting you sick."

The elf couldn't help grinning at those familiar words and managed to mumble, " 'S not you're fault. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll be better soon." He could feel himself drifting back off to sleep when…

"Rune?"

Sighing, Rune opened his eyes again and asked, "What?"

"I got something to make you better," the young boy said, then went around the door and walked over to where the elf lay on the bed.

"Wha's that?" Rune inquired, issuing to a steaming bowl which rested on top of the tray the child was carrying.

"This is for you," Rath stated happily as he set the tray down on the night stand beside the bed and held the bowl out to his friend, "I made it myself!"

The elf took the bowl from the child and peered down at its contents suspiciously. Somehow, he didn't think children were very good cooks.

"It'll cure your cold," Rath said, "The Dragon Queen had Cernozurna bring her all those ingredients in there to my room and she made it while I was watching. It works, Rune, really!"

Well, Rune supposed as he dipped the spoon into the mush and lifted it to his lips, If the Dragon Queen had made this before, it should be alright for Rath to do the same. Anything to get rid of the ghastly headache he had.

OR NOT!!!

Rune grabbed the container of water which rested on his night stand-which was for dipping the compress on his head in-and drained it down to the last drop, gulping it down as fast as he could. After it was gone, and his throat still on fire, the elf turned and flung his face into his pillow, exhaling hot breath, which he was sure had flames into the coolness of its surface.

"Y-You don't…like it?"

Rune twisted his head and peered through tear-lidded eyes at the small black-haired boy whose lower lip was trembling and on whose face was a hurtful expression.

Turning back over and picking up the bowl quickly, the elf replied hastily, "NO! NO! I DO! It's very…er, very…_unique_!"

Rath beamed at him and waited expectantly.

Lifting the spoon with a quivering hand, Rune brought the eating utensil to his mouth, then saying a quick prayer, swallowed it.

"It's so spicy too!" he squeaked, his throat feeling like a volcano flowing backwards.

"Rune," Rath asked, staring at the elf who had two streams of water flowing down his face from his closed eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"I-It's just," Rune tried to think of a suitable lie through his present condition, "I'VE NEVER EATEN _ANYTHING_ THAT TASTED QUITE LIKE THIS!!!"

The child giggled…and beamed…and waited for the elf to take another bite.

The only good and ironic side to this whole affair, Rune decided, bracing himself for the next mouthful, was that he honestly didn't believe he was going to be sick for much longer!

O.K.! O.K.! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG, BUT TO ALL HONESTY, I WORKED LIKE EVERY DAY ON THIS CHAPTER AND THIS IS HOW LONG IT TOOK! How many weeks anyway? Three, four? I don't know! And I know this wasn't as funny as I usually do-BUT THERE IS A POINT TO THIS DARKER CHAPPIE LATER ON IN THE STORY! 'KAY?! Anyway, don't worry, the next ch. WILL BE FUNNIER!!! No, scratch that! I'm talking about: CHAOS! INSANITY! UTTER AND COMPLETE NO POINT STUFF!!! Ya wanna hint on what's gonna happen? Well, just think: There'll be a lot of FOWL stuff going on!!!(NO, I DID NOT SPELL THAT INCORRECTLY-THAT'S THE POINT! IT'S A PUN, PEOPLE, GET IT?!?!?!) Whoa, too much coffee! O.K, hopefully next ch. won't take as long as this one! 

Oh, and I want you people to tell me, those of you who've read Vol.12, do you guys think Kharl has a little obsession with Rath that goes WAY BEYOND NORMAL?! (If an obsession is normal). Please, let me know! I need a second opinion. I found that Vol. Very disturbing-if not also very interesting! 

****

Pyrokittykat-FAVORITE AUTHOR?!?! : squeals and dies of happiness. No really, thanks for reviewing so much. It helped. I'm glad you like my stories so much!

****

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE!!! HUSTLE! HUSTLE! 


	4. Why They Never Felt Guilty About Eating ...

**Disclaimer:** NO! I DON'T OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS OR ITS CHARACTERS! I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR A LITLE WHILE UNTIL I'M READY TO GIVE THEM BACK UNHARMED! Well, mostly unharmed…relatively unharmed…IT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU MEAN BY 'UNHARMED'!evil laugh BWAHAHAHA!

**Ch.4. Why They Never Felt Guilty About Eating Chicken Again!**

He should have seen it coming. Honestly, undoubtedly-it was true. Anytime Rath showed even the _tiniest_ little bit of interest in something, you were safe to be sure that absolute chaos ensued. And the incident that had just happened recently had been no exception. Rune berated himself later on for what happened. It seemed he was berating himself for a lot of things lately. It all had started when the Dragon Lord had sent for an entertainment show to be put on in the Palace…

"An entertainment show? Here?" Rune questioned with surprise at finding out the news from Ruwalk..

"Yes," the Yellow Dragon Officer said, leaning against the railing of the balcony which the two were standing on, "Lykuleon thought it would be a nice change from everyone's usual grueling schedule-you know to give everyone a chance to relax." Then almost as an afterthought, as he viewed the white-covered grounds of the Dragon Castle, said, "And to distract Rath from plotting any more of his little schemes."

The elf grimaced at that last remark, but it was true. Since the moment he had been declared well, the young boy had wrought out prank after prank after prank upon poor unsuspecting victims almost as if he was making up for lost time when he had been sick. So far, the child had waited patiently behind several corridors until some poor soul came wandering along, whereupon as they rounded the corner they were immediately doused with a large bucketful of water, following an overcoat of powdered sugar. However, this little trick compared to all the rest of the boy's pranks was nothing. Rath had them all scared out of their skin when he pretended he had fallen out of a balcony and was found on the snow outside covered in a sticky red substance. Everyone had gone berserk, running around like a chicken with its head cut off, when the child had sat up suddenly, laughing at them all and the red substance turning out to be ketchup. Another time on a particularly cold, snowy day, when everyone was seated in the dining area for lunch eating Cernozurna's special chili, the meal was loudly interrupted by an enormous eruption down at the Dragon Officer's end of the table. Everyone had looked up from their bowls to see a wide-eyed, red-faced Alfeegi-his spoon half-way to his mouth-sitting rigidly while a large column of fire burned tall and intensely behind him. And to add salt to a very open wound, a strong, unpleasant odor began spreading itself through the air. Needless to say, while everyone was laughing, Rath and Fire made their escape before the White Dragon Officer could figure out the best way to kill them.

Thinking of that prank again made a small smile appear on Rune's lips, no matter how hard he tried not to let it.

Ruwlk grinned along with the elf, knowing what he was remembering, "Yeah," the Officer agreed chortling with glee, "That trick on Alfeegi-that was hilarious!"

"WAS IT NOW?"

Ruwalk choked on his laughter and stared in horror in front of him where Alfeegi had materialized, face purple, eyebrows twitching, and several veins popped out on his forehead. The Blue Dragon Officer's mind froze and he gulped back a large lump of terror in his throat.

Alfeegi stalked up to him until his face was a mere few inches away from Ruwalk's, then proceeded in unleashing his wrath:

"SO YOU FOUND IT FUNNY, NOW DID YOU? YOU THOUGHT IT QUITE AMUSING, DID YOU?"

"N-n-no!" the red-haired man stuttered, trying to prove his innocence, " W-w-well, yes, b-but…uh…er…" Ruwalk broke off realizing he was only infuriating Alfeegi further and laughed nervously, his face perspirating tiny beads of sweat.

Rune found the whole scene quite intriguing. In all his time since he had come to the Castle he had never seen Alfeegi this upset-not even Kai-stern's late arrivals and departures had made the man look as bad as this. The White Dragon Officer seemed a bit…unhinged. _Insane_ would have been the right word to fit the occasion, but the elf was a bit hesitant to agree with that description lest Alfeegi could somehow read minds.

The strawberry-blond haired man now had his fellow Officer tight-pressed against the balcony's railing which poor Ruwalk was gripping for dear life. Alfeegi's hands were flexing themselves spontaneously as if he wanted to place then around the other man's neck and throttle him into oblivion. Rune spent a few seconds mulling over whether this was the man's real intention or if he was gettting ready to spring out a mallet and whack Ruwalk into next week as Rath proclaimed daily that he did. Unfortunately, the elf never found this out as the White Dragon Officer spotted Rune watching him with avid interest. Clearing his throat hurriedly, he folded his arms across his chest quickly as if to prevent his hands from doing anything unexpected. Obviously, he didn't want to create a scene in front of anyone.

Ruwalk seemed quite relieved at his fellow Officer's actions, but wasn't out of the boiling pot just yet, as Alfeegi bored his eyes straight into his furiously. The red-haired man could almost see flames blazing in them. He gulped-_he was going to die._

And then he was saved. Miraculously, coincidentally, purposely-he did not know. But in the next instant, a small black-haired child had rushed past them and had hurled himself onto his elfin friend exclaiming breathlessly, "Rune! Rune! There's going to be an entertainment show here! Didcha know! Didcha know!" 

Rune smiled down at the flustered young boy in front of him, "Yes, Rath," he said laughing, "I knew."

Rath seemed to have been waiting for a confirmation such as this, for he let out a shriek of joy and began bouncing up and down wildly, unable to conceal his excitement. "Yaaaaay!" he cried, flinging his arms out into the air.

"_WE'RE WHAT?_"

Alfeegi's shocked, outraged voice was enough to halt the child in his tracks and for both Rune and Ruwalk's hearts to skip a beat. The strawberry-blond haired man was very dangerous about certain issues he didn't like-worrying about finances being one of them. The elf and Yellow Dragon Officer backed away from him hurriedly in case he started casting lightening bolts.

The White Dragon Officer strode over to where Rath stood and towering above the boy, asked menacingly, "_What_…are we planning to do?"

The child did not seem at all troubled or fearful of the fact that the man who was ominously close to going over the edge stood above him, and stated simply, "The Dragon Lord said we're gonna have an entertainment show here tomorrow!"

And Alfeegi promptly exploded.

"THE PALACE'S TREASURY IS ALREADY LOW ON THE BASIS OF WHICH _HE_-" Alfeegi pointed an accusing, violently-shaking finger at Ruwalk, "ALWAYS LOANS KAI-STERN A COUPLE OF HUNDRED EXTRA BUCKS AND _NOW_ THE LORD HAS ORGANIZED AN ENTERTAINMENT SHOW AS WELL! IS HE _DELIBERATELY_ TRYING TO PLACE US _YEARS_ BEHIND IN DEBT? I SHALL GO AND PUT A STOP TO SUCH FOOLERY!"

And they all watched Afeegi stalk off in a smoldering rage of fury.

Rath was suddenly seized from behind, plucked off the floor and hugged fiercely by a much relieved Ruwalk. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the man sobbed, squeezing the boy tighter to him, tears of gratitude flowing down his face.

He received a sharp kick to the shin in welcome.

"Owowowowow!" the Officer yelped, grabbing his leg and dropping the child.

Rune wandered over concerned but Rath merely picked himself off the ground and asked the elf with earnest seriousness, "Alfeegi won't be able to cancel the show will he?"

"No," the elf replied certain, "Remember, Lord Lykuleon's the ruler-not him. And the Dragon Lord wants to have a show."

The young boy nodded understandingly, then broke off into a wide, mischievous grin, "Well, I'd better go and get the rest of my pranks done today," he chirped, "I wanna enjoy the show tomorrow!"

And the boy skipped off merrily, humming an innocent-sounding tune and disappeared around the corner.

Rune glanced over to where Ruwalk was hopping madly about like some crazed pelican, clutching his injured leg. Perhaps at one point before, he would have sweatdropped, but this time he only shook his head and went on his way. He was getting used to the Dragon Tribe's random acts and oddness.

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ He wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was _NOT _a good thing, Rune decided later the next day.

The entertainment show had arrived as planed on schedule-obviously Alfeegi had not been able to cancel it-and everyone in the palace had settled in the main audience chamber to watch it. Some people had been waiting for over an hour or more before the show was ready to begin. Many a person's nerves were tingling with excitement and anticipation for the show to start, so when the Dragon Lord and his Officers arrived and taken their seats, people began quivering with eagerness, knowing that the moment they had long been waiting for had finally come.

The beginning wasn't so bad-in fact Rune would've told you it was a _great_ entrance. The other half of the large room which the audience wasn't accompanying had been draped out in long, blue curtains with shining silver stars where behind them the members of the performing troupe were getting ready. Perhaps the trouble had all really started before the show had begun.

Rune had been sitting in his chair hoping that the show wouldn't be boring. The elf had looked about him viewing the others. He saw Ruwalk trying to casually hide on the Dragon Lord's right side from a sulking Alfeegi on the Lord's left. He tried _not _to look behind him where the Dragon Fighters were sitting as well as the red-haired one who had unfortunately asked Rune out on a date. He still couldn't quite face the Dragon Fighters after that incident. Instead he focused on Rath who was squirming impatiently in his seat, straining his head upwards, as if doing that he might be able to get a glimpse of what was going on beyond the blue curtains.

"What's taking so long!" the black-haired boy demanded scowling.

"Well, they have to make sure all their gear is in order," the elf said, not really knowing the reason, "They have to do that to put on a good show."

"Yeah, well you think they would before they're about to perform," Rath muttered slumping down in his chair.

**: What makes you think they're really performers: **Fire inquired on his sign which held up to the two Dragon Knights.

Rune blinked confused, "What do you mean? Of course, they're performers. Why else would they be here?"

**: Don't be too sure:** the small dragon cautioned, waving his sign about **: Things aren't** **always what they seem. A group gets invited into the Castle by the Dragon Lord himself. Just a little, harmless traveling group. We don't know them. Why should we believe who they say they are:**

The elf was about to say that was the whole idea was ridiculous, when Rath broke in excitedly.

"YEAH!" he cried as if seeing the show in a whole new perspective, "YOU'RE RIGHT! I BET THEY'RE ALL REALLY," here the child paused dramatically then exclaimed, "DEMONS IN DISGUISE!"

_Oh, Dusis_, Rune thought sweatdropping, _Not demons _again! He had to discourage this newfound revelation before it grew into anything too big.

"Now, Rath," he tried calmly, "Don't over-exaggerate things. I'm _sure_ that these people are really-"

"DEMONS!" the young boy squealed, his eyes shining in happiness.

"NO!" Rune yelled exasperated, his calm demure slipping. This kid had a one-track mind! But…it was no good loosing his temper. Getting a hold on himself, he took a deep breath and started again, "Rath…let's look at this logically. This group had high recommendations, they were checked for weapons when they came in here, and no demons are able to enter the palace grounds anyway. These people are only here to-"

**: Lure us into a false sense of security : **Fire stated.

"YEAH!" Rath shouted, his small hands balled up into fists excitedly.

"No," the elf tried again, feeling a small vein make its way to the surface of his forehead, "They're just going to-"

**: Ambush us with a surprise attack when we're not expecting it : **

"YEAH!" 

"_No_. They're just ordinary people except for the fact they-"

"ARE DEMONS!"

**: Who are waiting for the opportune moment to slice and dice us all open :**

"YEAH!" 

"NOOOOOO!" Rune screeched, feeling several more veins pop out on his forehead, "THEY ARE JUST A TRAVELING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP WHOSE JOB IS TO ENTERTAIN PEOPLE! THEY ARE JUST GOING TO PERFORM THEIR TECHNIQUES FOR US!"

**: Your bad if 'performing their techniques' happen to be cutting people in half and ripping out their insides:** Fire shrugged.

Rath gasped and looked positively delighted.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING THINGS!" the elf screamed at the dragon. He was the one who had started this whole mess! He had to delude Rath away from the idea of disguised demons as performers. If he didn't the child might do something drastic and the whole show might be ruined!

Unfortunately, Rune never had time. The blue curtains parted and the crowd gasped in awe as a man with black bushy beard and hair stepped out. He was wearing a shimmering cloak that seemed to reflect all colors and a fine pointed hat with a peacock feather in it.

"Welcome-a, Ladees and Geentlemen! Welcome-a to Maichelli Marvolo's Traveleeng Entertainment Group and I-Marvolo-am the head-a!"

When the man spoke it was with a thick and strange foreign accent. As the audience was giving their greeting in wild applause, Rath and Fire voiced aloud their opinion of that particular trait of his.

"Sneakily suspicious," the black-haired boy stated.

**: Definitely dodgy:** the dragon agreed.

"STOP IT!" Rune hissed through clenched teeth. _Curse _Fire for putting stupid, wild ideas into the child's head! He hoped they weren't going to be like this during the whole show! But he had no more time to think-Marvolo was crossing the floor, heading their direction.

Rath gasped as he saw the man coming, "Fire! He's heading right towards us!"

**: HE MUST KNOW WE SUSPECT HIM:** the dragon exclaimed panicky on his sign, eyes wide **:HE'S COMING TO SHUT US UP:**

"OH, FOR DUSIS'S SAKE!" Rune roared, but could say no more as the man stopped right in front of them.

"Well, what's all-a thees?" Marvolo asked, staring at the odd trio which consisted of an elf who had his eyes shut fast and was rubbing his forehead irritably and a wide-eyed boy and dragon whose jaws were both hanging open.

"What's weeth all-a these faces,ah?" the man asked, placing his hands on hips, "You look like you half-dead-a!"

Even with his eyes closed, Rune could imagine the looks of horror which must have passed over both Rath's and Fire's faces at that innocent statement. As it was, a soft, frenzied whisper reached his ear, "Did you hear that? He just gave us an implied threat!"

The elf sighed, wishing a there was a wall nearby so he could bang his head against it. He was going to get gray hairs before his time.

He opened his eyes as Marvolo began to speak, "I know-a sometheeng that weell cheer you up-a,eh!" and the man backed up a few paces, then declared, "My leettle preseents always-a do the trick-a!"

**: Watch out:** Fire warned **: He's getting ready to spring something:**

Suddenly, with an eccentric sweep of his feathered hat, which he flung out towards the audience, he made numerous sugared sweets fall out, sprinkling down in a shower of candy. Squealing, people scrambled out of their seats, pushing and shoving each other, scrappling over who got which.

Rath picked up one, peeled the wrapper off, inspected it for awhile, then popped it in his mouth.

**: DON'T EAT THAT: **Fire waved his signs frantically in front of the young boy **: IT COULD BE POISIONED:**

The black-haired child merely shrugged and said, "It won't kill me-I have a special life force ya know!"

_That_ caught Rune's attention, but he didn't find out anymore as the sound of loud sizzling sputters reached his ears. Curiously, he looked up with everyone else and spotted the source from which it came from-Marvolo's feathered hat-when abruptly what looked like several colored lightening bolts shot out at them. The audience gave an unanimous outcry of surprise.

Rune sat there frozen with only one thought flashing through his mind at that moment, _Omigod, Rath was right. _Then he was yanked out of his chair from behind and hurled to the floor. The elf was vaguely aware of someone's arms around him, shielding him, when he heard high-pitched squeals of delight about the room.

"Ooooooh! How pretty!"

"They're beautiful!"

Coming back to reality once more, Rune checked out his surroundings. He saw around him, people picking themselves cautiously off the floor, then gazing awe-struck at the ceiling, which now had shimmering, vibrant, different-colored lights dancing below it.

_O.K., false alarm_, the elf thought, feeling like a total ditz. The performer simply had created an illusion and had revealed himself as a magician. He really shouldn't hang around Rath as much as he did-it wasn't helping his character.

Suddenly, Rune became self-consciously aware of arms still encircled about him-the person had obviously been trying to "save" him from the "attack". The elf turned around to thank whomever it was-even though no harm had been made-and froze…staring straight into the face of the red-haired Dragon Fighter.

The Dragon Fighter stared back at him, made several feeble attempts to speak, then halted completely, flushing a tomato-color which clashed terribly with his hair. Finally, regaining the usage of speech, he opened his mouth and stated compulsively to the horror-stricken elf in front of him, "Ummm….nice hips?"

_WHACK!_

Rune wasn't aware of what he had done until it was all over. One moment he had been sitting on the ground with the Dragon Fighter-his left eyebrow going off into spasms of convulsions. The next, he was on his feet standing over the red-haired young man who lay knocked out on the floor, gripping his chair which he had cracked against his head and trembling in rage. 

"Hey! Geez! What was that for!" the red-haired Dragon Fighter asked in indignation, holding his injured head from his sprawl-out on the floor. His friends, of course, were all laughing.

Rune was so mad he could hardly speak, "J-J…J-J," he sputtered-his head full of throbbing veins, "JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

And the elf stomped off to sit on the other side of Rath who, of course, hadn't even noticed what had happened, being to busy discussing with Fire how the lightening bolts had been the "demons" way of toying with them like a game of cat and mouse and how they both wouldn't stand for intimidation.

Things calmed down pretty much after that. Everyone resumed their seats and the rest of the traveling troupe made their entrance. They put on several different acts and shows including a short romantic comedy which had all the maids sighing deeply at the end and staring hopefully at the Dragon Fighters. Rune had glanced over to where the Dragon Lord was sitting to see Lykuleon and Raseleane pressed against each other closely, hands clasped and gazing into the other's eyes expressing their love in gentle, silent looks.

_Tintlett_, the elf thought and his heart began to ache.

**: Disgusting lovey-duvey mush:** Fire stated.

The dragon was slammed down onto the ground by a well-aimed punched fist.

Rath, of course, had a hard time trying to not to go sleep-the only thing which stopped him was his concern that the "demons" might pick during the play as the opportune time to attack.

However, by the time the troupe performed their acrobatics show, Rune was in a better mood and was enjoying himself to the fullest along with the rest of the audience. And what an _act _that was! The performers tumbled, balanced, gyrated, and cavorted comically across the marble floor on their hands backwards and forwards. They finished off by forming a pyramid and doing a short dance routine without so much as a single miss-step to wild, enthusiastic applause.

Yes, Rune was in a very good mood by then and probably would've remained that way throughout the rest of the show-even with Fire and Rath annoying him to no end about the "demon" enemies-if not for one, simple little misunderstanding…

"And-a nooow," Marvolo proclaimed dramatically, issuing his arms widely, "I shall-a need an asseestant from-a the audeence to help-a me weeth the next-a act!"

There was excited murmurings from all about the crowd and people looked at the head-man of the troupe in hopeful anticipation.

"THIS IS IT!" proclaimed Rath boisterously, standing upright on his seat, his whole body tense, "THE DEMONS ARE PRETENDING TO NEED OUR HELP SO THEY CAN TAKE A HOSTAGE AND WORK ON OUR EMOTIONS!"

"Ra-a-ath," Rune sang out, sweatdropping from all the stares people were sending their direction, "Sit _down_." And the elf pushed him roughly back down into the chair. But it was to late-Marvolo was heading their way once again.

The man stopped in front of them and then proceeded to say the words which completely ruined the whole show and day for the elf, and made him toss and turn many a night later on wondering why he hadn't acted on impulse as he so wanted to.

"Ah, here's a lovely young lady-a! Would you-a like to be-a my asseestant, pretty one-a!"

The audience grew as still and silent as a graveyard at midnight and stared in horror at Marvolo, wondering what vengeful act would fall upon the man.

He had just called Rune a girl.

Marvolo obviously didn't notice how near to death he was, for he went on to ask, "Well-a? How about eet-a?"

The veins which were popped out on Rune's forehead throbbed madly in a rhythmic pulse as the elf stared past the man trying avidly to control his furiously raging temper.

Marvolo took the silence as an undetermined answer and doggedly pressed on, "Oh, come-a now, don't be-a shy, meess-a!"

Rune resisted the urge to jump up and whack the man's head with his chair as he had with the red-haired Dragon Fighter. As it was, he contained himself by repeating in his mind various times that it would not be good on his reference as a Dragon Knight here by killing the man in front of the Dragon Lord.

_Maybe I should get a haircut,_ he mused half-hearted, but immediately quenched that thought. Rune was rather vain.

The elf was brought back to the painful present by Marvolo-who still was trying to get him to assist with his act-inquiring to Rath, "Why your-a friend no want to-a help weeth me-a, ah? She not like acteeng?"

And Rath took the moment to cheerfully share with the man that, "No! Rune wouldn't mind helping you, mister! It's just-he's sulking right now 'cause he's mad at you." Then because Marvolo looked so bewildered, the young boy went on to explain, "And Rune's not a miss, mister-he's a guy!"

Marvolo seemed staggered by this recent revelation and took several steps backwards, holding his hands out in front of him apologizing profoundly, "Oh, pleese forgeeve-a me! I'm-a so sorree, meess-a, er, I meen sur-a!" The man clamped a hand over his mouth before it would spout out any more mistakes, and scurried hurriedly away.

The Dragon Fighters behind Rune all burst out laughing gleefully. The elf whirled around and fixed them all an Alfeegi-murderous glare. They all shut up rather quickly and stared back at him, gulping nervously with wide eyes.

"Boy, Rune, that was a close call! That demon had the nerve to try and kidnap a Dragon Knight!" was all Rath had to say about the matter.

Unsurprisingly, Rune was in a foul mood for the rest of the show and sat scrunched down low in his chair brooding silently and imaging all sorts of horrible happenings for Marvolo.

The rest of the audience, however, loved the play and its performances. The act that got the most attention and applause was one where Marvolo would tap his peacock-feathered hat with a long, wooden stick, say two strange-sounding words-_Abra Kadabra!_-and then pull some large, exquisite object which people knew could never possibly fit in there, out of his hat. Sometimes if he would say, "_Alakazam_!" and the object would grow even larger than it was.

Then-close to the end of the show-the man had an assistant help him carry out props for the rest of his troupe for the crowd to see. There were several squeals from the maids of, "Oh, isn't that sweet!" and "How adorable!"about the magician's helper. The "adorable" assistant turned out to be a rather small, rather scrawny, rather arrogant-looking rooster. The rooster wasn't much to look at-several bald patched showed about its body, its legs were all hard-scaled and gnarled, its beak showed several dents in it like it had been smashed against something, and the feathers around its neck and tail looked ragged and frayed. To put it truthfully, it was one ugly chicken.

Perhaps, when the maids had said "sweet" and "adorable" they had meant it helping Marvolo. It wore a harness of some sort strapped on its back which props and things could be loaded onto. The roster strutted about proudly as if it was doing some great important task, and giving the audience a disapproving eye.

Rune sat bored, watching the scene, when beside him Rath sat up with a gasp staring at the rooster as if it had suddenly turned to gold.

"What?" the elf asked. Not really interested.

"The chicken!" came the child's excited hiss.

"It's a rooster," Rune corrected dully, "What about it?"

"It's a demon!" the young boy explained in estacsy.

The elf didn't bother trying to set the boy's mind straight, "I thought you already decided the whole troupe were demons."

"Yeah, but this is different!" Rath tried to explain, "The chicken is the strongest, baddest demon here! You can tell, 'cause the real dangerous ones always disguise themselves as the weakest! That chicken is the one who's probably gonna lead the attack!"

Rune was about to inform Rath that it was really a rooster and to stop the whole "demon" bit when he suddenly remembered Marvolo calling him a girl. The elf's blood pressure sky-rocketed and he turned to Rath and stated, "You're right. That chicken is in league with Marvolo and it's the baddest, most viscous chicken from hell. You should kill them both."

You could practically see stars reflecting in the child's wide, blissful eyes.

Rune regretted his words later on. He forgot about them for awhile, but something happened later on that day which made them stand out vividly in his mind and realize his fatal error.

Oh, yes, my friends, the elf was soon to learn not to toss his words about carelessly. Such a little saying-such a BIG meaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the show, the Dragon Lord and Queen insisted that the troupe stay for lunch and their decision was backed enthusiastically by the rest of the audience-except for Rune, of course, and Alfeegi who muttered something under his breath about "sinking deeper into debt". It was in the Dining Area as people around him tore vigorously into their food that the elf realized that Rath was not there…and neither was the rooster.

MAJOR UH-OH.

Rune excused himself hurriedly and dashed through the empty hallways and corridors, his mind racing furiously. Rath _couldn't_ have taken that remark earlier for real, could he? A little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Alfeegi shouted, _YES!_

_Oh, Dusis!_ the elf thought as he skidded around a corner, _If Rath kills Marvolo's pet, there'll be hell to pay-from the magician _and_ Alfeegi!_

Rune grew more frantic by the minute as he sped along without a sign of anybody-walls and rooms flashing in a blur past him. What if-what if he didn't find them in time! He needn't have worried about finding them, though. In the end, they found him.

As he turned another corner, he nearly tripped over a frantically crowing bird who was flapping its wings in a maddened frenzy as it rushed past him. The elf had barely regained his balance, when a small, familiar, black-headed child flew past him tearing after the rooster in hot pursuit, waving a huge sword.

"COME BACK, EVIL DEMON!" the young boy cried, "COME BACK AND REVEAL YOUR TRUE SELF!"

Not far behind him, soared Fire who waved his sign at the bird warningly too**: YEAH! TRY AND ATTACK US NOW, HUH! WHO'S THE HELPLESS ONE, NOW, EH :**

"RATH!" Rune yelled, racing after the quickly disappearing trio, "RATH, DON'T! THAT'S NOT A DEMON! RATH, STOP!"

He was ignored, unsurprisingly and was then given leave to chase them down the hallway, around the corner and back into the main audience chamber where the traveling troupe's props and sets were still in there.

Upon entering it, the rooster paused for a moment to catch its breath, only to jump up and begin running again as Rath closed in behind him, eyes blazing with a battle-rage and brandishing his weapon threateningly.

Rune entered the room in time to see the boy pursue the rooster several times around the purple curtains still hanging, shouting to the bird, "VILE DEMON! I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR FIENDISH PLOTS!"

In the air above him, Fire cheered his master on** : THAT'S RIGHT! YOU SHOW HIM! YOU SHOW HIM: **

The elf could only gape in horror as Rath finished playing Ring-Around-The-Rosies with the bird and chased the poor creature headlong into the empty seats which had not been cleared up yet.

Squalling in panic and fear, the rooster ducked in and out underneath the wooden chairs, as the black-haired child hurled and flung them heedlessly along behind him in his wake.

"RATH!" Rune tried again, darting forward trying to stop the boy's foolishness, but was halted by the blockade of thrown and fallen seats in his way, "RATH, LEAVE THE POOR BIRD ALONE!"

"IT'S NOT A BIRD!" Rath shouted over his shoulder as he kept on his avid chase, "IT'S A DEMON LIKE YOU SAID!"

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" the elf cried not knowing to be angry or fearful of the rooster's fate, "NOW STOP BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA!" the boy hollered back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Rune screeched, gripping his hair.

**: Well you DID say it was a demon:** came Fire's comment on the subject as his sign fluttered to the floor.

"YOU!" the elf screamed angrily up at him, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PLANTED THE IDEA THAT ALL THE PERFORMERS WERE DEMONS INTO HIS HEAD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Staring with eyes wide and his mouth drooling slightly, the dragon stated on his sign **: KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN:**

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Rune shrieked, his temperature rising steadily.

The elf turned to look at what was happening with the poor rooster when the unfortunate incident occurred.

The incident which made him berate himself for a long time afterwards.

The incident which made the entertainment show earlier look like a play put on by pre-schoolers.

The incident which made him look at chicken in a whole different light from that moment forward.

The incident which was far beyond anyone's possible imagination.

Rath had cornered the rooster into the table that held Marvolo's magic stuff on top. The bird squawked in terror, casting quick, furtive looks around, hoping to see an escape route somewhere. There was none.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the child cried, triumphantly raising his sword into a high arc above his head, "END OF THE LINE, CHIKEN-BOY! TASTE THE STEEL OF MY BLADE!"

And Rath swung his sword down.

"RATH, NOOOOO!" Rune yelled, but it was too late.

The sword smashed into the table on it way down, creating a deep dent and causing it to fold and collapse in on itself, burying the rooster underneath it. There was complete silence and stillness for a second, then…the broken bits of the table began to stir slightly, then were pushed aside roughly as a bird's form rose up from the rubble.

And up.

And up.

And up.

And up.

It rose until its head very nearly touched the ceiling and a twenty foot-sized rooster gazed down distainfully at them.

Rune, Rath, and Fire gaped at it, jaws hanging, all at a loss for words until the little dragon held up a sign which read **: WHOAH! CHICKEN-GRANDE:**

"So, that's the demon's true form!" the young boy mused out loud, "A giant chicken!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU TWO CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW!" the elf screeched, "WE'VE GOT TO SET THIS SITUATION STRAIGHT BEFORE THE SHOW PEOPLE LEAVE!"

But the two weren't listening to him. Fire had tied a napkin around his neck and was ready with a fork and knife in each claw, staring at the huge bird in pure adoration and thankfullness. Rath was busy swinging his sword again, gazing up at the rooster with a happy grin on his face, "ALRIGHT!" he exclaimed, "THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN BEFORE!"

Before Rune could burst an artery, though, a shrill, loud cry split through the air and vibrated painfully against their eardrums:

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWKK!"

All three looked up to see the giant rooster gazing down upon them with a malicious glint in its large, beady eyes.

**: Ummm, question:** Fire wrote, holding up his sign **:Why is the grub staring at us like _we're_ the main course:**

Sweatdrops appeared on everyone's forehead.

The titan-sized bird opened its colossal beak and dove its head down towards them in one, swift sudden movement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came three panic-stricken screams as each person scattered.

The large beak left a gaping hole in the floor where they all had stood a split second ago.

"Hey, Rune, you know what!" Rath yelled across the room to where the elf stood, "I think its trying to EAT us!"

Rune didn't have time to give back a sarcastic retort as the bird took one giant-sized step forward and attempted to swallow him again. Sprinting madly away from the beak, he dashed towards Rath, seized the boy by the arm, and hauled him hurriedly from the room. The giant-sized rooster appeared right behind them immediately, shaking the floor with its tremendous weight as it chased after its prey.

Rath tried to struggle free from the elf's tight grip, "Wait, Rune! I gotta go back to the room and get my sword so I can defeat the demon!"

Rune clamped down on the child's wrist with an iron-force, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he shrieked as he jerked them abruptly around a corner, "THAT THING'LL GULP YOU DOWN LIKE AN INSECT!"

Close behind them, the bird gave an enraged crow of anger.

**: YOU KNOW WHAT:** Fire stated, waving his signs frantically in front of the elf, as he flapped his wings as fast as they could go **: I GET THE FEELING ITS REALLY MAD AT US: **

"_NO!_ YOU THINK?" Rune screeched at the dragon as they sped along the hallways.

"Rune! Rune!" Rath cried, stumbling as he tried to keep up with the elf's long strides, "I can't-"

The boy was literally lifted off the ground in mid-step and slung over the elf's shoulder like a sack of grain. Fear was giving Rune really strong power. From this viewpoint, the child was able to see how close the all were to becoming an appetizer for the monumental-sized bird. The gap between them was rapidly decreasing.

"Rune!" he shouted, "What'll happen if it catches us!"

"GAAAAHHH!" the elf screamed, rushing around a corridor, "DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! JUST TRY NOT TO BE EATEN BY A GIANT CHICKEN!"

"I-thought-you-said-it-was-a-roost-er!" the boy cried as he was joustled up and down by the frenzied elf's movements.

Rune didn't have reply. He was too busy trying to save his breath and energy. Already he was aching everywhere and he hadn't even been running for that long! He made a memo to himself to get into shape after this. If there _was_ an "after this".

The elf dashed along a hallway huffing heavily, and rounded another corner only to come smack into a whole league of Dragon Knights who were standing about, chatting gaily.

"OUT OF WAY! OUT MY WAY! _MOVE!"_ Rune screeched, pushing past them and knocking some over in the process.

**: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES:** Fire warned them, dropping cards over them like a deck freshly split.

"Hurry or the chicken will get you!" Rath yelled over the elf's shoulder, "The chicken will get you! The chicken will GET you!"

Alarmed and bewildered, the Dragon Fighters picked themselves off the ground and stared after the trio in confusion, only to start as their feet rose a little ways off the floor by a humongous _THUMP!_ Behind them.

Turning slowly about, the Dragon Fighters' gaze landed upon the twenty-foot tall rooster towering above them and froze, gaping at it wordlessly.

The large chicken-er…_rooster_-leaned down towards them until they were face to face with each other and let out an ear-splitting:

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWKKKK!"

Their nerves leaping awake, the Dragon Fighters turned and ran, shouting as one:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Adrenalin spurring them on much faster than usual, they surpassed Rune who was hampered greatly by the weight of the child on his shoulders. Pressed in on all sides, shoved and pushed in all directions by the Dragon Fighters concerned only for their own skin, the elf tripped and was thrown forward onto the floor.

Trying to avoid being trampled by a mass-mob of cowardly Dragon Fighters was not easy. It was very hard trying to shield both Rath and himself at the same time. As a result of attempting to do so, the elf got stepped on and accidentally kicked several times. Finally his temper snapped as the last of the Dragon Fighters catapulted over him and raising his head up, he shouted at their rapidly receding forms:

"HEY! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO PROTECTING THE JUST AND DEFENDING THE INNOCENT! COME BACK AND HELP US, YOU SPINELESS JERKS!"

But the Dragon Fighters didn't even look back and their figures vanished around the doorway.

Veins sprang out all over the elf's forehead, "Why…you…you…" Rune couldn't think of a word good enough to call the Dragon Fighters.

Fortunately, he wouldn't have to feud over the recent incident for very long as the giant rooster stalked towards them, his heavy movements vibrating across the floor. The elf held the small boy to him tightly, knowing they wouldn't be able to escape the inevitable fate.

**: WE'RE DOOMED:** Fire wailed, stating the obvious on his signs **: DOOMED:**

Then came a sound of that filled their hearts with hopeful jubilation.

A sound that made them want to rejoice at Fate's kindness.

A sound of salvation.

A sound of a _hero_.

Yes, my friends, it was a dog's bark.

"HELP US, CREWGAR!" Rath cried to the white demon-dog who had appeared in the doorway to their right.

Growling, the demon-dog lowered his head and charged toward the huge bird, baring his sharp teeth. The rooster, distracted, turned its attention away from the three on the floor and towards its new, fast-approaching adversary.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" the trio cheered, getting to their feet.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWKKKKK!" came the giant bird's mighty bellow.

Crewgar stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly seemed to realize exactly how big and tall the creature was.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWKKK!" came another of the rooster's tremendous crows as it stalked towards the hesitant demon-dog.

Whimpering, Crewagr flattened his ears against his head and turning, fled, tail tucked between his legs, yelping like a wounded animal.

The elf, boy and dragon stood stock-still in shock as their "rescuer" rushed past them in a blur of white fur. Then seeing a giant chicken streaking steadily on huge, scaly legs towards them, the three made like a banana and split, catching up with the demon-dog on the way.

**: THIS IT:** Fire stated on his sign, eyes wide as he and his fellow companions fled down the hallway and around a corner : **THE END IS HERE! WE'RE GONNA ****DIE:**

Crewgar gave a pitiful whine.

"Rune," Rath asked as they raced along, "If we're doomed to be eaten, why isn't the chicken here?"

"WHAT!" the elf threw a wild glance behind him and then halted in confusion. The others stopped as well.

**: HEY, WHAT HAPPENED:** the little dragon exclaimed in startlement **: WHERE'S THE FEATHERED BIRD-BRAIN GONE TO: **

All four cast anxious eyes about, but no sign of the large rooster was seen.

_This is _not _good,_ Rune thought.

They all stood in eerie silence, listening for the sounds of heavy footfalls, yet heard nothing. And suddenly without warning, in that space of time, the elf felt a weight land upon his shoulders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" he shrieked, instinctively lashing out behind him in self-defense.

A muffled cry of pain reached his ears, and spinning around Rune's gaze landed on a miserable-looking Ruwalk with both hands cupped around his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the elf apologized, "I thought you were…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain himself without seeming insane, "somebody else," he finished lamely.

"Ackuze me, Wune," the Yellow Dragon Officer said through his swollen nostrils, "Ah wuz jess wunderin' ef 'oo 'now wuzt gwon on?"

Rune didn't understand what the man was asking at first, but them gradually realized the question was, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Er, what do you mean?" the elf inquired nervously.

"Wew, da Dwagun Fiterz came wunnin' an' scweabin' into da Dinin' Woom, yewwing abou' sume 'ikkin or unotter," Ruwalk explained with pained, watery eyes, "Ah wuz jess wunderin' ef 'oo 'new wuht dey wur dalkin' abou'."

"A-a…a chicken?" Rune repeated, breaking out in a sweat, "Nooo. We don't know anything about a chicken, do we guys?"

**: Not a single thing:** Fire said, backing him up.

Crewgar barked in agreement.

"But about the giant roost-" Rath began to say, before he was abruptly cut off by the elf's hand around his mouth.

"Ahaha!" Rune laughed nervously, "As I said-no chicken anywhere!"

Ironically but not surprisingly, the huge bird made its entrance at those precise words.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWKK!" it cried, pounding towards them as fast as its big, scrawny legs could carry it.

"DA 'IKKIN! DA 'IKKIN!" Ruwalk cried, pointing at it in sudden comprehension.

"RUUUUUUUUNNN!" the elf yelled, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him away.

The group-now numbering five-rushed down the rest of the hallway in fear of their lives on terror-stricken legs.

**: Is it just me:** Fire asked, holding up his sign in front of Rune's face **: Or is this whole charade getting REALLY old: **

"WELL, IF YOU WANT TO QUIT, DON'T LET ME STOP YOU!" the elf shouted, batting the dragon's sign away from him.

"'OW DID A DIANT 'IKKIN GET IN DA PAWACE, INYWAY?" the Yellow Dragon Officer demanded as they kept up their mad dash all over the castle.

"IT'S A LONG STORY!" Rune yelled just as Rath proclaimed vehemently, "IT'S NOT A CHICKEN-IT'S A DEMON!"

"'OW DID A _DEMUN _GET INSIDE DA PAWACE?" the man screeched, even more bewildered.

Rune didn't bother trying to clear matters up as they all ran into a room which the elf immediately recognized as the main audience chamber. The elf was getting quite sick at seeing that room. The group halted in the middle of it, right in front of the purple curtains and looked around.

"DERE'S DO EGGZIT!" Ruwalk cried in horror, his nose the size of an egg itself and an awful black and blue color, "ID'S A DEAD IND!"

**_: And nooow the time is here for us to call the final curtain:_** Fire scribbled out the song on his signs **_:Goodbye to all that's dear! No more life, that's for certain:_**

The little dragon was whacked on the head with one of his own signs by Rune.

"WE DON'T NEED AN EULOGY RIGHT NOW!" the elf shrieked.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWKK!"

The giant rooster had entered the room

"FINALLY!" Rath cried as he picked up his fallen sword from where he had dropped it earlier, "A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! I WILL DEFEAT YOU CHICKEN-DEMON!"

And the small boy charged towards the bird.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAATTTHHH!" Rune screamed in horror as the giant rooster rushed on humongous chubby legs to greet him.

Crewgar darted forward, seized the back of the child's clothes, and hauled the boy bodily away from the rampaging chicken-much to Rath's chagrin. The demon-dog pulled him across the length of the floor back to the others and deposited him at Rune's feet. The elf jerked him upright, shaking the child madly, "WHAT WERE TRYING TO DO? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN DIGESTED!"

"LET GO!" Rath protested, scowling angrily, "I GOTTA TEACH THAT DEMON NOT TO MESS WITH A DRAGON KNIGHT!"

_"FOR THE LAST TIME!"_ Rune screeched, veins popping out on his forehead, spit flying out from his mouth, and turning a deep crimson color, _"IT-IS-_NOT_-A-DEMON!"_

**: Umm, pardon me:** Fire broke in timidly between them with his sign **:I really hate to break up this little love-fest, but…GIANT CHICKEN AT TWELVE O'CLOCK: **

Everyone looked up in time to see the colossal-sized bird bearing down on them. Shrieking like banshees, they dove to the side at the last moment, and the rooster still in his mad rush for revenge, flew headlong into the purple curtains. Squawking and crowing, the bird flapped around in the material, attempting in vain to break itself free, but only managing to wrap itself up even tighter. Seeing this, everyone gave a huge sigh of relief, thinking that their horrible ordeal was over.

Well, it would've been…if it had not been for Rath determined to kill a "demon".

Racing forward with his sword in one hand, the boy leaped upon the trapped rooster's back declaring triumphantly, "AHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW, DEMON-SCUM!"

"RATH! GET OFF OF THAT THING THIS INSTANT!" Rune screeched. This could _not _be good for his blood pressure! If all kids were this much trouble, then he never wanted any!

"I'LL BE DOWN AS SOON AS FINISH IT OFF, 'KAY!" Rath hollered to him.

_"NOOOOO_, IT IS _NOT _O.K!" the elf roared, "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AFTER YOU!"

Maybe the child wanted the elf to come up after him-in any case, he ignored the threat and proceeded to try and hack at the bird through the thick sheets. There was _Rip!_ in which his sword must have sliced through the material and sunk into a part of the rooster, for it began squalling furiously and bucking about.

"HELP, RUNE!" Rath cried, his sword thrown from his hand, and trying not to fall off the maddened bird's back.

"HOLD ON, RATH! I'M COMING!" Rune yelled, his heart pounding with a sudden fear and the elf flung himself forward, and attempted to clamber up next to the child.

The giant rooster, feeling more weight added upon it, went stark-raving wild and began racing in circles and twisting this way in that, the curtains coming loser every second.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Rune shouted, gripping the material for dear life as the rest of his body dangled precariously high off the ground, "GUYS! I SURE COULD USE A HAND UP HERE!"

**: But I don't have any hands:**stated Fire who had flown up beside the elf **:Just claws:**

"GO AWAY BEFORE I _KILL_ YOU!" Rune screeched, smoldering despite his dire predicament.

"DON'T WUWWY, WUNE! AH'B KUBBIN'!" came the voice of swollen-nosed Ruwalk as the man made his way slowly but surely up the riveting, roving curtains. The man managed to reach the elf despite the bird's best attempts to throw him off and grinned, "Wew, dat wuzint az hawd az Ah tot!"

Then the rooster's giant head broke through the material. Swiveling its large neck around, it glared at the unwelcome inhabitants on its back and tried to stab them with its beak as far as its reach would allow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" screamed Rune and Ruwalk as they grappled to shift their handholds to another part of the sheet which was out of reach of the treacherous beak, as quickly as possible. They had several near misses in the process.

"HEY, YOU DEMON!" Rath shouted to the rooster, plucking out several feathers to get its attention, "QUIT _PICKING _ON MY FRIENDS!"

"NO, RATH!" the elf yelled, but it was too late. Whereas he and Ruwalk were both out of reach-the child wasn't. He could only watch helplessly as the bird snaked out its head towards him, mouth gaping widely. Then…

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWKK!" the rooster's body stiffened upright as it bellowed in pain when sharp demon-dog teeth sank into its leg.

"WHOAH!" the young boy cried as he lost his grip and rolled backwards down the rigid back's slope.

Rune yelped as the Rath's body smacked into his face and flipped over his head. To keep from falling the rest of the way down, the child flung out his arms and threw them around the elf's neck.

"Aaaaaack!" Rune choked, his eyes bugging out slightly, "R-Rath! T-too…tight. A little t-too tight!"

But soon, they all had a new problem on their hands. As the giant bird turned its attention and now-furiously raging temper on the demon-dog-trying to pin the animal in place, it began to get off-balance and its occupants on it were joustled this way and that, trying to keep their hold in the curtain and also the contents in their stomaches.

"OOOOOOW!" the Yellow Dragon Officer moaned, his discomfort quite plain to see on his face as he was turned toward the elf and boy.

"RUWALK!" Rune yelled nervously, "PLEASE DON'T THROW UP!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU CAN TELL WHAT PEOPLE ATE AFTER THROWING UP?" Rath inquired interestedly.

"I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT RIGHT NOW!" the elf screeched, his stomach becoming queasy just at that thought.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWKKK!" the titan-sized rooster crowed as it jabbed its head down towards the demon-dog in one mighty jerk which was so powerful, it split the purple sheet down into two parts.

"Uh-oh," Rune said as the material began slipping loosely away from the giant bird's body, "QUICK! GET ON ITS BACK!". The three Dragon Tribe members managed to clamber up the feathered slope before the curtains fell to the floor, giving the chicken free reign once again.

"BUCK-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!" the huge rooster shrieked gleefully as it could move rather easily now.

Looking about for something to vent out its temper on and Crewgar being the only thing it could see, it attacked with one swift, viscous thrust of its beak downwards. Yelping, the demon-dog jumped up at the last minute and bounced off the top of the bird's head to its back where the other occupants were. The rooster, realizing that all its enemies were on top of him and quite out of reach went into absolute chaos.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWKK!" it crowed in a furious rage and started to hop madly about trying to cast them off.

Ruwalk, Rune, and Crewgar smashed their bodies as low to the chicken as they could get, clinging desperately to the bird's long feathers, and Rath who still had his arms around the elf's neck, clung desperately to that.

"WUNE!" Ruwalk cried with his eyes closed as they rose up and down with the rooster's movements, "WUD ARE WE GWON TO DO?"

"YOU'RE ASKING ME?" the elf screamed-his hair billowing in the air rushing past them, "YOU'RE A DRAGON OFFICER AND THE LORD'S SECOND-IN-COMMAND, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"BUD AH AM CWYIN' OUD WOUD! The man replied confusedly.

Rune would've screeched in frustration, but his throat had long since gone hoarse.

"AH DUN'D DINK WE KIN KIP DIS UP FOR MUCH WONGER!" Ruwalk stated as the rooster's hops got higher and made it more difficult for them to hold on.

**: So, I take it you need a miracle:** read a sign that had popped up out of in front of them.

"WELL IF WE DO, ITS CERTAINLY NOT GONNA COME FROM YOU!" the elf shouted at the little dragon.

**: Now, now:** Fire chided, waving his sign annoyingly back and forth in front of Rune **:Remember, in times of need, help…comes from above:**

Everyone looked up to where the dragon was pointing and their gazes landed on a huge, shining, golden chandelier which was hanging from the ceiling in the room. Where it would have been impossible to reach, standing on the ground, it was in grasping distance as they were all now on top of a twenty-foot chicken.

"Oh, I see," the elf said smiling at Fire in a strained sort of way, "You want us to get off this giant bird and climb onto the chandelier…JUST SO WE CAN DIE A MORE HARSHER DEATH THAN BEFORE BY FALLING OFF A HEIGHT WHICH IS EVEN HIGHER THAN THIS WALKING MEAL-TICKET?"

But there was no time for arguments in the end, as it finally dawned on the rooster that if it turned its head, it could easily pluck the irritating creatures on its back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" came everyone's terrified scream as they saw the dreaded beak coming their way, and they all shot up into the chandelier, without thought.

"BUCK-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!" screeched the bird's vexed crow as its prey escaped it.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief which was soon halted as the chicken began tremendous leaps off the ground in attempt to reach them.

**: MAN! THIS DRUMSTICK DOESN'T GIVE UP:** Fire stated in awe.

"AH'D ZAY ID'S BORE UFF A DIGH!" commented Ruwalk. (Translation: I think it's more of a thigh).

"NO, IT'S A DEMON!" Rath declared agitatedly.

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG!" Rune screamed, "IT'S OUR INEVITABLE DESTINY WHICH FATE HAS SO CRUELY AND MALICIOUSLY WROUGHT OUT FOR US!"

Silence. All stare at elf blinking uncomprehendingly.

"THE CHICKEN IS SYMBOLIC OF OUR DEATH!" Rune roared at them.

**:Oooooh:** Fire wrote**: Gotcha:**

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWKKK!" the rooster cried as it clacked its ominous beak mere inches from Ruwalk's leg.

"WAAAAHHH!" the man yelled, gripping one of the chandelier's posts tighter, "UFF AH WIVE DRU DIS, AH ZWERE AH'WW NIVIR EED A BK'WUGGID AGID!". (Translation: If I live through this, I swear I'll never eat a MC' Nugget again!).

The bird hopped up once more, this time, clipping Crewgar's long bushy tail. The demon-dog whimpered and curled his body closer to the main pole of the ceiling decoration.

Rath gave a small squeak of fear and buried his head in the back of the elf's neck as he clung to him.

They all watched in horror as the giant rooster rose again, mouth gaping, then…

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL DUSIS IS GOING ON HERE?" came a rather familiar shriek.

"SQUAWKY-A!" came a second, but also familiar voice, thickly accented.

The five in the chandelier looked down at the floor below them to see a usual scowling-faced Alfeegi and puzzled-faced Marvolo staring up at them. Behind them, entering the room, came Lord Lykuleon, Kai-stern, Tetheus, and the Dragon Fighters, who stared up at them in bewilderment as well.

"WYKUWEON, HEWP!" wailed a tear-faced, swollen-nosed Ruwalk, "ZAVE UZ FRUB DIS 'IKKIN! ID'S DWYIN' DO EED UZ!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT! IT'S A DEMON!" ordered Rath.

**: WHO CARES WHAT IT IS:** Fire held up his sign**: KILL IT AND WE'LL HAVE A BUFFET: **

"WHAT DEED YOU-A DO TO MY-A SQUAWKY-A?" came Marvolo's enraged shout.

"Your what?" the Dragon Lord asked.

"MY SQUAWKY-A!" the magician yelled, his face turning red, "MY ROOSTER-A! WHO TOLD-A YOU TO POUR-A POSHUN ON SQUAWKY-A WEETHOUT MY PERMEESSUN-A!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" screeched Rune, "YOUR MEGA-MANIACAL CHICKEN HERE GREW BIG BY ITSELF! WE DIDN'T POUR ANYTHING ON IT!"

"OH, NO-A! THEEN-A WHAT YOU CALL-A THEES, EH!" cried the angry man as he picked up a bottle from the floor which had been lying in the midst of the rubble Rath had made earlier chasing the bird before it had grown. The bottle was dripping with a green liquid of some sort.

The five in the chandelier gazed at it without discernment.

**: Um, O.K., whatever:** Fire wrote :**I know you all might be busy right now, but could you do us a little favor and GET THIS THING AWAY FROM US: **

The little dragon pointed at the giant rooster who although it had stopped its attack upon the others' arrival, was still glaring at them in a dangerous sort of way.

Marvolo looked like he thought leaving them with the huge bird was a good punishment, but his concern for his pet won out in the end, "Squawky-a," he called to it, "Cume heere-a. I feex-a you up-a in a second!"

The giant rooster waddled over to him obediently and lowered its head at the man's motion. Marvolo held the bottle over it and carefully administered one small drop. There was a slight hissing noise then the bird began to diminish in size and slowly go down.

And down.

And down.

And down.

And down.

Until it was the size when they had first set eyes in it-a small, scrawny, arrogant-looking rooster.

The five Dragon members high in the air gave a humongous sigh of relief and relaxed…only to have their nerves tense up again as a small _crack!_ sounded near them.

Looking up with sinking stomachs, they saw the crack in the ceiling above the chandelier grow bigger and spread out more and more as each second sped by.

"Uh-oh," Rath whispered as the chandelier gave one last shuddering jolt.

"Rath," Rune said.

"Yes?" the child replied.

"Hold on tight."

The chandelier broke loose and plummeted sharply to the ground.

There were probably alarmed shouts and panicked actions from the people below, but the five in the chandelier didn't really notice, each screaming out loud in terror.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" howled Crewgar miserably.

"HIC-HIC! HIC! HIC-HIC! HIC! HIC-HIC! HIC! HIC-HIC! HIC! HIC-HIC!" Ruwalk hiccupped in a frenzied attack of terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" screamed Rune, Rath and Fire as they fell swiftly earthbound.

The black-haired child's grip around the elf faltered slightly then was ripped completely away.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" Rune cried, just as his own hold on the chandelier was torn away.

As did Ruwalk's, Crewgar's, and Fire's.

The chandelier hit the hard marble floor with a jarring impact, smashing the tiny crystals on it and sending the shards flying.

There was absolute silence in the room as everyone stared wide-eyed at mass of destruction loitering the ground.

Rune cracked one eye open and cautiously took in his surroundings. He wasn't dead after all! But how was it possible? Looking about the room, he realized that everyone losing their grip on the chandelier had been for the best. They would have all been seriously injured or worse if it had broken with them in it. As it was, they all had been caught before hitting the ground by a person on the floor.

Kai-stern could be seen on his knees ruffling the fur of a shaking demon-dog and trying to reassure him everything was alright.

A very irritated, displeased Alfeegi was getting to his feet, pushing an unconscious Ruwalk off of him. The Yellow Dragon Officer had either blacked out as he landed, or had fainted in mid-air-the latter being more realistic.

Fire, much to his chagrin and a blow to his pride had been snatched from the jaws of death by none other than the elf's dragon, Water, who was looking very smug about his good deed.

Rune cast anxious eyes around for Rath, panicking when he didn't see him. Then the elf spotted him…resting in the Dragon Lord's arms. If resting was the right word to use. While Lykuleon seemed immensely glad he wasn't harmed in any way, the young boy did not share his joy. The child looked tense-awkardly uncomfortable-and now that the elf thought about it, so did the Dragon Lord. Strange…

Then Rune realized that he himself was in somebody's arms and turned red. How embarrassing! The elf turned to see who his rescuer was…

And was on his own two feet the next instant, trembling and face purple now, glaring at the a certain red-haired Dragon Fighter who now had a red mark on his face to match his hair.

"WHY," the Dragon Fighter yelled, covering his bruised cheek, "DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME?"

"WHY," Rune screeched, veins popping out on his head again, "CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT AND KEEP AWAY FROM ME?"

A probable cat-fight would have probably broken out if Marvolo hadn't gone off on another tangent of his again.

"SQUAWKY-A TELLS-A ME THAT YOU-A TRY TO-A KEELL HEEM-A!"

Everyone looked to where the man was pointing to-at Rath, whom the Dragon Lord had placed on the floor. The boy had gone over to where Kai-stern stood and had sidled around behind him, trying to stay out of sight of Lykuleon. The Dragon Lord looked rather sad, but started at those words.

"What?" Lykuleon asked.

"HE TRY-A TO KEEL-A HEEM-A,"(Rath), "HE TRY-A TO EAT-A HEEM," (Fire) , "AND-A HE LET-A THEEM DO EET!" (Rune).

"WHAT!" the elf shouted angrily, "THAT IS NOT TRUE! I TRIED TO STOP THEM, BUT IT WAS SORT OF HARD WITH THAT CHICKEN TRYING TO HAVE US AS APPETIZERS! AND I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW HE GOT SO BIG IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"DON'T-A LIE-A!" roared Marvolo, "YOU POURED-A THEES POTION," once again the man held up the bottle of green liquid, "SO HE GROW-A!"

And suddenly Rune remembered Rath swinging his sword down and it catching on the table which had the magician's stuff. And he remembered how the man had made things grow larger in the show. He realized what had happened.

And evidently so did Rath.

"You mean," the child gasped, coming out from his hiding place behind Kai-stern, "That you used that earlier and that wasn't real magic? That means…none of you are demons and are frauds!"

"HOW-A DAAAAAAAAARE YOU-A!" Marvolo bellowed, swelling up like an enraged bullfrog. He looked scandalous-so did the rest of his troupe. Turning to Lykuleon, the man stated, "YOU, SUR-A, HAVE-A EENSOLEENT BRAT-A AND-A I WON'T-A BE EENSULTED ANYMORE! I NEEVER COME BACK-A AGAIN! I-A SPIT-A ON YOU-A!" and the promise was kept as a large wad of saliva landed at the Dragon Lord's feet.

"WHY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU," Alfeegi started dangerously, eyes blazing with fire.

"Alfeegi," Lykuleon said sweatdropping, "It's alright. Let him go."

Everyone watched the performing gather up their things in a hurry and exit haughtily out, the rooster, Squawky, giving them one last farewell to remember him by:

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWKK!"

There was a long silence afterwards, as no one was sure what to do.

It was broken by Cernozurna saying timidly, "Well, it will be supper-time soon, but now I don't think you'll want it."

"What is it?" the Dragon Lord inquired curiously.

"Roast chicken."

There were several gagging noises as both Fire and Crewgar looked positively sick, Rune feeling quite nauseous at the thought, Rath angry, and Ruwalk-who was just getting to his feet-fainting for a second time.

And that, my friends, is why they never felt guilty about eating chicken again!

**I CANNOT ASK YOUR FORGIVENESS ENOUGH! I HAD NO RIGHT TO LEAVE YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG-I DESERVED TO BE FLAMED FOR MY TRANSGRESSIONS! But I will be happier if you tell me you like it. I think this chapter is the craziest, silliest, pointless chapter I have ever written-but this is what I promised you and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did-torturing the characters is so much fun!**


	5. A Normal Day Of Chaos In The Dragon Cast...

**Disclaimer:** Hehe, I'd just like to say I don't own Dragon Knights and I also don't have the right to force the characters of Dragon Knights into circumstances for my own fiendish pleasure! I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM A VINDICTIVE EVIL AUTHORESS! I'm being watched, ya see. And blackmailed.

**Ch.5. A Normal Day Of Chaos In The Dragon Castle.**

"_OH MY GOD!_ KAI-STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERN! WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

The shrill, outraged shriek flew along every room in the Palace and shook the Castle grounds with its vibrations. Rune who was ambling slowly the hallway, sipping his usual morning tea started at the sound. Well... "started" is not a good enough word to describe what he did. In fact, there is _no_ one good word to describe what he did. So let me just tell you step-by-step, exactly what happened next.

Rune's nerves-already delicate just being an elf- and having been made more delicate by being around Rath with his wild schemes and the Dragon Tribe with their odd, yet usual acts of randomness, finally snapped. There is, after all, only so much stress and tension a body could take and the elf was amazed he had lasted this long around these people who could make a person's heart race and their blood pump madly with just a look(Alfeegi), intense silence(Tetheus), and crazed gleam in an eye when looking at a sword(Rath). The point is, my friends, that Rune's adrenalin had been set racing more times than he could count over things which...well, should not have started his adrenalin going, that's what! So, let's just say, when the scream was let loose, the elf's delicate nerves reacted more strongly than they should have.

Rune jolted in shock as the high-strung screech reached his ears, and dropped his tea, spilling it all over his outfit. The container it rested in smashed to the floor, sending the broken shards flying. The elf, to avoid stepping on them, swerved to the left-tripped and lost his balance-and smacked head-first into the wall which had been more closer than he realized.

Stars exploded before his eyes and intense pain erupted in his forehead. The scream, momentarily forgotten, the elf reached up and clutched his head moaning. And quickly pulled his hand away as he felt a sticky liquid against it.

His hand was dyed red.

_DUSIS! I'M BLEEDING!_ Rune thought in shock, stating the obvious.

And he began to feel as angry as the shriek he had heard earlier. However, he was not given long to dwell on that anger, as the person who had shouted earlier, yelled again.

"HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THIS! WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_! MY GOD, MAN, HAVE YOU NO _BRAINS_! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION! AND IT HAD BETTER BE A GOOD ONE FOR SOMETHING AS DRASTIC AS THIS!"

Rune clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp. Someone...someone had done something _bad_! Alfeegi never got this angry without a good reason! Whoever had done whatever...whatever it was they had done...was _bad_. His injury now forgotten completely, he started forward, curiosity overwhelming him. And now another voice had sounded up:

"You're completely over-reacting, Alfeegi! Just like you usually do! There is nothing here so major for you to get riled up about ! And let me tell you something else-I'm getting terribly sick and tired of all your hissy fits and temper tantrums!"

The elf stopped where he had made reach-in the doorway to a room where inside Alfeegi and Kai-stern were standing head-to-head, both faces red and glaring daggers at each other. Rune managed not to gasp again-he didn't want their attention on him. He felt very sorry for Kai-stern, though. No one talked that way to the White Dragon Officer and lived. Not unless they wanted to walk about for the rest of their lives with missing body pieces.

"HOW _DAAAAAAAAAAAAARE YOU_," Alfeegi roared, pulling himself up to full height as if to intimidate his fellow Officer-which was pretty pointless as he was a head shorter than Kai-stern, "EVERY ONE OF MY SO-CALLED 'HISSY FITS' HAS BEEN MADE FOR THE GOOD OF THIS KINGDOM! WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR THE REST OF MY CO-WORKERS!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU ARROGANT, CONDESCENDING, BROWN-NOSER-" Kai-stern shouted, veins popping out on his forehead in anger.

"_BROWN-NOSER_!" Alfeegi yelped in outrage, "SO NOW I'M A _BROWN-NOSER,_ AM I!"

"YES, YOU ARE!" the Blue Dragon Officer bellowed in a wild rage, "ALWAYS GOING ABOUT, TELLING THE LORD HOW BAD THE REST OF US ARE DOING OUR DUTIES-AS IF YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER!"

"WELL, UNLIKE _SOME_, I ACTUALLY TRY TO DO MY JOB TO ITS FULLEST EXTENT!" Alfeegi shot back.

"WHY YOU-!" Kai-stern started up, his red face turning a slight shade of purple.

And Rune decided to step in before the two men killed each other.

"Um...excuse me," he broke in timidly.

"_WHAT?_" both Officers screamed, their attention-and anger-now focused on the elf.

_Eek!_ Rune thought sweatdropping, resisting the urge to flee. Kai-stern and Alfeegi's expressions looked pretty dangerous. Taking a deep breath, he got his fear under control and inquired cautiously, "Um, I was just wondering...if either of you could tell me before you start Armageddon here...what are you two so worked up about?"

Alfeegi burst out before his fellow Officer had a chance to explain, "KAI-STERN HAS VIOLATED SOMETHING SACRED, AND NOW HE REFUSES TO REPENT OF HIS OWN FOOLISH FORTHCOMINGS!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING TO REPENT ABOUT!" howled Kai-stern, "YOU'RE MAKING A MOUNTAIN OUT OF A MOLE-HILL!"

"SO YOU SAY!" the White Dragon Officer stated, "BUT THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE YOU DO NOT REALIZE THE WHOLE OF THE DANGERS OF THE MONSTROSITY WHICH YOU, YOURSELF, HAVE CREATED!"

"_WHAT_ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kai-stern bellowed.

"Whoa! Did I come at a bad time?"

All three people's heads turned to see who had spoken and their gaze fell upon a confused-looking Ruwalk who was standing next to Rune.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" the Yellow Dragon Officer asked the elf, still looking at his fellow Officers in bewilderment.

"I don't know," Rune sighed, "I haven't gotten a word of sense out of either of them."

"SENSE! _SENSE!_" Alfeegi screeched, his eyes turning a crimson red, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SENSE IS-OR RATHER, WHAT _ISN'T!_" And the Officer reached somewhere behind him and Kai-stern and dragged a familiar, black-haired child into view.

"Rath?" the elf voiced out loud.

"Hey, Rune!" the young boy chirped, "Guess what Kai-stern gave me today!"

"What?" the elf questioned warily, though somehow he figured whatever it was, it was the something that had made Alfeegi start chewing out Kai-stern.

"THIS!" the White Dragon Officer shrieked in fury, pulling back the child's wild locks to reveal the horrible deed bestowed upon the unfortunate lad by his trusting mentor.

Rune blinked.

"You...got your ears pierced?" he stated slowly.

Rath nodded happily. His earrings-golden crosses, each held within a circle, with red tassels hanging from them, swayed with his energetic bob.

_This...this is what Alfeegi is making such a ruckus about?_ Rune thought dazedly. _This is what Kai-stern is getting pounded for?_

The elf's head was drenched in sweat by now.

"Hey, cool earrings!" Ruwalk complemented, gazing at them with a bit of envy, "Can you tell me where to get those kind?"

The child beamed at him.

"RUWALK, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Alfeegi screamed, "THE LAST THING HE NEEDS RIGHT NOW IS PEOPLE GIVING COMPLIMENTS OUT! GIVEN EVEN A _LITTLE _ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND THIS ENTIRE SITUATION WILL SPIN OUT OF CONTROL INTO A WHIRLWIND OF _ABSOLUTE _CHAOS, FOLLOWED BY A CHAIN OF EVENTS _SO CATASTROPHIC_ THAT THE FATE OF THE _WHOLE_ WORLD WILL BE IN DIRE DOUBT OF CONTINUING ITS VERY EXISTENCE!"

There was several moments of silence as everyone in the room gaped soundlessly at the White Dragon Officer at a loss for words. Finally, Kai-stern regained composure enough to cross his arms over his chest and say in an amused way, "And pray, do be kind enough to tell us, Alfeegi, exactly _how _Rath getting his ears pierced is going to bring about absolute pandemonium to the whole of the population?"

"THAT'S RIGHT-LAUGH IF YOU MUST!" Alfeegi cried insanely, completely delving into the sheer intensity of his speech, "HOWEVER, WHEN THE SITUATION ARISES, YOU WILL REALIZE WELL THE TRUTH OF MY WORDS! REMEMBER HOW THE POPULACE LIVES ON TRENDS AND FASHIONS! A SIMPLE HARMLESS DEED, YOU SAY! A MASS MOB BREAK-OUT OF EAR-PIERCINGS, I SAY! YOU MUST RECALL PEER PRESSURE AND HOW IT TWISTS PEOPLE'S MINDS SO THAT THEY DO SOMETHING THAT EITHER THEY REALLY _DON'T_ WANT TO DO, OR THEY THINK THAT THEY WANT TO DO IT BECAUSE EVERYONE _ELSE_ IS DOING IT! THE SMALLEST LITTLE THING CAN CAUSE A FAD TO BE BORN AND HOW DO WE KNOW THAT EAR-PIERCING WILL _NOT_ BE THE NEXT MAJOR ONE! THINK OF THE HORRORS THAT COULD OCCUR FROM THIS MINISCULE MISCONCEPTION! FADS CAN GET UNMANAGEABLE AND A CRAZED GROUP OF FANATICAL EAR-PIERCERS MAY TAKE MATTERS INTO THEIR OWN HANDS AND DECIDE THAT EVERYONE'S EARS SHOULD BE PIERCED, WHETHER THEY WANT IT DONE OR NOT! THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FOR ANYONE AND IT WILL HAVE ALL COME ABOUT BY THE ACT WHICH _YOU_-" and here the man pointed at Kai-stern, "HAVE FOOLISHLY WROUGHT OUT!"

Rune stared blankly at Alfeegi, aware that his jaw was hanging open. Turning to the man's fellow Officers he asked in disbelief, "Is he for _real_?"

Ruwalk nodded slowly, gazing in a mixture of incredulity and awe at his fellow Officer who had now seemed totally oblivious to the rest of the occupants in the room and was continuing his lecture in full with fire raging in his eyes.

"WE MUST STAND FIRM!" he screamed, pumping his fist in the air for emphasis, "WE MUST UNITE! _WE MUST NOT LET THIS SITUATION GET OUT OF CONTROL!_"

Kai-stern sighed-a noise that seemed to have come from within the every depths of his soul-and scrunched his eyes shut, while pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "This is what I have to live with...every single day."

Alfeegi carried on his mad rant, punching his fist in his hand now for good measure, "I TELL YOU, I MAY HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO STOP OTHER DANGEROUS FADS FROM STARTING, BUT _BY DUSIS_, I'M GOING TO STOP _THIS_ ONE! THIS ONE WILL _DIE_! THIS ONE WILL _NOT ESCAPE_! THIS ONE WILL BE-"

Quite suddenly, the White Dragon Officer halted in mid-punch and stared very hard at the elf, "Rune," he inquired, "Did you know you're bleeding?"

_Huh?_ the elf thought numbly, putting a hand up to his forehead and feeling his forgotten wound which was still open, "Oh," he said stupidly, "Yeah."

Suddenly a blood-curdling shriek split the air right next to him and Rune whirled to see Ruwalk hurl himself bodily away from him and leap ungraciously into Kai-stern's arms, "OH MY GOD-IT'S _BLOOD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!_ I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT! I CAN'T BEAR TO LOOK! KAI-STERN, _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ SOMETHING!"

The Blue Dragon Officer let loose another deep riveting sigh and dumped Ruwalk unceremoniously to the floor. Then stepping over the fallen man, he went over to where the elf stood and began to steer him calmly out of the room.

"Come on, Rune," the man said in a tired and weary voice, "Let's have Cernozurna take a look at that."

"KAI-STERN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Alfeegi roared behind them, "WE HAVE TO NOTIFY THE DRAGON LORD OF THE IMPENDING, UNAVOIDABLE FATE WHICH IS COMING!"

"Don't worry, Alfeegi," Kai-stern shouted over his shoulder, "I'll be sure to inform His Majesty of this disastrous event which is to occur!" And he continued leading Rune down the hallway.

There was a sound of pitter-pattering of small, nimble feet racing after them and a high-pitched voice yelling enthusiastically behind them, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU AGAINST THE VISCIOUS HORDES OF DEMONS THAT WILL TRY TO ATTACK HERE DRAWN TO THE SCENT OF RUNE'S BLOOD!"

The elf would have sweatdropped, but...well, it was Rath after all.

Thus, began a new era in which Kai-stern sought in any way possible to annoy the living daylights out of Alfeegi(i.e.spoil Rath rotten). Rune supposed part of the man's reason was because he doted so much on the young boy anyway. The other part, he supposed, was to get even with the White Dragon Officer for putting up posters of an upcoming inevitable circumstance all over the castle and the town which frightened the servants and citizens of Draqueen terribly. They had come in packs, mobs, and masses to the Dragon Palace demanded shelter and protection, certain that the end of the world was near. It had taken Lykuleon some time to sort out why so many people were at the gates of his home and what they were so worried about. And while he may have found the whole situation amusing, Alfeegi very nearly had a heart attack when he saw the large crowd, assuming it was the "fanatical ear-piercers ready to work their fiendish deeds on helpless, innocent victims". In any case, the Blue Dragon Officer was still angry at Alfeegi and was getting back at him with a vengeance and-as far as the elf could see-enjoying himself immensely in the process.

"YOU'RE NOT DOING HIM ANY GOOD, YOU KNOW THAT!" the White Dragon Officer screeched at Kai-stern's back as the man knelt before the child proffering out a bulging bag of sweets and candies, "IF HE'S GOING TO BE A DRAGON KNIGHT HE MUST LEARN _DISCIPLINE_! HOW'S HE GOING TO DO THAT, IF HE EXPEXCTS TO BE HANDED _WHATEVER_ HE WANTS, _WHENEVER_ HE WANTS IT!"

The black-haired boy peered curiously into the large sack and his face fell. "Awwwww," he pouted, "No chocolate truffles?" His stared with wide eyes and his lower lip trembling slightly.

Kai-stern immediately whipped out a bow of chocolates seemingly from nowhere behind him and held it out to the young boy.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rath cried, grabbing the box and squeezing it to his chest tightly in delight.

"_SEE WHAT I MEAN!_" Alfeegi shrieked, turning a dark shade of purple, "HE'S GOING TO GROW UP RUNNING AROUND DOING WHATEVER HE WANTS-AND IT WILL BE ENTIRELY _YOUR_ FAULT!"

The only response he got from his fellow Officer was: "Lighten up."

And he continued to lavish upon the small boy massive amounts of treats and presents which grew so numerous that they all could hardly fit in the child's room. Rune had caught a glimpse of it one time as he was passing by and had nearly keeled over from the sight of all the piles of things heaped upon nearly every space that was left. That had been weeks ago, when Kai-stern had first started his goal to "Spoil Rath Rotten"-the elf shuddered to think of the room looked like now. He mused that some of the stuff had to be put in some sort of storage place.

As to where Kai-stern had gotten all those presents, the man brought the child different things from everywhere his trips took him. The man would return home to the Dragon Castle toting a sack over his shoulder that was filled to the brim with all kinds of toys and trinkets. Rath would fly down the front steps to the palace as Kai-stern was climbing them and launch himself into the man's arms, succeeding in causing them both to topple over backwards and spilling the contents of the sack all over the steps(which was maybe what the boy had in mind to do the whole time).

Anyway, if the Blue Dragon Officer had really set out to spoil the young boy, he certainly was doing a good job. In fact, he had managed to do so good a job that one day Rath did not wait for him to return from one of his trips to bring him gifts-the child decided to give one to _himself_. Which probably would have been fine... if it hadn't been Ruwalk's long and steadfast friend...

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-HE'S KIDNAPPED GOO-BAH!" the Yellow Dragon Officer screamed in anguish at the elf and several servants were trying in vain to calm him down.

Rune sighed, wishing he hadn't taken that particular course down the eastern wing of the castle which had led him right to this scene. Oh, well, he should at least try and soothe the man's distraught nerves-his duty as a Dragon Knight demanded that.

"Now, Ruwalk," he spoke, attempting to keep his voice low and even, "How do you _know_ that Rath has kidnapped Goo-bah?". Not that the elf had even the faintest idea of who "Goo-bah"(such a strange name) was.

"HOW DO I KNOW? _HOW DO I KNOW!_" the red-haired man shrieked, throwing his arms wildly over his head, "I KNOW BECAUSE HE WASN'T IN MY BED WHERE I LEFT HIM!"

EH?

Rune's mind seemed to come to a sudden halt and freeze over as Ruwalk's last words echoed eerily in his mind. They made the elf feel horribly uncomfortable, though he couldn't figure out why. For no particular reason, the image of the image of the red-haired Dragon Fighter came to him.

And Rune made the connection.

This uncomfortable feeling was exactly how he had felt when the red-haired Dragon Fighter had first mistaken him for a girl.

Was there something Ruwalk had purposely forgotten to tell everybody?

The elf immediately dismissed that thought. _Ruwalk? No way!_

However, the next words out of the Yellow Dragon Officer's mouth made those very notions come speeding back as if on wings.

"OH, GOO-BAH, WHERE CAN THOU BE-EST!" the man exclaimed, clasping his hands together tragically, "WHAT HORRIBLE FATE YOU MUST BE SUFFERING-I DREAD TO CONTEMPLATE! SHALL I EVER AGAIN SEE YOUR SWEET BROWN EYES AND FEEL YOUR SOFT HAIR ONCE MORE AGAINST ME! SHALL YOU EVER GIVE ME WARMTH AGAIN ON A COLD, WINTER NIGHT! WILL I EVER ENTER THAT HAPPY DAY WHEN YOU ARE SAFELY BACK IN MY ARMS ONCE MORE! OH, WOE IS ME NOT TO HAVE YOUR PRESENCE HERE AT MY SIDE!"

Massive amounts of sweatdrops broke out over Rune's head and the servants, and the elf hastily began looking about his surroundings for a quick get-away exit. However, just as he tried to slink discreetly away, the red-haired man stopped his self-pitying wailing and seized the elf by his shoulders, and brought his red-puffed eyes and tear-stained face close to his.

"OH, RUNE, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I CAN'T _BEAR_ TO GO THROUGH ANOTHER SECOND IN LIFE WITHOUT HIM! WE MUST FIND HIM!"

"Ack!" Rune yelped, a bit startled from the abrupt action and replied nervously, "Er...d-don't worry...I'm sure we'll find Goo-bah!". _Would you let go of me already?_ the elf thought, drenched in a shower of cold sweat.

Surprisingly, Ruwalk did, making due with flinging one arm across his brow in an overly-dramatic gesture and began to bawl excessively.

"HOW _COULD_ THAT RATH BE SO CRUEL AS TO TAKE A MAN'S MOST BELOVED POSSESSION WITH SUCH CHILDISH GLUTTONY! IT'S UNFAIR, I TELL YOU! HE DOESN'T NEED ANY MORE TEDDY-BEARS-I BET HE HAS ABOUT A HUNDRED FROM KAI-STERN ALONE! _WHY DOES HE NEED MY ONE AND ONLY GOO-BAH!_"

And the man promptly broke down blubbering.

Meanwhile, Rune was doing what looked like-to anyone who would have entered the room at this point-an awkward kind of shuffling dance, but truthfully he was trying to get as far and safely away from the Yellow Dragon Officer as possible without his motive being blatantly obvious. However, as the elf replayed the man's last whining complaint, it suddenly struck him home what he had said.

"What?" Rune asked, putting a halt on his odd dance, not quite sure he had heard the right words, "What did you just say?"

Ruwalk didn't seem to hear him, as the man was far too busy having a mental breakdown at that moment.

"OH WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME! _TO ME!_" he managed to moan through his sniveling and sniffling, "I KNOW I'M NOT AS GOOD AT RUNNING A KINGDOM LIKE LYKULEON OR SWORDSMANSHIP LIKE KAI-STERN AND TETHEUS OR HITTING PEOPLE WITH A MALLET LIKE ALFEEGI OR AS CUTE-LOOKING LIKE RATH, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS THE BRUNT END OF THINGS!"

"Um, Ruwalk...excuse me?" the elf tried again.

The Dragon Officer went on as if no one spoken: "WHY, OH WHY, AM I ON THE WRONG SIDE OF FATE'S HAND! I'M NOT SUCH A BAD GUY! O.K., SO I SNEAK OUT OF THE CASTLE WHEN I'M ON DUTY AND GO DOWN TO THE TOWN TO EAT CANDY APPLES! SO, SOMETIMES I GIVE PEOPLE PERMISSION TO DO THINGS I DON'T HAVE AUTHORITY TO DO! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER FOR ALFEEGI'S MALLET-TARGET PRACTICE OR THE VICTIM WHO GETS CHASED BY AN INSANE CHICKEN! ALL RIGHT, SO I'M A GROWN MAN VERY EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED TO HIS TEDDY-BEAR AND I CAN'T HELP IT! _AND IF I DON'T GET MY GOO-BAH BACK VERY SOON, I WILL LOSE ALL SELF-CONTROL!"_

Had it been any other time, the elf would have responded that the Officer's self-control had already been lost, but as it was, his mind was rather preoccupied with analyzing what his ears were hearing.

"RUWALK!" Rune yelled, grabbing the man's arms and turning him around to face him, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT GOO-BAH IS A _TEDDY-BEAR!"_

The Yellow Dragon Officer seemed to break out of his crying gag at that question long enough to glare indignantly at the elf and defend loudly, "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT I'VE BEEN SAYING FOR THE LAST FIFTEEN MINUTES..._AND I WANT MY GOO-BAH BACK RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"_

And the man proceeded to have a temper tantrum right there on the floor, despite the servants' attempts to stop him.

Rune sweatdropped again, but this time for a whole different reason than before. He had an insane urge to throw back his head and laugh maniacally, but whether for relief or shamed embarrassment from his fellow Dragon college, he didn't know.

So he substituted for going quietly outside the room for a moment and banging his head against the wall several times.

When he re-entered the room rubbing the new wound on his forehead(though, luckily, one that wasn't bleeding), he was surrounded by the rest of the servants who weren't trying to help Ruwalk to halt his mindless fit on the ground.

"Oh, Mister Rune!" one short blonde-haired maid exclaimed, wringing her hands nervously, "What shall we do with Mister Ruwalk? He's lost all sense of reality!"

"Yes!" agreed another who had long, straight black hair, "How do we make him better?"

The sighed tiredly and wondered vaguely if this was how Kai-stern felt all the time with Alfeegi breathing down his neck around the clock. "I suggest," he said dryly, stating the obvious, "That someone had best go find Rath and make him give Goo-bah back."

"Oh!" gasped a maid who had long, curly auburn hair, "But we can't!"

The elf stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"You can't?" he repeated disbelieving, "You can't _what_?"

"We can't go and get Master Rath!" explained the blonde who had spoken earlier.

Rune was getting very irritated at all these brief answers. "_Why_ can't you go get him?" he inquired, wondering if the kid had gone back into one of his little "brooding" moods he went in every so often. The boy could get quite violent during one of those spells and the maids-except Cernozurna-went out of their way to avoid him. However, the answer he received was totally different than the one he had formed in his own mind and totally not what he was expecting to hear.

"Master Rath is on the roof," the auburn-haired maid voiced helpfully.

"HE'S _WHERE!_" the elf shrieked, having a sudden fit of apoplexy.

"The roof," repeated the black-haired maid as if the Dragon Knight hadn't heard the first time and as if the roof was the natural place for a small child to be.

"_WHY IS HE ON THE ROOF!"_ Rune screamed, feeling his sweatdrops being replaced by massive veins popping out over his head, _"AND WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO UP THERE!" _

All three maids frowned at the elf for his loud, accusing tones and stood waiting for him to calm down with three similar little pouts on each face.

Rune took a deep breath, released it slowly, and waited for his blood pressure to subside back down. Finally regaining control of himself, he asked wearily, "How in Dusis' name did Rath get on the roof?"

"We don't know, Mister Rune," the black-haired maid stated, pointedly declaring their innocence.

"We only saw him on the roof, not how he got up there," the blonde put in, a bit miffed still at the elf's previous blame to her and her friends.

"We couldn't get him to come down," the auburn-haired maid told.

"Well, why didn't you go tell the Dragon Lord then?" Rune inquired through clenched teeth, fighting an inner battle with himself not to begin shouting again.

"He was in meeting with some overseers!" the blonde protested shocked at the thought, "We couldn't disturb him!"

That did it. The elf's self-restraint broke right there.

"OF ALL THE-" Rune had to bite his tongue from calling the maids the actual names he was thinking at the moment(though, if they had been Dragon Fighters instead, they would have been dead by now), "RATH'S WELL-BEING IS _FAR_ MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOME STUPID MEETING WITH OVERSEERS! IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUMPTION TO INTERRUPT THE LORD, THEN YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST HAVE GONE TO KAI-STERN! HE'D HAVE GOTTEN RATH DOWN!"

"But," the auburn-haired maid put in confused, "We thought he was gone on another trip."

The elf's mind nearly tripped over itself as it froze at the recollection. Kai-stern _was_ on another trip. He had left a few days ago and wouldn't be due back for a couple of few weeks at minimum. Which left he, Rune...the one who had to climb up the roof and bring Rath down.

_I hate heights_, was the elf's first rational thought as his mind kicked back into gear.

"Ooh, Mister Rune!" exclaimed the blonde-haired maid, clasping one hand over her mouth and hopping on the back of her feet up an down, "I bet you'll have to be the one who rescues Master Rath! How _brave!"_

Her fellow comrades, the black and auburn-haired maids grasped hands dramatically and swooned dreamily, "_Mister Rune the Hero!"_

_I also hate suck-ups_, was the elf's second rational thought.

Which was how he managed to be found gripping a particular turret for dear life as he slowly ascended to the greater heights of the Dragon Castle. He had only been climbing for three minutes, and it felt like thirty. Perhaps, if he didn't grasp on handholds so very hard...BUT HE WOULD FALL AND SMASH INTO SMITHEREENS IF HE DIDN'T! HE MUST MAINTAIN A DEATH GRIP OR PERISH!

Rune got control of himself quickly. It was not good-loosing your concentration when climbing. Accidents were prone to happen.

_And I thought nothing could be worse than Dragon Fighters_, the elf thought as he achingly pulled himself up and away from the turret and to steep ledge, _Well, now I know. Nothing-_nothing_-can possibly be worse than climbing a roof._

"_WE'RE WITH YOU, MISTER RUNE!"_ came the three maids voices safely on the ground below, who had so far done nothing besides call out to him the places they thought it best for him to climb and then guide-or try to guide-him to where those places were. They hadn't been very successful so far. That didn't stop the sickening sweet cheering the elf got from them, though. _"GO! GO! CLIMB THAT ROOF! IF YOU CAN'T, THEN YOU'RE A GOOF!"_

_Aaaaaagh, I was wrong!_ Rune thought grimacing as he cleared the ledge and started up a narrow ridge, _They are far, _far_ worse than climbing this roof!_

Yet, it was as if Fate, herself, was looking kindly upon the elf, for as he made it to the top of the narrow ridge at last, the three maids voices faded into the distance below, and there-a bit ways off along the narrow spine of the roof-was Rath.

Sitting dangerously along the very edge, I might add, dangling his legs off the end of it and swinging them in the wide, open and very _high_ space. And, oh, yes-he had Ruwalk's Goo-bah clutched possessively against his chest.

If Rune had had enough strength, he would have either began screaming himself hoarse berating the young boy for his foolish, perilous action or weeping tears of pure gratitude just to have found him in one piece. However, since whatever energy the elf had left, he was using that to forcefully push himself to crawl belly-wise across the steep, narrow spine and also to keep a firm lock on his mind to be calm, which was shrieking in absolute terror and rage for him to stop this imbecilic act of his, he decided to forgo on that path.

_Don't look down_, Rune thought, keeping his gaze in front of him and focused on Rath, _I'll be fine-jut don't look down_.

But a sudden gust of wind threatened to disprove that theory and nearly ripped the elf's grasp away and almost blew him clear off the ridge. The humongous gale, itself, would have been bad enough, but it managed to do something even worse: it carried the three maids' voices up on the air as if they had yelled right in the elf's ear.

"OH, MISTER RUNE-SAN, YOU'RE SO NOBLE AND GALLANT! PLEASE DON'T FALL-WE _LOVE_ YOU!"

Well, of course, just hearing that from those three maids would make anyone lose their balance and topple over, which is exactly what happened to Rune.

The elf froze up in sheer shock and horror upon hearing that terrible statement and he forgot to press his body low against the spine, so the wind wouldn't knock him over. So, it's not surprising to say that when the wind rose up again, he wasn't ready for it, and was nearly blown away to kingdom come. It was only the elf's quick reflexes that saved him. As he was thrown off-balance and starting to pitch head-first into a plummeting fall, he shot out his hands and caught the very edge of the spine before all last chance was lost.

That still left him dangling precariously several stories high in the air and hanging on with barely the tips of his fingers. Not that Rune cared about how little he was holding on with, as long as he was holding on with _something_. If he could have used his _teeth_, he would have.

_I'm in _BIG_ trouble, mm-hmm_, the elf thought.

Apparently the maids thought so too.

"EEEEEEK, RUNE-SAMA!" they cried in a wailing shriek and made a mad dash back inside the palace for help.

_Well_, Rune thought with a strenuous effort to hang on, _At least I got rid of them for awhile. Though, if I actually _do_ fall, I'll be rid of them _for good

That certain train of thought managed to dissolve the oddly calm state of calmness the elf was feeling in a perilous predicament. Now fear coursing madly through his veins, he opened his mouth and bellowed in absolute panic, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! GET ME UP!"

The young boy looked up from where he sat and cast his gaze around to see who had screamed until he spotted the elf.

He blinked.

Then cocked his head to one side and inquired very seriously not moving, "Hey, Rune. Whacha doin' down there?"

Great irritance replaced the elf's fear and he shouted very sarcastically, "OH, YOU KNOW-JUST _HANGING_ AROUND! YEAH, I DO THIS EVERYDAY FOR EXERCISE! YOU GET MUSCLES MORE EASILY THIS WAY!"

The child blinked again. Then not getting the sarcasm questioned, "If I do that, does that mean I will get stronger and be able to kill more demons?"

The elf's tentative grip had begun to falter and he had no time for any more wise-mouth remarks of his. "RATH ILLUSER, IF YOU DON'T GET ME UP THIS INSTANT, I'LL...I'LL ...I'LL DIE AND COME BACK AS A GHOST TO HAUNT TO YOU!"

Even as he said it, Rune knew it was a shallow threat. Even of he managed to find a way to come back as a ghost, Rath would probably get as excited as he did about demons. But just as the elf had resigned himself to fate of life that was about to be cut short, the child finally rose from where he sat.

And crossed the narrow spine upright on two legs in a pace so casual and comfortable, it was as if he was merely walking on firm ground.

_Show-off_, Rune snarled inwardly.

Nevertheless, when the boy offered his small hand to him, the elf seized it immediately, and hauled his aching self up, draping the entire length of his body over the spine.

"O...kay,...Rath," he wheezed face-down, too weak to even sit up, "Y-you've had...your fun. Now c-come...back d-down."

When the child didn't protest immediately or say any other thing for that matter, the elf was forced to turn over and see why his small friend hadn't answered. The young boy was sitting right beside him and though he was staring out in the direction of the Dragon castle's grounds which lay before him, his eyes were unfocused as if he was seeing beyond that and he seemed strangely subdued.

_God_, Rune thought in dismay, _He _is_ in his brooding mood. _

The elf feverently wished it was the usual violent mood, though, instead of this gloomy sulking. At least when the boy started to scream and hurl things, he knew what to do. When Rath did that, it was because he hadn't gotten something he wanted and was furious with everybody. But these little pouting moods with the child not speaking for days on end were a whole different matter. You never could tell what it was exactly that was bothering him, and had to wait until the matter resolved itself.

Well, sorry for Rath, but Rune had had about all he could take from roofs and the fun they had by toying with people. The elf was not going to waste any more time up here. They were leaving...NOW.

"Rath," he said firmly, as he somehow found the energy(and courage) too stand upright on the roof's spine, "You are coming back down with me if I have to _drag_ you down. As for that teddy-bear you have there, it's Ruwalk's and you know it. And you are going to hand it back over with a sincere apology. He's been very worried about what has happened to it."

_Ha, that's the understatement of the day_, Rune thought as he finished talking, _The man's practically having kittens!_

The elf broke out of his reverie, and looked down at the child next to him who was staring off into space again, seemingly ignoring him.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!" Rune demanded shrilly-being in a place which was very high up was taking out its toll on the elf, "ANSWER ME!"

Well, he got an answer, but it was hardly the one he was expecting.

"Rune," Rath asked softly, still gazing out over the castle grounds, "Do you like being a Dragon Knight?"

HUH?

Rune very nearly fell off the roof again, so staggering was the extent of the elf's surprise. Fighting to regain control of his balance, the elf positioned his center of gravity directly on in the middle of the narrow spine, before he let his mind ponder that question.

_Do I like being a Dragon Knight?_ Rune thought. _Now, what could have possibly possessed Rath to ask something like that?_

But did he? Like being a Dragon Knight?

The elf thought of his position's downsides: having to sacrifice one's hopes and dreams and plans for the future to take the role that came with the Dragon who chose you; placing your life on the line every time you went out to fight demons; having to put up with obnoxious-not to mention really oblivious-Dragon Fighters; being scared witless over doing seemingly innocent deeds because of someone blowing the whole thing way out of proportion(_A/N: cough: Alfeegi: cough_); and never spending the life you wanted to live with your loved one.

_Is it really worth all that?_ Rune thought, really thinking about it for the first time.

But then, he began to think and remember the positive side of things as well: what about the deep bond you formed with your dragon? What about all the lives you saved when you killed demons and defended cities? What about how the people looked up to you with shining admiration and total trust? What about all the friends you made when arrived at your new home?

Well...perhaps it was worth it after all.

"I suppose..." Rune started slowly, responding to Rath's question, "That I...do like it in a way."

And when the child looked up to him with an unspoken inquiry, the elf went on to explain, "I guess it's a duty...a duty you just have to like. Because if you don't..., then you can't perform your job to the fullest extent. And if you let that happen...innocent people will get hurt..., and you'll go on living, knowing you allowed that to be."

The elf noted that the young boy gripped the teddy-bear in a tight spasm then, as if something in the last part of his speech really hit home to him. Hmmm...

But then the quiet, contemplating mood was over for the elf and he remembered how far and how long he had been up on the roof...and who he had to blame for that.

And the final reserve of his patience snapped.

Rune bore down on the child in one sudden swift movement, fully intending to haul the young boy back down to the ground by his _ear_ if he had to. But it seemed his abrupt act was in vain.

Because one minute the child was there right under his nose, and in the next split second...he was gone.

Eh? The elf gaped at the place he had been sitting in just a moment ago not really believing what his eyes were seeing. Then came a shout which sounded from somewhere close nearby.

"Hey, Rune, over here!"

The elf whirled about to see the small black-haired boy waving cheerily at him standing a few paces away on the roof's spine.

"_HOW DID YOU _DO_ THAT!"_ Rune shrieked, feeling quite unnerved.

Unsurprising, Rath didn't answer him and turned his back to the elf, starting to walk away further up the roof.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Rune roared, forgetting the child's unexplained violation of the laws of nature, and only feeling an enraged sort of fury, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS LITTLE ESCAPADE!"

And the elf completely forgot that he as graceful as a clown on a high-wire and that he was deathly afraid of heights, and launched himself across the space that separated him from the child, and caught the back of Rath's shirt as he tried to sneak away.

"AHA! GOTHCHA!" he crowed in an exhilarating moment of glee and triumph...which lasted for a shining record of one-tenth of a millisecond.

Because right after that, Rune was re-visited by some old acquaintances who proved themselves to be possibly more destructive than distractive.

"RUNE-SAMA, NEVER FEAR-WE'VE BROUGHT HELP TO SAVE YOU!"

The elf froze in horror at the three very familiar, very high-pitched voices which came from below. His hand still firmly clutching Rath, he leaned over the roof's side to see whatever was there, dreading the worst.

But nothing, _nothing_-not even the irritating maids-could have prepared him for _this_.

The elf's worst nightmare:

_Dragon Fighters_.

Lots of them.

Scaling the walls of the palace and climbing up towards the roof.

Rune wanted to scream.

In fact, he wanted to strangle them into oblivion_. All of them_-the Dragon Fighters and those maids. But which group to do first, now that was the question...

The elf supposed later on, if he would have really stretched his limits and dug way down deep inside himself, he would have probably found enough humbleness to be rescued by the Dragon Fighters and be carried back down. However, there were two faults which blocked that particular channel of himself and they were:1) his pride was far too big to admit to that sort of action and 2)there was a certain Dragon Fighter he did not care for very much who was leading the group up.

A certain _red-haired_ Dragon Fighter.

That did it. Rune's whole resolve cracked. He was _not_ having a good day, and the sight of _him_ just added insult to injury, and shredded whatever bit of sanity he was holding on to. So, to say that the elf went a little mad is an understatement.

_Berserk_, would be a far better word.

Red mist flooded Rune's eyes as he gazed down at the escalating Dragon Fighters and every bad memory of his time with them came flooding like a tidal wave into his head. It wasn't as hard as it sounded, since every time the elf had been in their presence had resulted in embarrassing, humiliating scenes.

Of course, if he had been in his right mind, what happened never would have come to pass. But then again, since he wasn't, here's what occurred:

Rune lost all sense of his being except for one strong urge which he followed its directions: DESTROY DRAGON FIGHTERS!

The elf grinned crazily and let lose his grip on Rath's shirt, to turn and go to the edge of the spine and peer down at the busily climbing young men.

"Rune?" asked Rath cautiously, not sure of what exactly was going on in his friend's mind.

The elf didn't seem to have heard the boy and smiled wickedly as the Dragon Fighters came closer to the top of the roof.

_WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Rune laughed maniacally inside his head as observed the people crawling upwards with the look of a crocodile who knows he is going to a big feast, _PAY-BACK TIME!_

And the elf bent down to the spine, tore off a great chunk of the roof's tiling, aimed for his first victim, then yelled: "HEY, YOU-THE PERVERT!"

The red-haired Dragon Fighter looked up, both confused and puzzled.

The tile piece hit him dead-center between the eyes, knocking him backwards, forcing him to slide down yelping a ways into his fellow comrades.

"COOL!" Rath cried in delight, gazing at the elf in a new mixture of awe and admiration.

The red-haired Dragon Fighter did not share the boy's enthusiasm, however. In fact, you could say he was down-right livid. (Putting it mildly).

"HOLY #$!&$#! WHAT THE &$#&! HELL DO YOU #$&!#! THINK YOU'RE #&$! DOING!" he bellowed in a smoldering rage, spewing out a stream of profanity so vile, that if-once again-Rune had been in his right mind, he would have shielded Rath's delicate ears(assuming that the boy didn't already know an equal amount of the same language).

"YEAH!" seconded one of the red-head's friends, "WHATARE YOU-POSSESSED OR SOMETHING!"

The elf's response to that assessment was a shower of tiles of various sizes and weight upon their unshielded heads. This time, however, he was able to keep the act up longer though, since Rath had decided to pitch into the melee.

"BATTLE!" the boy shrieked excitedly, his previous brooding mood evaporating into the wind, and now he chucked the tile pieces down at his "enemies" with a new zeal, "HOORAY!"

Rune too, had shed his usual cool and proper exterior, turning the roof's tiles into viscous missiles as he hurled them down into the Dragon Fighters' midst with a fierce vengeance, shouting as he did:

"TAKE THAT, YOU COWARDLY, SELF-SERVING, EGOTISTICAL JERKS! "

_POW!_ Right on the shnoze!

"AND THAT, YOU SEPTIC, CHEMICAL, GERM-INFESTED POND SCUM!"

_WHAM!_ Flat on the head!

"EEEEEEEEEK!" cried the blonde-haired maid distraughtly on the ground, "RUNE-SAMA'S LOST HIS MIND!"

"OUR LIVES ARE OVER!" moaned the black-haired one.

"YES, WE CAN'T DATE A MAD MAN!" wailed the auburn-haired maid.

"YOU LEAVE ME ALONE TOO!" the elf bellowed, flinging several of the tile pieces in their direction also.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the maids shrieked in drama-queen fashion, "OUR LOVE HAS BEEN BETRAYED!"

They fled the scene in great, racking, fake sobs.

"Sweet Dusis! He _has_ gone mad!" exclaimed a spiked yellow-haired Dragon Fighter, who was shielding himself from the elf's attack, by one of the tile pieces which had landed amongst them.

"I don't think he's gone mad," stated the red-haired Dragon Fighter, scowling up to the roof's spine above them, "I think he's just spent too much time around Alfeegi for his own good!"

He had to duck from getting hit by a particularly nasty piece of tile cast at him by an avid, angry Rune.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU SICK-MINDED SACK OF SILICONE!" he screamed.

Well, to make this a long story short, the battle between the elf and the Dragon Fighters could have taken all day-in fact, if could have taken perhaps even longer. But we'll never know, because everything drew to a close due to one particularly little, yet heart-gripping incident.

Rath, who had become a little bit overwhelmed with all of his intense concentration on the "battle", leaned a bit further than he should have over the roof's edge to launch a "missile" at his hapless victims below, slipped and lost his footing in the rush of excitement, and started on a long journey down to the ground beneath him.

That certain mishap seemed to purge through the elf's madness and bring him back to reality.

"_RATH!"_ he screamed, propelling himself forward across the roof's edge, managing to grasp the boy's ankle before he was totally out of reach.

The only problem with that particular act of bravery, was that Rune had flung his body too far over the roof and the weight which he now was holding on to tightly, was heavy enough to drag the rest of his body over the edge, causing the elf also, to begin his own fall to his doom.

The Dragon Fighters could only watch in horror, helplessly, knowing they would not be able to climb down quick enough to catch them. So they clung to the roof's ledge, nerves paralyzed in shock and disbelief as the two Dragon Knights plummeted downward to the earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Rune was shrieking as he fell bodily through the air, wind breezing past his hair, watching the ground below seemingly rush upwards to greet him.

Rath was shrieking too, not in fear, but in sheer delight. The young boy had both arms out stretched out wide like the posts that sails were tied to(Goo-bah safely tucked in his waist-belt). In fact, at the rate he was falling, it looked almost as if he was flying.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the child whooped in ecstasy, his eyes shining brightly in unlimited bliss and then he began to laugh.

Even through his panicked state of mind with the end looming near, the elf's mind managed to bring forth a sarcastic comment:

_WELL, AT LEAST HE'S HAPPY!_ Rune thought, with perhaps a little bit of envy, _HE'S GOING TO _DIE LAUGHING!

Then the elf had no more time for anything, for they were mere feet away from making a permanent dent in the earth.

Rune couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and shut them tightly, steeling himself for the hard impact.

_WHUMP! _

Well, he had hit _something_, but it certainly wasn't hard. In fact, it seemed rather...soft. Was that how dying felt, he wondered. Strange...it hadn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt like he was floating...

Yet still, the elf kept his eyes scrunched shut, not wanting to see how the Otherworld looked. He felt like he had been cheated of life. He hadn't been ready to die! He still couldn't believe he was dead-he wasn't about to open his eyes and confirm that fact. For just a little while longer, he could pretend...

Then a familiar voice cut through his protective barriers his mind had set up around him:

"HEY, RUNE! OPEN YOUR EYES! LOOK! LOOK!"

Without thinking, the elf did as bided...and got the shock of his life.

He was flying! Before him, the sky loomed huge and blue, seeming to never end, and clouds were drifting about all around him.

Rune was aware he was gaping, and that his mind was numb. All he could think was, _How?_

Then a large blue reptilian face rose out of nowhere in front of him and snorted softly.

"WATER!" the elf cried in surprise, then realized that he, himself wasn't flying. He was riding. Riding on the Water Dragon for the first time ever, and that the dragon must have caught him before he hit the ground.

That meant...that he wasn't dead! The elf felt like cheering, but quite abruptly another thought struck him. He was alive, but what about...

"RATH!" he yelled, casting wild eyes around, his heart freezing with a sudden coldness, "_RATH!_"

"RUNE!" came a high-pitched voice to his right.

The elf whirled about and sighed with relief as he saw the small black-haired boy seated astride on Fire flying close nearby.

"ISN'T THIS FUN, RUNE!" the child exclaimed gleefully.

Which was when the elf discovered that they were both even higher up than when they were on the roof...and that he didn't like flying any more than he did heights.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Rune screeched, scrunching his body as low as it would to the dragon, and flinging his arms around Water's neck, "IT'S NOT FUN AT ALL!"

"Doncha even like it a little?" Rath inquired.

The elf responded by moaning in despair and burying his face into Water's mane.

"Oh, come on, Rune!" came the child's insistent voice, "Don't be an old coot! Watch this!"

Rune managed to turn his head and peek through Water's flying hair in time to see Rath do several cartwheels on Fire's back and stand on his head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" the elf roared, temporarily forgetting his fear, "YOU BE CAREFUL OR YOU'RE GOING TO FALL OFF!"

The boy paused his momentary acrobatics to smile cheerily at his friend and state confidently, "I won't fall off! Besides, even if I do fall, Fire will catch me!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T PLAY WITH TEMPATION!" Rune scolded, feeling his blood pressure rising. This seemed to be getting more and more common for him.

Rath grinned a mischievous, impish grin at those words...then promptly threw himself off the dragon's back and into wide, open space.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" Rune screamed.

He really shouldn't have bothered.

Fire let the child drop several feet or so, but eventually, he did dive down and flew underneath his master so he could land on his back again.

The elf watched the pair fly back up beside him, his left eyebrow going off into twitching convulsions.

"See?" Rath said, beaming an innocent smile at him.

"Oh, I see very much," Rune replied dryly, then ignoring the small boy he ordered the blue dragon, "Water, take me home!"

The dragon complied by veering around and flying back the way they had come.

"Rune!" came Rath's inquiry as he followed in pursuit, "What're you doing?"

"I'm going back to the palace where I can take a good hot bath, and a very long nap!" the elf stated, "This whole day has been nothing but un-peaceful and I need a rest!"

"Yes!" the boy cried behind him, "You do need a rest, which is exactly what you're going to get! WATER, NOW!"

And before Rune could berate the child for ordering around a dragon that wasn't his, or ask him what he meant by that particular assessment...Water began a stomach-dropping plunge towards the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the elf shrieked, his eyes wide and his hands clenching the dragon's mane fiercely, _"WATER, WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING!"_

Unsurprisingly, he received no comment in reply except for Rath's wild yelling behind him. As the dragon descended lower and lower to the earth, a small puddle of water below soon revealed itself to be a massive lake of enormous length.

And Water, it seemed, showed no signs of stopping before they would splash into it.

"WATER, ARE YOU NUTS!" Rune screamed. His dragon may have been the dragon of water, but that didn't give him cause to dive head-first into the nearest body of the liquid he could find! "PULL UP! PULL UP!"

The dragon did not change his course and they were now mere feet from entering the lake at neck-breaking speed.

"I SAID PULL UP, NOT STRAIGHT AHEAD!" the elf screeched, so panicked that he felt brave enough to flail several blows to the dragon with his fists. Then he glanced at the lake to see how close it had become...just in time to give out one final bellow of terror, before they both plunged heavily into it.

"OH MY_ GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD_!" he shrieked, his mind dimly bringing up the realization that he had sounded like Alfeegi just then.

Then the water closed over his head, and he had no time for any other thoughts except for one that was slamming itself against the walls of his head, _I CAN'T SWIM!_

The elf had thought it seemed pretty foolish when he had filled in for the position of the Dragon Knight of Water. A Dragon Knight of Water, moreover, who couldn't and wouldn't go out in the water, any further than up to his waist for the fear of accidentally drowning. It hadn't been that important when he had been the prince of the Faeries. What thing would have possibly forced his duties so that he would have to emerge himself fully under water? So, naturally he hadn't thought that learning how to swim was a skill that he would need later. And if he had realized swimming was essential when he had arrived at the Dragon Palace, there was no way he was going to humiliate himself further in the eyes of the Dragon Fighters by admitting _that_. So as he struggled effortlessly in the water to make his way to the surface, it was all in-vain. He only managed to sink deeper.

Air bubbles escaped the elf's mouth in a rapid procession. Rune had both eyes shut tightly, knowing that if he opened them, that act would only make him more scared than he already was. Somehow, between the time he and Water had plunged into the lake, he had slipped off the dragon's back and could now feel himself sink lower and lower down to the bottom. Outwardly, he was silent-his body paralyzed in fear and shock-, but inwardly, his mind was screaming in pure terror.

_I'M DROWNING!_ he thought wildly, _THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! OH, PLEASE SOMEONE-ANYONE-MAKE IT A DREAM, A NIGHTMARE! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE REAL!_

An invisible band was closing around the elf's chest and throat, forcing what little air he had left in his lungs to come out. An almost light, giddy feeling began fogging his senses and calming his nerves. The water about him did not seem so heavy now, just light and comforting. He almost felt like he usually did before he drifted off to sleep. What...what he been so afraid of moments go? His mind seemed to be drifting...

Then through the obscure haziness of his mind, the elf felt something curl about him. This was no invisible band-this was real. He felt it wind itself around his legs and torso, and he felt himself being drawn upwards by it in strong, yet gentle manner. Then just before blackness could take over his mind, he felt himself break the water's surface; felt the fresh, cool wind on his face; felt the presence wrapped about him give his body an almighty squeeze which brought liquid spewing forth from the back of his throat...

Rune came back to reality sharply and rather painfully in a coughing and gagging fit-his lungs feeling as if they were on fire. He gasped greedily for air, sucking in great amounts of it, then slumped over whatever was holding him in exhaustion, feeling totally drained and weak.

His vision blurred before him and he was vaguely aware of small, insignificant things about. The small beads of water which dripped down his neck and hair; the gentle breeze which sent shivers coursing down his body; and something big nuzzling his cheek close-by.

"W-Water?" Rune rasped, his voice sounding thick and creaky from all the water he'd swallowed. Water must have saved him. The elf felt a surge of gratitude amongst a tinge of irritance. Gods, the beast had nearly killed him!

The giant blue dragon snorted in reply...then uncurled his tail from about his master, letting him fall back into the water again.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the elf yelped as he flailed about uselessly for the second time. He managed to keep himself above water for a longer period of time than last, before he slipped back under again.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait as long as he had last time. Water extended one wing underneath him and held him up to let him catch his breath...before taking his wing away and letting the elf drop back into the water yet again.

Rune resisted being dragged back down this time, by kicking his feet furiously and yelling Water in a frustrated rage, _"WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING!"_

That expend of emotions was all he had time for before the water closed over him again.

And for Water to lift him back up again, and release him once more for the third time.

It was only after about five more minutes of this kind of action, with the elf staying afloat for longer times each round, before Rune realized what Water was doing.

The dragon was teaching him to swim.

If there had been a wall near-by, Rune would have gone over and slammed his head against it several times like he had earlier. It wasn't the fact that he had been so slow to have finally figured this out. It was the fact that he was so fed up with everybody around him doing seemingly crazy, immature deeds yet all with a good(if not rational) intention behind them.

The Dragon Tribe was so infernally frustrating.

The elf was so involved in wallowing in his self-pity that he didn't realize that he hadn't done his usual routine of sinking back down under the water, until Water bent his large head next to the elf and gave dragon grunt of satisfaction.

Rune glanced down to see his body keeping himself adrift. "Hey!" he yelped in surprise and a bit of amazement-which was sufficient enough to break his concentration and send him plunging beneath the water again.

The elf came sputtering to the surface by his own aid this time, splashing wildly as he tried to remember what he had been doing a moment before. Beside him, Water gave a several short roaring cries which was probably the equivalent of dragon laughter.

"Oh, you think I'm _funny_?" Rune inquired-his tone dangerously subtle, "You find me..._amusing_, do you?"

Water grinned toothily, his eyes reflecting merriment, then sent his long neck arching backwards into the air, giving off dragonish laughter once more.

"OH, YEAH!" Rune shouted, "LAUGH ABOUT THIS!". And he made a wave with his arms and sent it speeding towards the blue dragon.

Needless to say, the wave barely made an impact against the large reptilian body, however it did cause Water to give the elf a surreptitious glance as if he did not just believe that his master had done that. Then the dragon retaliated by making a wave ten times larger than the wave that had hit him, and propelling that straight at the elf.

Rune was knocked head over heels and swirled around in the lake before he managed to break to the surface, his throat sore from all the water he'd swallowed.

"W-Well," the elf coughed blearily, "Can't fight with _that_."

And he turned and dog-paddled wearily to shore.

Rath was waiting for his friend as the elf crawled tiredly out of the shallows and collapsed face-first into the sand at the boy's feet where he sat.

"Well," the child questioned, "Are you enjoying your day off?"

"When I figure out what you mean, I'll answer you," the elf gasped, not bothering to lift his head, feeling drained form all the recent swimming, "But kid, let me tell you truthfully..., this day... is _so_ bad... it's coming dangerously close to getting filed along with the chicken incident!"

"No! No! No!" Rath protested vehemently, "Today can't be bad! This is supposed to be your holiday!"

"Holiday?" Rune managed to mumble, a bit perturbed. He had a sudden feeling that he wasn't going to like what Rath revealed next. He raised his head to look at the child warily.

"Yes," the black-haired boy restated emphatically, "Your holiday that we planned for you!"

The feeling of uneasiness grew stronger. "_'We'_ who?" the elf questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Me, Fire, and Water, of course!" Rath declared frowning, as if insulted that the elf hadn't figured that out himself, "We all thought you needed a break from the castle, 'cause every time we saw you, you looked really tired, so we decided to plan a day just for you!"

"_Planned_?" Rune inquired archly. Now he _really_ didn't feel good about the direction this conversation was leading.

"Yup," the child stated smugly, "And it worked!". Then seeing the elf's confused and hesitant expression, he continued, "Well, didn't it? I climbed the roof, so you'd come after me, so the Dragon Fighters would hafta rescue you, so you'd finally get back at them. Then I faked falling off, so you'd have to catch me and fall off too, so Fire and Water would catch us, and we'd have a good excuse to fly away and not have to do our lessons today!"

Rath stopped after his long speech to catch his breath and waited patiently for his friend to take everything which he had so very calmly spouted out. Oh, and to receive the thanks and gratitude which were in order.

Rune, however, was not on the same mind-track.

"You," he stated, managing to get himself into a sitting position in the sand, "You worked this whole scenario out, didn't you?"

Rath gave a curt nod, looking at the elf expectantly.

"_My_," Rune gushed, "You _have _been a busy, little fellow, haven't you?"

The young boy beamed and nodded happily, not noticing the warning sign of a small pulsing vein on the elf's forehead until it was too late.

"HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THIS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! DUSIS, RATH, DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE!" Rune screeched in frustration.

The child gaped at him for a minute, before replying in awe, "Wow, the Dragon Fighters were right! You really do hang around Alfeegi too much for your own good!"

And the elf suddenly realized that he was towering over the boy much like the White Dragon Officer had done to Ruwalk, and that he had used practically the same lecture which Alfeegi had given to Kai-stern.

Rune couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing.

So he decided to ignore the recent incident and focus on something which the child had told him beforehand. "You said that you 'planned' this whole day. Well, by any chance did you happen to 'plan' those three maids to like me?"

_Oh, please_, the elf prayed reverently, _Please let them have just been pretending!_

"Oh, them?" Rath inquired, "Nope. They weren't with me. They must have been acting on their own."

_Gaaaaaaaaaah!_ Rune thought, and flopped back down onto the sand to have a good cry.

"Don't worry about it, Rune," the young boy said helpfully, "They're all nut-cases anyway!" Then ignoring the indignant expression on the elf's face, he went on to say, "And if they do like you for real, it will probably help you break off easier in your present relationship."

Aside from the fact that the child was calmly spouting out counseling advice so very knowledable, Rune was little perturbed at what he was aiming at.

"What's that?" he asked, not really understanding.

"Your relationship," Rath repeated innocently.

"Eh?" Still not getting it. (A/N: Rune can be so dense sometimes.)

**: You know: **Fire held up his sign helpfully**: That poor red-haired boyfriend of yours which you are always playing hard to get : **

In the next split second, the small dragon received a series of violent whacks to the head by his own sign, and was being beaten down roughly into the sand.

"_HE IS _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND!"_ Rune howled furiously.

Despite being half-buried in the sand and after receiving such tremulous blows, Fire still had the energy(and courage) to hold up his next sign **Oooh! In denial, are we:**

Due to the severity of Rune's reaction and out of respect for the readers, the next scene has been omitted!

Some time later...

Rath was in serious danger of losing his jaw or his eyes popping out right out of their sockets, as he gaped, for the second time that day, at the elf who stood huffing and puffing heavily from exertion and rage. Fire-or what appeared to be Fire-lay spread out on the sand unconscious, blackened, bruised, and somewhat mangled.

Finally regaining usage of speech, the black-haired boy jumped up excitedly and inquired eagerly, "WOW! THOSE MOVES WERE SO COOL! CAN YOU TEACH THEM TO ME! I WANNA TRY THEM OUT ON THE NEXT DEMON I MEET!"

Far be it to question how Rath had already met a demon; Rune was too tired to be surprised by anything else. His determination to maintain order and follow a routine schedule had already been ruined today. The only option left was to let whatever might come, come.

The elf heaved a deep reluctant, yet releasing sigh and lay down on the sand, stretching out, gazing mournfully up into the sky.

"Rune?" came a hesitant voice and Rath's face appeared above him looking worried, "You...you don't like what we did for you? You're...mad...at us?"

Great, now he had made the kid upset, which was the last thing the elf had wanted to do. Make the kid remorseful maybe, or even ashamed at his fool-hardy actions, but not totally depressed. There was something about the small child that always wanted you to keep him happy, because if he was miserable, so were you.

"No, Rath," the elf tried to persuade, "I'm not mad at you."

"But you...you still don't like what we did." There was a small sniffle, and the young boy's lower lip was shaking.

_Oh, hell,_ Rune thought, _Moral conscience be damned_!

Then outloud, "Hey, Rath, wanna build a sand castle?"

The child's whole expression of hurt vanished and was replaced by one angel-like bliss, "YEAH!"

Not for the first time, the elf pondered if he had been acting.

The rest of the day went pretty well, compared to its horrendous start, and Rune admitted to himself later that he had actually enjoyed playing hooky-even though it was against his free will. He and Rath had built a whole city of sand castles, then had gone back in the water to swim. Rune, of course, though he had mastered the basics, was still reluctant to go all the way in, so it took the combined forces of Rath, Fire and Water to each grab a body part and literally haul him in. Indeed, the two dragons seemed to have forgotten their rivalry with each other and were simply having a good time. Though still early spring, the water would have been freezing, if it was not for Fire's warming abilities that spread throughout the length of the lake, which made the temperature mildly pleasant.

When they had had enough of the water, all four of them stretched out on the lake's shore and let the sun's rays dry them off. They stared by the lake until sunset, letting Rath amuse himself by burying them up to their necks in sand. Then as twilight approached, it was with great reluctance that they set out for the Dragon Castle.

Rune fully expected to be admonished severely for ditching his lessons and frightening half the palace into thinking they had injured themselves upon falling off the roof, and the elf was prepared with a brilliant, fool-proof excuse:

"It was all Rath and the dragons' fault. They kidnapped me, you see, and wouldn't let me go, so I had to spend the whole day held captive by the lake where we played games and had fun!"

Well, that's what he was going to say, anyway, but the Dragon Lord and Officers didn't even get on their case.

"Have a good time?" Lord Lykuleon asked merrily, his eyes twinkling.

"Uh, yeah," Rune replied slowly, as Cernozurna and the servants fussed over the state of his and Rath's clothes.

"Why your outfits are positively filthy!" Cernozurna proclaimed frowning, "They'll need to be taken off and washed immediately!"

"OOH!" squealed the three maids who Rune recognized from earlier this morning, "LET ME HELP!"

Then they literally jumped the elf and proceeded to hastily(and eagerly) remove his garments.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaghhhh!" Rune yelped as hands roved all over him, "STOP! I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!"

"DON'T BE SILLY!" came the three maids response.

"OFF!" the elf shrieked, batting their hands away and trying extricate himself from their groping handholds, "OFF! OFF! OFF!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU, RUNE!" came Rath's voice from nearby, and then there was a chorus of croaking all around.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! FROGS!" the maid with long curly-auburn hair screamed, then she and the other two maids did a sort of jigging dance to try not and step on the small, slimy green creatures which were hopping about their feet.

Rune, in this diversion, attempted to sneak off.

"IIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAA!" screeched the maid with straight black hair, pointing at the elf, "RUNE-SAMA'S ESCAPING!"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" cried the maid with the short blond hair.

Then for maids with such short legs, they hiked up their skirts, jumped over those frogs, and were off and running after the fleeing elf in hot, desperate pursuit.

How Rune escaped their greedy, vixen clutches is a mystery. In fact, the elf was not sure himself. He supposed Cernozurna must have told them off, but that still did not soothe the fact that he must have raced around the palace about six times before they gave up.

Weary to the bone, he staggered into a room where Rath was sitting on the Dragon Queen's lap, sipping hot chocolate. Slumping over to a particularly large cushion, he collapsed.

"Poor, Rune," Lady Raseleane sympathized, "Sometimes being popular isn't always good."

The elf heartily agreed with her.

"Hey, look at it this way, Rune," Rath said stoutly, "Nothing else can possibly get any worse for you today!"

Then came Ruwalk's unearthly, outraged shriek:

"WHAT IN ALL THE HEAVENLY NAME OF DUSIS HAPPENED TO MY GOO-BAH! HE'S SOPPING WET! COME OUT, YOU VILLAINOUS FIENDS! I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE ON THOSE WHO ATTEMPTED TO DROWN MY GOO-BAH!"

There was a frozen moment as the elf and boy gazed wide-eyed at each other across the room. Then, in the next few seconds, there was a flurry of movement as Rune and Rath scrambled out the door and began high-tailing it as far as possible as they could get from a Yellow Dragon Officer on the rampage.

**A/N: OMG! I ACTUALLY HAVE THE 5TH CHAPTER UP! AMAZING! HEY, THAT WASN'T SO LONG, WAS IT**: is slammed backwards into wall by bombardments of flying objects which fans have hurled at her. **I'm reeeeeeeeealy sorry I'm so late! I hope you guys will forgive and forget! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter-tell me if it was worth the wait. As you can see, I haven't given up, it just takes me a long time sometimes to get a chapter posted! So, as for how long this story will be, I have two more chapters in mind, then I will begin another story. I'm gonna try Drama and Angst(gasp!) and I swore I'd never do those kinds of stories 'cause I hate them! Some spoilers for my next fic? Hmmmm...lets just say it was inspired by something in the twelfth volume! See you soon(I hope!) Oh, yeah: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW!**


	6. Of Plights, Fights, and RedHaired Dragon...

**Disclaimer:** no, I don't own _Dragon Knights _or its characters. In fact: glances about nervously and whispers to audience: they're beginning to own me! **RANDOM CHARACTER: **lashes a whip warningly: **BACK TO WORK! **Author squeals and hurriedly dishes out latest chapter of her story: PLEASE READ IT…OR THEY'LL _GET_ ME: dashes off-screen: 

**Ch.6. Of Plights, Fights, and Red-Haired Dragon Fighters.**

It is the usual case of most creatures and people to get a bit restless when early spring arrives. Perhaps, it is because they sense the slight change of the weather, feel the chill of winter grow less bitter, see the deep snow drifts begin to slowly melt and small flowers and plants push their way to the surface. Perhaps, it is because they know that warm weather is right around the corner, but has not arrived yet, and they are anxious to get outdoors once more, that they start to use all their pent-up energy which has been stored inside them all during the cold season(sometimes to the wrong extent).

Thus, it was no wonder for Rath to be more than a littler wilder than usual as winter was reluctantly fading away, and spring was creeping slowly upon them. Also, besides bombarding the rest of the unfortunate occupants of the Dragon Palace with his usual dosage of tricks and pranks, he had taken to tailing anybody who looked like they were doing some important errand or another-probably to annoy them due to boredom, than just plain brattishness. And while, his presence and load of questions were ignored at first, after about three to six hours of the same treatment, the child had razzled his poor victims nerves to the bone.

"I CAN'T STAND IT!" Alfeegi could be heard complaining to the Dragon Lord, "EVERYTIME I TURN AROUND-HE'S THERE! HIM AND THOSE DUMB QUESTIONS OF HIS, TO NO MATER WHAT ANSWER YOU GIVE, HE ALWAYS ASKS 'WHY'! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE IF OUR TREAURY HAS ENOUGH FINANCES TO AIDE OUR KINGDOM THIS YEAR, IF HE'S ALWAYS THERE!"

Ruwalk could be heard complaining as well, though his ailment was a little less than normal, "HE'S GOING TO KIDNAP GOO-BAH AGAIN! AFTER I HID HIM SO CAREFULLY, TOO! HE FOLLOWS ME AROUND EVERYWHERE-I KNOW HE'S JUST WAITING FOR ME TO SLIP UP AND SHOW HIM HIS HIDING PLACE! I WILL NOT HAVE MY TEDDY-BEAR ENDANGERED, ANY LONGER! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM, LYKULEON!"

Even Cernozurna and Raseleane had to hesitantly admit that it was difficult to prepare goods to be sent to the poor in the capitol, with Rath running around in the way.

So it was up to Lykuleon to find a suitable solution to get the boy out of the way of things for a while. He proposed that all the child needed was a distraction from his normal course of action everyday. Seeing some new sights, might good as well as fun for him. So the Dragon Lord asked Rune if he would like a day off to take Rath to the city. The elf was fine with that idea, which was no surprise, because as we all know, every time the Lykuleon asks something of him, he gets star-struck with pleasure. However, since the elf was still new in Draqueen, the Dragon Lord told him he would get someone to guide him around.

That was fine too. A whole day with non-stop fun! Rune was almost as excited as Rath. Nothing-absolutely nothing-could spoil this day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_RUINED_! HIS DAY WAS _RUINED_! TOTALLY, POSITIVELY, ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT _RUINED_!

"THE DRAGON LORD SENT YOU?" the elf screeched in disbelief, "YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MY _LAST_ CHOICE!"

For there, patiently waiting by the gates on the Dragon Castle grounds, stood the red-haired Dragon Fighter.

"WHY?" Rune howled to the sky, "WHY, OH WHY, OH WHY?"

"You gonna make a big production out of this, blondie?" the Dragon Officer scowled, "A lot of us are preoccupied, and scheduling is hard. Just be glad that I'm here at all."

"I'D RATHER GO BY MYSELF THAN WITH YOU!" Rune proclaimed fiercely.

"Oh, don't worry, about that," the red-haired Dragon Fighter said, crossing his arms, "See, as much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, I don't think the Dragon Lord would appreciate it very much that we ditched his plan, do you?"

The elf snarled. How dare he bring Lord Lykuleon into this! But…he was right. They couldn't go against the Lord's wishes.

Which meant…they were stuck with each other.

For a whole day.

_OH!_ Rune wailed inwardly_, HOW WILL I _SURVIVE

"Hey," the Dragon Fighter said, interrupting his self-pity, "You gonna stand there all day glaring at me, or are we going?"

Actually, in reality, Rune would have done more than just glare at the red-haired young man, if Rath had not happened along at that moment, shuffling towards them sulkily with his arms crossed and lower lip turned upward.

"What's the matter?" the elf questioned concerned, though secretly, he was a bit pleased that someone else was able to join in to share his misery.

"Alfeegi put Fire in my sword and took it away again," the young boy replied scowling.

"Really?" Rune inquired, not all surprised, "Well, perhaps he's just making sure you don't spot another 'demon' and try to 'take care of it' like you did with the chicken".

"But what if I really do see one!" Rath proclaimed worriedly, "I won't be able to destroy it!"

"Look, just stick close to me, don't wander off, and tell me first if you see any 'demons' before running off after them!" the elf ordered, still too upset with his unfortunate predicament to listen to the child's whining for very long.

"And then you'll give me your sword," the child stated, rather than asked, happily-his mood brightening.

"I WILL MOST CERTAINLY _NOT_!" Rune proclaimed vehemently, his mind springing up a very distorting memory of a young black-haired boy chasing after a frenzied bird with a huge, keen blade.

Rath glared daggers at the older Dragon Knight for several seconds, before resuming his sulking stance and pout.

"Hey, don't fret about kid," the red-haired Dragon Fighter said, directing his speech at Rath, "You can borrow my sword for the day, O.K.?"

Rath eyes sparkled at this and he gazed almost hungrily at the weapon which the Dragon Fighter was unfastening from his belt to give to him.

"ARE YOU _SENILE_?" Rune screamed at the young man and angrily jerked the sword away from him before it could be given to Rath, " YOU'RE A _DRAGON FIGHTER_, FOR DUSIS'S SAKE! DON'T YOU RECALL WHAT HAPPENED _LAST TIME_ THIS CHILD HAD A SWORD IN HIS GRASP? THE LAST THING WE NEED IS TO CHASE AFTER HIM FROM KILLING SOME POOR OLD LADY'S KITTEN OR ANY OTHER PET, ALL BECAUSE HE SEES _DEMONS EVERYWHERE_!"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Rath howled furiously, "AND I WANNA SWORD, RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Yeah, come on, man," the red-haired Dragon Fighter replied frowning, "Take a tranquilizer and give the kid a break!"

So there they all stood in tense and angry silence: Rath glaring at Rune, Rune glaring at the Dragon Fighter, and the Dragon Fighter glaring right back at Rune, each person daring the other to be the first one to look away. And as such, that each of the three people had such strong, obstinate personalities they would perhaps still be there this very day, if they had not been interrupted by three other people with an equal, and maybe more powerful portion of stubbornness and determination(for a different reason of course).

"RUNE-SAMA!" came three very familiar and very dreadful cries, "WAIT! DO NOT GO!"

The elf whirled about, every ounce of his being filling with absolute horror, as he saw the three maids racing across the palace grounds towards him as fast as their short, skinny legs could carry them.

Rune's nerves finally kicked into action. Seizing the still-pouting Rath by the arm, he hissed in a state of wild panic, "LET'S GO!"

And was jerked backwards from behind by the red-haired Dragon Fighter before he had taken two steps.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the elf screeched madly, trying desperately to disentangle himself from the young man's firm grip, "LET ME GO!"

"Face them," came the calm, unruffled answer.

"WHAT?" Rune yelped in disbelief.

"Face them," the Dragon Fighter said again, "Face them and tell them that you are not interested in them, and that you do not appreciate them chasing you all the time, and they'll leave you alone."

"Mmm-hmm, yes, that _would_ work," the elf said as if considering the proposition, "Except for one small, detail which might have slipped past your mind."

"What?" came the red-haired man's inquiry.

"_THEY'RE _GIRLS_!"_ Rune screamed at him as if he were oblivious, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT _GIRLS_ ARE LIKE? YOU THINK THEY CARE IF _I _DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM? THAT'LL JUST MAKE THEM _MORE_ DESPERATE TO GET THEIR CLAWS ON ME!"

"Ya know, hard as it may be for you to understand this," the red-haired Dragon Fighter said through clenched teeth, "However, YOU _ARE _RESISITABLE! You may be under the impression that everyone fawns over you, but I_ assure _you, you are mistaken!"

"WHY YOU-!" the elf yelled in outraged, ready to slaughter his fellow Dragon member into millions of tiny pieces, through the intense red-mist which was flooding his vision. And he have too, however, by then, the three maids had made it right up in front of him(without him realizing it).

"RUNE-SAN!" came a high-pitched female voice right in his ear.

"AAAAAACK!" the elf shrieked in startlement, jumping about a foot in the air.

"WHAT?" he cried, great irritance joining now along with his nervousness and panic. Turning, he saw the three maids standing in front of him impatiently, each one with her arms crossed and scowling.

"YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE!" answered the maid with the straight black hair(or rather ordered).

"Choose?" Rune questioned, confusion now mingling with his other emotions, "Choose who?"

"ONE OF US!" exclaimed the maid with the long, curly auburn-hair.

"Eh?" the elf said, feeling more baffled by the moment.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" declared the maid with the short blond hair, "YOU CANNOT LEAD US ON IN THIS MANNER ANY LONGER! _WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU LIKE THE MOST?" _

That snapped any puzzlement out of the elf if nothing did, _"NOW YOU ALL WAIT JUST ONE COTTON-PICKING MOMENT!"_ Rune cried, his nerves extremely tried. Enough was enough!

"ALL RIGHT!" he screamed, feeling tired of being Mr. Nice-Guy, "YOU WANNA KNOW WHO I LIKE THE MOST! DO YA! WELL, I'LL TELL YOU: NONE OF YOU, GOT IT? HUH, DO YA, DO YA?"

The maids gaped at the seething, raving elf a moment longer, before the auburn-hiared one ventured a timid, "You really mean that? You don't like any of us?"

Rune nodded emphatically. Gods, he actually seemed to be getting through to them! He could have cheered for joy…until he heard their next conversation piece.

"Did you hear that?" the long black-haired maid gasped, "Rune-san said he doesn't like us!"

"You know what this means?" breathed the maid with the short blond hair a bit teary-eyed.

Rune felt almost sorry for her…that is until the next split second when…

"_RUNE-SAMA LOVES US!"_ the three maids squealed, jumping up and down, arms clasped dramatically around each other, "HE DOESN'T _LIKE_ US! HE _LOVES_ US!" Then there was a mass outbreak of wild ecstasy among the female servants for several seconds.

The elf simply stared at them all as they carried on their shrieking and blissful screaming bit for a while, aware that his mouth was hanging open as he made several attempts to correct the awful mistake he had made, but so far no success. By all of Dusis and the gods above, they couldn't be _this _thick, could they?

Apparently, they could.

"WAIT!" screeched the short blond-haired maid, flinging her arms out wide to stop her fellow mates from doing their acrobatic act, "THIS REVELATION HAS CHANGED _NOTHING_!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the long black-haired maid agreed, coming to her senses, "YOU STILL HAVE TO CHOOSE!"

"SO, RUNE-SAN!" the curly auburn-haired maid demanded of the elf, "WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU _LOVE_ THE MOST?"

Unsurprisingly, Rune had no answer, or willpower to even respond to that question. The elf was just staring at them, shaking his head in the slightest movement, still not believing what he had just heard.

And surprisingly, it was the red-haired Dragon Fighter who came to his rescue(if you could call it that).

"Look," he said to the maids, stepping up next to a very dazed elf, "Here's the deal: Rune wants you three to leave him alone. The truth of the matter is that he doesn't like any of you, or love you."

There was several moments of silence as the maids' brains were slowly processing this information, then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they giggled crazily, as if they had heard a hilarious joke.

Seeing as he was getting nowhere with the truth, the Dragon Fighter tried a different route(i.e. lying).

"O.K., Rune can't be with any of you, 'cause he already has someone else!"

The elf was broken out of his state of numbness to frown curiously at the Dragon Fighter. Who had told him about Tintlett?

The maids, of course, stomped on that excuse away in a heartbeat.

"PHWTTTTT!" the black-haired maid blew cheekily, "YEAH RIGHT!"

"AS IF ANYONE ELSE COULD STEAL OUR LITTLE RUNE-KUN!" the blond-haired maid exclaimed.

"WE'LL BELIEVE IT WHEN WE SEE IT!" proclaimed the auburn-haired maid.

And poor Rune, whose mind was still reeling over pondering how Tintlett would react when she found all of this out, and the fact that the maids had the gull and audacity to call him 'Rune-kun', was snapped out of these wonderings and jolted into the present time's reverie by the red-haired Dragon Fighter seizing his arms, pulling him up against him, and shouting out, "WELL, BELIEVE THIS!".

The elf barely had time for the beginnings of a struggle and a, "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING-MMMPH!", before the young man's lips were against his, and he was being kissed.

Being kissed deeply.

And firmly.

AND. BY . A . DRAGON. FIGHTER.

THE_. RED-HAIRED._ DRAGON. FIGHTER.

THE. RED-HAIRED. DRAGON. FIGHTER. _WHO. WAS. A . GUY._

Rune struggled to get away, his mind fuming, _GAH! DRAGON FIGHTER! KILL!MAIM! _MUTILATE

His escape attempts were no use, though. The red-haired young man was exceptionally strong. He did, however, finally release the elf from the Kiss Of Death, though.

After about ten minutes.

By then, the elf's lips were practically blue and numb, and staggered away from the Dragon Fighter, his mind brain-dead for the moment, and his lungs breathless.

The red-haired Dragon Fighter smacked his lips in a very self-satisfying way, then turned to the speechless, open-mouth maids, and said, "See?"

Unsurprisingly, the maids all burst into tears(again) and fled the scene in great racking sobs(sound familiar?). Only, this time, they weren't fake.

The Dragon Fighter then turned to his remaining audience, which was only Rune at the moment, 'cause Rath had missed the whole scenario and was still…well…_pouting_.

"Told ya I 'd get them off your back," the red-haired young man stated, sounding very pleased with himself(and no doubt, he was). Then when the elf didn't respond, he questioned, "Rune? _Rune_?" And he started to reach out to put his hand on the elf's shoulder.

Rune leapt into action, _"KEEP AWAY FROM ME, YOU!" _he screamed, vaulting backwards about five feet, and eyeing the Dragon Fighter warily.

"Hey, what's the matter?" the red-haired young man inquired, starting forward, towards him in concern.

The elf broke into a full-sprung sprint then, yelling, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" for the whole world to hear.

"RUNE, WAIT, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" the Dragon Fighter bellowed, racing after him, "YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND!"

This simple logic had no hold on the elf, who had flung open wide the Dragon Castle's gates and was now speeding down the main road of Draqueen as if all the demons in Hell were chasing him.

The Dragon Fighter's shouts for him to stop had no hold on him, either. There were only three thoughts running through Rune's mind at the moment and they were:

1)_I just got kissed by a guy!_

And

2)_I _just_…got_ kissed_…by a _guy

Then finally,

3)_I JUST GOT _FREAKIN' KISSED_ BY A GUY! OH, THE SHAME!_

Then the elf skidded on a patch of frozen ice and fell flat on his face. And due to all the recent turmoil, which had just happened to him, did not attempt to get up, but simply lay there on the cold ground, his mind still reeling from the horror of it all.

Which was how the Dragon Fighter caught up with him.

"Hey, you alright?" Rune heard the voice ask from overhead.

"_N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ the elf wailed miserably, feeling as if a crying fit had seized him all of a sudden. He had felt correctly, for in the next few seconds, several massive-sized tears began streaming down his cheeks. Rune quickly flung an arm across his face to hide them in his embarrassment.

"Aw, now_ don't _start blubbering on me," sighed the red-haired young man in exasperation, "You don't think that kiss was serious, do you?"

"_GAH!_ S-S-SHUT UP, Y-YOU S-S-S-ICK B-BASTARD!" the elf screamed tearing his arm away from his face to glare accusingly at him, "Y-Y-YOU ENJ-J-JOYED _T-T-HAT!"_

The Dragon Fighter raised his eyebrows inquiringly at the elf, however, the half-smile which played around his lips proved the statement to be true.

That was all it took for Rune to break down into a sobbing and hiccuping fit, moaning out his great distress for all to hear.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Y-Y-OU (sob) BIG (hic!) J-J-JERK! Y-Y-YOU-R-R N-NO B-B-ETTER(sob!) T-THAN A Y-YOKAI!(hic!hic!)"

"Hey, come on! Fight fair!" the red-haired young man said frowning at the overly-distraught elf weeping vigorously on the frozen ground, "And quit that caterwauling! People are watching!"

True to his word, and since the path Rune had chosen to fly madly down led to a busy open market-place, there were plenty of spectators-both business people and customers-who were eyeing the two Dragon Tribe members with avid interest.

This fact, however, did nothing to stop the elf's loud wails of distress.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! N-NOW-W(hic!) T-T-INTLETT W-WON'T(sob!) W-WANT-T M-ME(hic!) ANY-YM-MORE!(sob!sob!)"

"COME ON!" the Dragon Fighter cried irritated, yanking on the elf's sleeve, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

And since Rune still ceased to halt his hysterics, the red-haired young man reached out and slapped him firmly across his face.

_SMACK!_

The elf sat there stunned, holding his cheek as a red-mark began to slowly form there.

"You…you hit me," Rune stated numbly.

"Look, sorry I had to do that," the Dragon Fighter said apologetically, "But you needed to wake up."

"You _hit_ me," the elf repeated, as if just realizing what had happened.

"Uh, yeaaahhhh," the red-haired young man said slowly, starting to back away from the Dragon Knight as if sensing something dangerous was going to happen.

In the market-place, all business and activity had stopped as all eyes were on the pair.

Suddenly, Rune was standing upright on his feet, several veins popping out onto his forehead, and sparks practically shooting out of his eyes as the elf aimed the Dragon Fighter a murderous glare which he had learned from Alfeegi.

"YOU HIT ME!" the elf screeched in a furious rage.

In the market-place, people were now betting on which one of the Dragons would kill the other first.

"Three-hundred bucks says the red-haired kid'll win," one old man said to the other.

"I don't know," his friend said, sizing the two Dragons up, "That skinny blonde girl seems rather tough."

The red-haired Dragon Fighter cringed as he heard that statement, knowing what would happen next.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Rune screamed seething, as he yanked his sword out of his scabbard, "I'M GONNA KILL _THEM_, AND THEN I'M GONNA KILL _YOU_!" the elf swore vengefully. Then he plunged forward full-blast at the hapless citizens who scattered in his wake like terrified ants, shrieking shrilly.

"RUNE! RUNE! STOP!" the Dragon Fighter cried, trying to get through to the elf's reason. However, all he did was bring attention onto himself.

Rune whirled about, then seeing the real object of his wrath, made a beeline for him, slicing his sword dangerously through the air.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DIE EVIL SCUM!" he proclaimed as he neared his goal, raising his blade high above his head.

And in one swift movement, the red-haired young man kneed the elf in the stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of him, and thus was able to wrestle him to the cobblestone road, slamming his hand against the ground until it gave in to releasing the weapon which lay in its clutch.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the Dragon Fighter yelled, making sure that Rune was held down tightly, "YOU'RE A _DRAGON KNIGHT_, FOR DUSIS SAKE! YOU DON'T GO AROUND THREATENING THE PEOPLE YOU'RE BOUND TO PROTECT WITH SWORDS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! AND YOU WERE ON ABOUT _RATH_ CAUSING TROUBLE!"

The minute the child's name was out of the young man's mouth, all previous thoughts and actions about harming the Dragon Fighter hideously, vanished from the elf's mind. Both Dragon members gaped at each other soundlessly for several moments, the realization finally springing into their minds of the last time they had seen the young boy.

Rune had bolted up, knocking the red-haired Dragon Fighter out of the way, forcing him to stumble backwards a bit.

"RATH!" the elf cried in horror, clutching his head in panic, "OH, DUSIS! YOU LEFT HIM THERE ALL ALONE!" he screeched at the young man in a nervous rage.

"ME!" the Dragon Fighter shouted incredulously, "IF I HAN'T HAD TO CHASE AFTER SOMEONE WHO RAN OFF SHRIEKING LIKE A COMPLETE LUNATIC, THEN MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"WELL, IF _SOMEONE_ HADN'T STUCK THEIR LIPS TO MINE LIKE THEY WERE GLUED TO THEM, THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE AT ALL!" Rune yelled angrily, his temperature rising.

"AND_ IF _YOU RECALL _CORRECTLY_, THAT _SOMEONE_ SAVED YOU FROM SHEER DESTRUCTION FROM THOSE MANIACAL MAIDS!" the red-haired young man flung back heatedly.

" _OH_, SO FIRST YOU SAY THAT I'M RESISTABLE, THEN YOU _AGREE_ THAT THEY _WOULD HAVE_ OBLITERATED ME!" the elf bellowed, a now-familiar red mist obscuring his senses once again, "YOU ARE THE MOST HYPOCRITCAL, BOORISH MAN I'V E EVER MET!"

"HA! SURE YOU DON'T MEAN YOURSELF?" the Dragon Fighter snapped.

"_OOOOOOOOOOOH!"_ Rune could feel his self-restraint slipping, "YOU…_YOU_…!" edging backwards until he found an object on the nearest market-place table( a clay pot), and hurled it at the young man, "YOU _EGOTISTICAL_-"

_SMASH! _

The Dragon Fighter ducked the flying missile and it went shattering into the nearest building leaving a mark of an oozing green color, which happened to be paint contained in the pot. Eyebrows furrowing, the red-haired young man grabbed an object on the table nearest to him(a cream pie), and pitched it at the elf in retaliation, tired and irritated by all of the elf's actions, "YOU _SPOILED_-"

_SPLAT!_

This time, the object did not miss its mark, and hit dead-center onto Rune's face.

By now, the towns people who had retreated safely into their homes to avoid the elf's recent rampage, had boldly come to their windows to view the scene outside. And having witnessed how dangerous the elf could get when provoked, gasped as one when the cream pie struck its victim.

Rune stood there for a moment stunned, his face covered in cream and gobs of pie oozing onto the ground below. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he reached up with his hand and wiped the dessert off his face, revealing two crimson-colored eyes and veins on his head too numerous to count. Then snatching up another clay figure, threw that at the Dragon Fighter, hissing, "YOU _DESRESPECTFUL_-"

_CRACK!_

This time the Dragon Fighter was not so agile in dodging the object and it bashed directly into his chest, splattering his front with red paint, making it look as if he was seriously wounded.

"YOU _DELUDED_-" the red-haired young man yelled, hurling the next nearest pie he could land his hands on.

_PHWAT! _

The pie(turning out to be blackberry)smacked straight into the elf's uniform, which he had taken such pride in keeping clean thus far.

" YOU _PRETENTIOUS_-!"Rune screeched, flinging his next missile.

_POW!_

This time the pot had smashed against the Dragon Fighter's turned back as he was getting his next pie, splashing him a vivid banana color.

"YOU _ARROGANT_-!" the red-haired young man bellowed pitching the next pie furiously in response.

_SMUSH!_

The pie(this time a cherry) clipped the elf's posterior as he was hurling himself to the side in order to avoid it, dying the seat of his pants a rather unbecoming color.

"YOU _POMPOUS, SELF-CENTERED_-!" Rune shrieked, his rage and blood pressure climbing sky-high as he threw two jars of paint instead of one this time.

_WHAM! BAM!_

The two jars each hit the Dragon Fighter in two different places: his left thigh and his right shoulder, with the thigh being purple and the shoulder being brown.

"YOU _HIGH AND MIGHTY_-!" the red-haired young man roared, hurling the largest, most fattest pie he could spot.

The pie soon made itself to be known as apples as it smooshed onto and all over the elf's long blonde hair as when he had tried to duck.

"YOU _IMBECILIC, IMPOSSIBLE, INSUFFERABLE_-!" Rune raged as he flung three pots in a row, one right after the other.

_SPLISH! SPLASH! SPLOCK_!

The paint, turning out to be violet, turquoise, and a shocking magneta color left their marks all over the front of the Dragon Fighter's already spoiled outfits, and the elf's insults left their marks on the young man's dangerously boiling fury.

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT REPRESSED!" the red-haired Dragon Fighter yelled through a red mist of his own that could rivaled Rune's at the moment.

"REPRESSED? _REPRESSED!"_ the elf shrieked shrilly, more veins than anyone could have imagined popping out over his forehead. Suddenly, flinging jars of pottery with paint seemed too immature and not near violent enough for the Dragon Knight. He needed to be in closer contact…SO HE COULD SLICE THAT OVER-SWELLED, BIG-HEADED PERVERT INTO STEW!

"_I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S REPRESSED!"_ Rune screeched and streaked forward to the Dragon Fighter, every inch of his being filled with a craving for shedding blood.

The red-haired young man shot towards the Dragon Knight, wanting to get the first strike in, and launched himself through open air at the elf who had done the same.

They collided in mid-air, locked limbs in battle, and crashed to the ground, rolling over and over amid the remains of the paint and pies, kicking, biting, and clawing, each one trying to reach the other's throat.

And the towns-people, viewing from their houses, began to wager bets on who would be triumphant, finding it was safe enough to do this inside.

However, sadly for them, they would never know the outcome of the squabble, for as the elf and Dragon Fighter each struggled futively on the ground for the upper-hand, a sword-point came zipping out of nowhere and embedded itself between the two Dragons into the pavement.

Rune and the red-haired young man froze, both with their fists poised over each other's faces. Turning the gaze upwards slowly, they were met with the emotionless expression of a certain Black Dragon Officer Tetheus.

The elf's eyes rounded to saucers and the Dragon Fighter gulped nervously, then both gaped soundlessly up at the tall black-haired man, knowing that it was definitely not a good thing to be seen in the middle of a fight when Tetheus was near(especially when one was fighting someone of their own tribe)!

Both jolted in shock, when the Black Dragon Officer started to speak.

"I come to ensure that Draqueen's holdings are safe and secure, that peace is kept and order is maintained, and what do I find? Two of my own rolling about on the ground, fighting like two mindless children."

Rune and the red-haired young man cringed beneath his words. It was a bad enough surprise that Tetheus had started speaking, even worse that he was reprimanding them in front of a crowd(who were safely inside, of course), but the most horrible thing of all, the elf realized was that he had allowed his anger to get the better of him and had let himself look like an utter and complete idiot. What a way to make the citizens of Draqueen trust and feel secure in the Dragon Tribe. Rune fervently wished that the ground would open up and swallow in whole, he felt so shamed. What would Lord Lykuleon think of him when the Tetheus told him about his newest Dragon Knight's little exploits in the capitol?

The elf and the Dragon Fighter slowly stood up and shifted their weight awkwardly about, neither daring to glance at the other nor at the Black Dragon Officer, who was sure to send them both packing back to the palace.

"I trust if I leave you to your own devices again, you won't be raging after each other's blood and frightening the townsfolk out of their lives and business?"

The two Dragons brought their heads up in shock at the question and looked at the tall, black-haired in disbelief.

Tetheus' gaze was unwavering and piercing as he viewed the two's hopeful looks, however, his next question caused the elf's stomach to plummet in fear once more. "If I recall correctly, the reason you two were allowed outside the castle in the first place was to keep certain little children out of other people's hair for awhile. So, where were you storing Rath while you decided to sample pies and take art lessons?'

If Rune's mind hadn't already been reeling in panic and worry over the small boy's whereabouts and how the older man was going to react when he had heard that they had deserted the child, he would have been gaping in shock even further at Tetheus' first attempt at a joke. As it was, the elf winced and opened his mouth hesitantly to explain their situation.

And was cut off abruptly by the red-haired Dragon Fighter.

"Well, we're playing a game you see: hide-and-seek. The only reason we're doing that is because we know he'll hide in the places that he likes and are really obvious, like sword shops and the blacksmith's. We were setting out to find him, when we, er…had a little disagreement."

Rune tried not to give the jest away by gaping at the young man. How could he just stand there and so calmly _lie_ to his superior officer? The elf didn't know whether to be horrified or grateful.

The Black Dragon Officer clearly didn't expect false sayings from one of his troops and accepted the Dragon Fighter's explanation without doubt.

"A sword shop, you say?" the man mused, taking his chin in one hand, "Then you had best go and locate him quickly, before he decapitates the owner or some customer for being a 'demon'."

"Yes, sir!" the red-haired Dragon Fighter saluted as Tetheus turned to go, and Rune couldn't believe they were getting away with everything.

"Oh, one more thing," the black-haired man said without turning around, "I suggest that if you're going into stores, you clean yourselves up first, especially you, Rune. The townsfolk might be liable to believe that there is another reason entirely as to why your pants are that color, since you _do_ resemble a girl."

The elf, remembering he had gotten hit by a cherry pie there, flushed a tomato-red right up to the tips of his pointy ears, both sweatdropping in total embarrassment and popping veins out all over his head due to the stifled snorts of the red-haired Dragon Fighter next to him.

The last remark they heard from Tetheus before he was lost from sight was, "You can tell Rath when you find him, that Kai-stern and Crewgar are due to arrive back sometime today. I expect he'll like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BLATANTLY _LIED_ TO YOUR OWN COMMANDING OFFICER TO HIS FACE!" Rune screeched in outrage as he vigorously rubbed the last remaining remnants of the pies off his uniform with a cloth some person had timidly offered.

"Well, if you would take a closer look at what I said, you would realize it wasn't a total lie," the young man said wiping the last splotch of paint out of his hair, "In fact, I would say that everything I told him was true. It is Hide-and-Seek now. I'm sure Rath took the first opportunity that was offered to him, to go along where he wanted, which won't take us too hard to locate. So stop your fretting."

The elf tossed the piece of cloth aside with an irritable huff and standing with his hands on his hips, demanded, "So what are we supposed to do now? Go around asking people 'Oh, hey, did you happen to see a small black-haired kid go by here? You know, the kind who grabs the first weapon he sees and goes after the first person who is suspicious? No? You sure? He should be very easy to spot, since he tends to leave anywhere he goes in chaotic ruin? Would you please keep a lookout for him, even though he's prone to cut you into a thousand little pieces?' TRY RUNNING _THAT_ BY ANYONE AND SEE WHO'LL HELP YOU!"

The red-haired Dragon Fighter gave the elf a rather surreptitious look, "Dusis, Rune, sometimes you can be so slow. We don't need to ask anyone; we'll be able to follow the kid's path of destruction right to him. Then we'll keep him distracted for the rest of the day, until its time to go home, and no one will be any the wiser."

"So sure of yourself, aren't you?" the elf seethed, "Pride often comes before a fall, and _DON'T_ CALL ME THAT!"

"What? Rune? Isn't that your name?"

"YES, IT'S MY NAME, BUT I DON'T WANT IT SOILED BY COMING OUT OF _YOUR_ MOUTH!" Rune screeched, cursing the fates for the millionth time for placing him the irritating young man in his wake.

"So, then I take it we're going to set off in this mission without speaking each others' names and saying, 'hey, you' whenever we want the other's attention?" the Dragon Fighter inquired.

"_YOU_ HAVE A _NAME_?" the elf questioned increduously.

Rune had meant it as a joke( a rather sarcastic, sadistic, scoffing joke), but a joke nontheless. Which was why he felt a small pang of guilt when an expression of hurt flashed briefly across the red-haired young man's face.

"Sorry," Rune mumbled, his gaze downcast, "Of course you have a name. I just always thought of you as…as…"

"The pervert?" came the Dragon Fighter's voice in an oddly strained way.

The elf cringed visibly, but acknowledged truthfully, "Er, well…yeah."

Instead of the pained or angry expression Rune was expecting, he was rather surprised to hear the red-haired young man let out a massive exasperated sigh, and rub his temples as if he had a gigantic headache.

"All right, I think we should settle our dispute here and now," the Dragon Fighter finally stated, turning to face the elf rather determined-looking, "I know we got off on the wrong foot-"

"Uh, _yeah_," was the elf's sarcastic response.

"That every other time we ever met was a bit…embarrassing-"

"_That's_ an understatement."

"And that you probably have every right to completely hate my guts-"

"You're getting there."

"Look, what I 'm trying to say is…is," the red-haired young man took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

Rune blinked.

And stared.

And blinked again.

"That's it?" the elf finally inquired, "After all the things I went through today and all the situations I've been in ever since I came to Draqueen, and you expect to wipe it all away by just saying you're sorry?"

"What? Would it be better if I said I was a smelly, disgusting jerk who doesn't deserve to live and I was lowlier than slime on mold?" the Dragon Fighter shot sarcastically, picking up Rune's trademark quality.

"It'd help, yeah," the elf stated hotly, crossing his arms to show no leeway.

"Gaaah!" the red-haired young man threw up his arms in defeat, "I give up! Look, just for now, for the rest of the day, while we're looking for Rath, can we call it a truce? It'd make things a lot easier and we'd be able to concentrate better. Then, after today, I promise that can you can go back to totally loathing my very existence."

The Dragon Fighter extended his hand, and Rune stared at it doubtfully, chewing his lower lip in indecision.

Finally, he glanced at the red-haired young man and repeated, just to make sure, "I can go back to thinking you're the scumiest scumbag in the whole entire kingdom and you won't bother me with any of that 'please forgive me' crap?"

"YES," the Dragon Fighter hissed in irritance, the elf's colorful ever-changing insults at long last getting to his nerves, "Deal?"

Rune grasped the young man's hand and shook it firmly, but briefly, "Deal!"

The two Dragons let go rather quickly and examined their hands, each glancing at the other discreetly, as if sure one of them would break out in pies and paint once more.

The Dragon Fighter was the first to recover and speak the first words in their newly-formed truce.

"My name is Kirin," he stated, standing upright and tall, jutting his chin out and glaring the elf as if daring him to make fun of it.

And as much as the elf wanted to, and as much as the elf was a bit disturbed now that he had a name to match the face of his biggest tormenter, he knew his top priority was to locate Rath before heads starting rolling(literally).

"Well, let's get going, _Kirin_," he drawled for good measure, and started forward into the crowd which quickly parted hurriedly before him, giving him a wide path.

Behind him, he could hear the Dragon Figh-_Kirin_-following, but with many steps apart. The elf grinned roguishly; he was beginning to like this newfound ability to strike nervousness and fear into people. It kept them from bothering him with their immature and irritating acts.

Hmm. Perhaps, Rath and the Dragon Knights were right after all. Hanging around Alfeegi too much could cause some of his characteristics to rub off on you. Oh well, he'd think about all that later when they had found the younger boy. It shouldn't take too long…after all, how many havoc-wreaking, chaotic children obsessed with sharp, dangerous objects could there be in the capital?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SWEET DUSIS! HOW MANY OF THESE RATH MINI-CLONES ARE THERE?" Rune shrieked in frustration and fury, leaping aside to avoid getting run over(or more likely run-through) by a small child grasping a long, wicked-looking spear.

The thing which irked the elf the most, was not the fact that adults would ACTUALLY trust these kids enough not to accidentally kill themselves or that the kids would accidentally maim someone else, but that none, NONE of these little midgets were Rath.

Beside him, Kirin ducked as a five-pointed missile shot over his head and embedded itself in wooden pole. Then he twisted his body in numerous different directions to avoid being pinned himself by several more.

"OOPS! SORRY, MISTER!" came an over-excited high-pitched cry, but the red-haired Dragon Fighter could not pinpoint where it came from as the place was totally over-run with children amuck with weapons.

Both Dragon Tribe members had looked everywhere for the boy, in all the usual places. They had been to the blacksmith's, the sword-shops, and now had visited numerous training schools like this one, bit they had yet to see hide nor hair of the child yet.

And Rune was growing less and less angry, and more and more afraid. It had been morning when they had first set off, and now it was already sometime in the early afternoon. If they did not find Rath in another couple of hours, they would have to return to the Dragon Castle empty-handed and face the wrath of Alfeegi, the worry of the Dragon Queen, and the disappointment of the Dragon Lord.

The elf had already chewed his fingernails down to the nub, he was so frantic. THIS WAS HORRIBLE! ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE!

And all these kids screaming and running around with weapons was not making him feel any better. If he wasn't so occupied with the task at hand, he'd go and give their teacher a piece of his mind.

Leaving children unattended with swords and such! HOW UNPROFESSIONAL AND DANGEROUS!

"HEY, RUNE!" came the Dragon Fighter's shout.

The elf turned to see him weaving carefully around a group of kids clutching daggers and practicing various movements.

"MAYBE WE'D BETTER GO!" the red-haired young man yelled, "I DON'T THINK RATH IS HERE, UNBELIEVABLE AS IT IS!"

Rune quite agreed about the leaving part as had to jump into the air to allow some kid to complete the low, wide arc he had propelled his sword in. Just to be sure that they could leave with a free conscious though…

Rune waited until the child had reigned in his weapon at an angle where it wasn't a threat to his life, then pounced on the hapless kid, grasping the front of his shirt and lifting him up until he was eye-to-eye.

"HEY!" came the child's startled protest.

"YOU!" the elf cried to be heard over weapon clashing on weapon and the all the noises the children made, "HAVE YOU SEEN A SMALL BOY WITH BLACK HAIR AND A SWORD AROUND HERE?"

"WE'RE ALL BOYS WITH SWORDS HERE!" the kid shouted in reply, glaring at the elf in the manner which Rath had earlier this morning, "AND ALMOST ALL OF US HAVE BLACK HAIR! EVEN I HAVE BLACK HAIR! SEE? NOW PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF!"

If Rune had not known what Rath looked like, he would have sworn this kid was him. Did all kids think they were invincible if they held a weapon in their hand? Or was that category only reserved for black-haired ones? Not that it mattered anyway. They still hadn't found Rath.

Sighing in defeat, the elf dumped the child onto the floor, ignoring his outraged yelp, and made for the exit. Finally making his way out of the building, the elf stood on the steps and stared forlornly at the sky, then over the city.

_Rath, where _are_ you?_ He moaned inwardly.

"HEY YOU!" came an enraged shout from behind.

Rune turned to see the boy he had recently strung up glaring at him and smoldering in untamed fury, clenching the handle of his sword so tightly the whites of his knuckles stood out.

"What do you want, junior?" the elf inquired distractedly, mentally wondering where they should go next to continue their search for the wayward Rath.

"YOU SIR, NEED A LESSON IN MANNERS OF CONDUCT HOW TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

The elf raised an incredulous eyebrow at the infuriated kid, then shared an amused grin at Kirin who had finally managed to find his way to the exit.

"Look, kid, I don't have time for any of your little jokes. We've got things to do, O.K?"

The child continued on his mad rant, not listening, "YOU SIR, ARE AN AMBOMINATION TO SOCIETY! A MENACE TO ALL CLASSES AND PEOPLE! I SHOULD CHARGE YOU WITH MANNERS OF ILL-CONDUCT TO YOUR SUPERIOR!"

By this time, the Dragon Fighter was muffling his laughter with his fist, and Rune was getting rather irritated.

"Look, kid, the charade's not funny anymore! And if your teacher were here, I'd not only take him up with leaving his pupils unattended, I'd give him an earful of he should discipline the children he teaches!"

This statement seemed to make the child even madder, "THE TEACHER OF THIS SCHOOL," he declared proudly, "IS NOT ONLY THE BEST IN THE WHOLE OF DRAQUEEN, BUT ALSO IN THE SWORD! AND IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY HE MANAGES THINGS, THEN YOU'D BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Normally, the elf wouldn't have bothered with such a mundane situation and walked off. Unfortunately for him, he was so stressed out with the prospect of not finding Rath that he lost his cool and took out his anger on the nearest target which presented itself.

"ALRIGHT, SHORT-STUFF!" he screeched, veins a-mass all over his head, "YA WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOUR PRECIOUS TEACHER! I THINK HE IS THE MOST RECKLESS, IGNORANT, FLIPPANT, CALLOUS, _UNDISCIPINED_ MAN IN THE ENTIRE CONTINENT OF DUSIS! ONE, HE LEAVES HIS STUDENTS UNATTENDED AND RUNS THE RISK OF THEM KILLING EACH OTHER OR OTHERS; TWO, HE LETS THEM BECOME SO UNRULY AND DISRECPECTFUL THAT THEY TREAT ANYONE AS IF THEY WEREN'T BETTER THAN THEM; AND THREE, HE DOES NOT EVEN SHOW UP SO I CAN BEAT SOME COMMON SENSE INTO HIS PEA-BRAINED HEAD!"

"ARE YOU CHALENGING THE MOST, WONDERFUL, GREATEST TEACHER OF ALL TIME?" the kid shrieked, trembling in pure rage.

"YOU BET TO DUSIS I AM, SHRIMP!" the elf screeched, feeling the need to vent out his frustration on something, anything!

Unfortunately for him, this proved to be his untimely undoing.

In the next split second, before he could voice out loud the word, "Demons!", he had received several knocks to the head and sides of his body with the flat edge of the kid's sword and then found himself flying through the air and coming down hard onto a cart of tomatoes which squooshed and exploded every which way at the harsh impact.

Rune simply lay there stunned, the wind knocked out of him, until Kirin's amazed and concerned face appeared above his.

"Whoa!" the red-haired young man breathed in awe, "That was incredible! One minute you're standing on the steps, then the next…HOT DAMN! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

The elf groaned in response, wishing he had the energy to do to the Dragon Fighter what had just happened to him. As it was, he slowly hauled himself up, breathing heavily as the air slowly came back in his lungs. Wincing he clutched his ribs and glanced back up at where he had recently been standing moments before.

The kid was still standing there, holding his sword, but now he had lost his angry look, and seemed rather pleased with himself.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU INFERIOR BEINGS FROM INSULTING AND SLANDERING THE NAME OF THE MOST WONDERFUL, GREATEST TEACHER OF ALL TIME!" he yelled.

Then to Rune's utter shock and horror, the kid reached into the pockets of his uniform, pulled forth a bottle of alcohol and guzzled it down like it was water. Then, leaving the two Dragon members a final disgusted gaze, spat onto the ground and sauntered back into the building, sword swung over his shoulder in an arrogant, over-confident manner.

"Rune," Kirin said nervously, "I know this sounds crazy, but I think that little kid was the teacher."

The elf broke out of his stupor for a moment, to reply, "WHAT? THAT'S INSANE! THAT KID DOESN'T LOOK ANY OLDER THAN RATH!"

"He doesn't, but true it is," came a high-pitched, gruff voice from behind the cart.

The elf and Dragon Fighter whirled their heads to see a small, wizened old man gripping the handles of his now-ruined tomato cart.

"You can't be serious!" Rune exclaimed disbelieving, "That kid-!"

"The Most Wonderful, Greatest Teacher Of All Time, he is," the old man finished.

The elf collapsed backwards into the tomatoes again, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Feel bad about it, do not," the old man cackled amused, "Realize it either, most people do not."

"I suppose it's in my right to learn humility and suffer for losing Rath in the first place," Rune mused out loud wearily.

"Lost someone, have you?" the old man asked curiously.

The elf nodded miserably.

"Help you, I can," came the old man's reply.

"How?" Kirin asked.

"Know of place you can look, I do. Love to go there, everyone does."

Rune pounced on the help offered. He was desperate.

"Where?" he inquired impatiently.

"Know not of new arrivals into city, do you?" the old man asked shrewdly.

The two Dragon members shook their heads.

"Then to the carnival, you must go," the old man finally answered, "Big attraction it is, yes. Find your lost someone, you will."

"Look, even if a lot of people do go there, how can you be sure that Rath will go there?" Rune questioned skeptically.

"C'mon, Rune," Kirin said exasperated, "Where else could he possibly be? We've looked everywhere else!"

"Yes, yes! Listen to your friend, you must. Be at carnival, lost someone will. Forseen it, I have. Go now, you must!" the old man implored them.

"Let's go, Rune, before we waste anymore time!" the Dragon Fighter said, grasping the elf by the wrist and starting to pull him along hurriedly.

"Wait!" the elf protested and freed his hand, turning back to where the cart was to ask the old man where the carnival was, and to compensate him for ruining his tomatoes.

But the strange old man was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour and half later, with the afternoon slowly drawing to a close and twilight slowly making its entrance across the sky, the two Dragon members still had not found the carnival or Rath. Now they staggered down a side ally tired and vexed.

"THAT BARMY OLD COOT!" Rune seethed, "HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT! THERE'S NO CARNIVAL IN THIS CITY!"

Beside him, Kirin coughed politely, "Well, we don't actually know that. If we could ask someone, maybe they would-".

"THEY WOULDN'T SPEAK TO US AND WOULD RUN AWAY SCREAMING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHEN THEY SAW US!"

"Well, we did cause a huge scene earlier this morning. I am sure news travels fast."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT IT'S OUR FAULT WE CAN'T FIND THIS ACCURSED CARNIVAL?"

The Dragon Fighter sweatdropped in fear at the elf's dangerous expression(and the number of veins he had popped out on his forehead).

"N-N-NO!" he stuttered, "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! IT'S NO ONE'S FAULT! I MEAN, I 'M SURE WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN'T FIND IT! I MEAN, I'LL BET THAT MIDGET TEACHER CAN'T FIND THIS PLACE EITHER, FOR ALL THE BUTT-KICKING HE DOES!"

Rune's expression grew even more darker and dangerous than possible at the mention of the Most Wonderful, Greatest Teacher Of All Time and the needless to say, his blood-pressure shot sky-high and he had so many veins sprung out on his forehead, it was a wonder he wasn't hospitalized already.

The red-haired young man gulped as he noted that the elf's hands were twitching as if he wanted something in them. He needed a distraction quickly, or else he was sure he was going to get his head whacked in to a pulp with a mallet like the one Alfeegi always managed to spring out from nowhere.

"OH, LOOK, A TAVERN! LET'S GO GET A DRINK AND RELAX FOR AWHILE!" he exclaimed in an overly-casual manner.

Rune frowned, "No, we must not get side-tracked. We have to find Rath and this carnival where-ever it may be-".

"GREAT! I'LL BET SOMEONE IN THERE KNOWS WHERE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO!"

Then before the elf had realized what had happened, Kirin had taken hold of his wrist once more and had pulled them both into the pub.

The tavern was medium-sized, dim-lighted, and full of roaring, half-drunken people, who were either drowning themselves in more drinks or gambling shamelessly. A grey fog of smoke swirled about the place, causing the elf to cough and his eyes to water and burn.

Temporarily blinded, Rune let Kirin lead him to the bar, where they seated themselves on stools.

While the elf busied himself hacking his lungs up from the smoke and brooding furiously about what he was going to do once they had gotten Rath back, the Dragon Fighter stayed true to his word and began inquiring of the illusive carnival.

Leaning across the counter, he asked the bartender, "My friend and I are looking for this carnival that's supposed to be in town. Do you know where we could find it or if there even is one?"

The bartender scowled at him, "I don't answer anything to someone who's not a customer. You guys buying or what?"

Realizing they weren't going to get anywhere, until they bought something, the red-haired young man sighed and reached for his money-pouch…that wasn't there.

Frantically, he began searching himself, but still could find nothing. As he looked up sheepishly, he saw the bartender glaring deeply at him.

"Ah," he said sweatdropping, "I seem to have misplaced the cash-"

Here he was cut off by Rune who broke out of his sulking state and jumped to his feet and shouted, "WHADYA MEAN YOU 'MISPLACED THE CASH? ALFEEGI GAVE US THAT CASH AND WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SPEND IT ALL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE GOING TO BE IN?"

"Could you please calm down!" Kirin hissed, as he noticed the whole bar's attention had turned on them. The elf was really good at causing scenes.

"NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Rune fumed, clenching his fists at his sides, "HOW ARE WE GONNA FIND THIS STUPID CARNIVAL WTHOUT MONEY? THINK! WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU REMEMBER HAVING IT?"

"Uhhh, when we met that weird old dude," the Dragon Fighter replied.

"BUT WE HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE ELSE SINCE THEN, SO-" the elf broke off realizing…

The red-haired young man shuddered in fear as he recognized the expression on the elf's face. _Time to duck and cover_, he thought throwing himself to the floor.

The tavern's occupants stared at the Dragon Fighter in confusion not realizing that all hell was about to be set lose by Rune on a rampage.

Reality hit them about a second later.

Literally.

"THAT SCHEMING-!"

_SMASH!_

"CONIVING-!"

_CRACK!_

"DECEITFUL-!"

_WHACK!_

"PRETENTIOUS-!"

_WHAM!_

"DECAYING-!"

_BASH!_

"BACKWARD-!"

_SHATTER!_

"INSUFFERABLE-!"

_SMACK!_

"OLD MAN!"

_SMASH! CRACK!_

There was an eerie silence as the elf finished hurling mugs and breaking chairs and ripping floorboards apart and simply stood smoldering in the remnants of his rage.

Cautiously, everyone slowly brought up their heads from their position on the ground where they had copied Kirin's example, and peeked about. Seeing as the elf had finally halted his temporary insanity, they felt it safe to stand up.

And view the damage of what had recently been a well-kept tavern.

The bar-tender was furious, "YOU'D BETTER HOPE YOU FIND YOUR MONEY REALLY QUICK, BLONDIE, 'CUZ YOU CERTAINLY GOTTA LOT OF PAYING UP TO DO!"

"DID YOU JUST NOT HEAR?" Rune roared, turning his anger him, "WE NO LONGER HAVE ANY MONEY BECAUSE WE CHOSE TO STAY AND LISTEN TO CRYPTIC RIDDLES SPUN BY A THEIVING, MIDGET OLD MAN!"

"Oh," one of the customers stated, "The Most Wonderful, Greatest Teacher Of All Time?"

_CRACK! _

His friends gathered their fallen comrade in awe, who had been slammed to the floor by one heavy, well-made chair.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ the elf screeched, "_ANOTHER_ OLD MAN WHO IS EVEN _WORSE_ THAN THE MOST WONDERFUL, GREATEST TEACHER OF ALL TIME, AS IMPOSSIBLE AS THAT SOUNDS! AND IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL HIT HIM SO HARD, HE'LL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO SPEAK _FORWARDS_ FOR ONCE!"

There was a loud noise as the bartender violently slammed his fist down upon the counter and pointed a finger towards the door, "OUT ELF! I WON'T HAVE YOU DISTURBING MY BUSINESS ANY LONGER! JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE DRAGONS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING, FREE FROM PENALTY! AND IF YOU DON'T SCOOT YOUR CABOOSES OUT THE DOOR THIS VERY MINUTE, I'M GONNA TAKE THIS MATTER UP WITH THE DRAGON LORD!"

Rune was seriously ticked off at this moment. He had had a very lousy day and this tavern incident certainly wasn't making things any better.

"LISTEN, MISTER!" the elf shouted, his voice rising several octaves higher than it should have, "I'LL REPORT THIS MATTER TO THE DARGON LORD FOR YOU! I CAME HERE FOR A REASON, AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS! SO START TALKING! WHERE IS THIS CARNIVAL EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT AND IS THERE EVEN ONE _IN THIS ACCURSED CITY?"_

By now, Kirin was reverently wishing that he had never taken Rune into the tavern as the elf was handling the situation exactly as he had with the Most Wonderful, Greatest Teacher Of All Time. And he was liable to end up in the exact situation as he had then if he kept up this charade.

And just when he that nothing else could wrong, a rather large, rather fat, bald-headed fellow, obviously drunk, staggered over to the bar and leaning his red-flushed, chubby face close to the elf, slurred in an surreptious, suggestive manner, "_HIC!_ I like my gals…_HIC!_ fiesty. Howsa 'bout…_HIC!_ I show you a where another…_HIC!_ carnival is?"

There was a very deathly silence in the tavern as Rune's face changed a variety of color, from green to red and finally to an enraged purple. In the meantime, his entire head was decked out in madly throbbing, pulsating veins.

The Dragon Fighter raced over towards the elf and held him back, just as he unsheathed his sword for the third time that day and sprang at the drunkard.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Rune seethed, frothing at the mouth as his he struggled to reach forward and maim the fat fool who dared insult him, "I'LL KILL SOMEONE THIS TIME, I SWEAR! I'VE _HAD_…ENOUGH!"

Kirin hauled the elf through the pub's door before he was completely overtaken for a lust for blood, and drew him hurriedly down the alleyway. Rune finally managed to disentangle himself from the red-haired young man's grip just as they came out of the narrow alley.

His rage cooling off slightly he hissed in vehemence, "I swear, sometimes I wonder if I'm CURSED or something! How come I have all these things _happening_ to me!"

"Hey, come on," Kirin said trying to be optimistic, "Things _could_ be worse."

"WOSRE? _WORSE!"_ Rune screeched, his temper rising again, "I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY MAIDS! KISSED BY A GUY! LOST RATH! GOTTEN MY BUTT KICKE D BY A MAN WHO LOOKS LIKE A KID! HAD MY MONEY STOLEN FROM AN OLD BACKWARD TALKING GEEZER! BEEN CALLED A GIRL SEVERAL TIMES!AND FINALLY, BEEN ASSAULTED BY FAT, DRUNKEN SLOB! HOW COULD THINGS _POSSIBLY_ BE ANY WORSE?"

Of course, you should never say things like that…for right after Rune's outburst, came a VERY familiar sound.

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWK!"

Both the elf and Dragon Fighter froze at the sound, then very slowly turned around to see…a very familiar small, scrawny, ugly looking chicken-er-_rooster_ glaring up at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two Dragon Tribe members screamed, clutching each other in terror, even though the bird wasn't nearly big or dangerous as it was last time, "THE CHICKEN!"

Then the two turned tail and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them…leaving behind a cloud of dust and several confused village people.

"I guess some people _really_ don't like chicken," one person mused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rune wheezed, doubling over on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Beside him, Kirin had collapsed on the ground puffing from exertion.

"Is…is it g-gone?" the Dragon Fighter asked.

"I-I…think so," the elf breathed, his chest still aching from the long run.

"G-Good," the red-haired young man sighed with relief as he glanced up, "I thought we were-" suddenly he cut off as he gaped at the scene in front of him.

"RUNE!" he yelped in a strangled voice, "L-LOOK!"

The elf turned his head in the direction the Dragon Fighter was pointing…and nearly keeled over in shock and surprise.

Their run from the evil chicken had led them right to edge of the city…and to the carnival.

In front of them, spread out over the land, lay numerous caravans and large crowds of people. The air was filled with the scent of tantalizing foods and sweets, and with the shouts and cries of a mass mob of people.

Both Dragon Members whooped in delight and began jumping up and down in excitement, flinging their arms around each other and clapping the other on their back.

"YEAH!" they cried in glee, "WE FOUND IT! WE FOUND IT!"

All of a sudden Rune stopped, realizing exactly _who_ had his arms around him.

Kirin glanced puzzled at the elf as he glowered hostilely him, "What?" he asked innocently.

_WHACK! _

The red-haired young man was knocked backwards head-over-heels as Rune delivered a solid punch to the jaw.

The elf stepped over the fallen Dragon Fighter and stomped down towards the carnival, fully intent on finding Rath and giving the kid one good whalloping. For once, he agreed with Alfeegi. There was no right for that boy to be so spoiled into thinking he could get away with everything!

But just as he was about to pass by the fist two caravans…a man came out abruptly in front of him and said, "Entrace fee."

"What?" the Rune inquired, not believing his pointed ears.

"The entrance fee, sir," the man, who was obviously a guard, said, "You need to pay to get in."

Kirin, who had staggered over next to the elf, holding his injured jaw, winced, knowing the Dragon Knight was going to do something drastic again.

But Rune did not explode, rant, rave, hurl things, or start mutilating anything at all. Rather, he stared at the man blocking the way, with the same crocodile grin he had on when he had been throwing tile pieces at the Dragon Fighters climbing the Palace's roof.

Kirin gulped. He wished the elf was being his usual violent self instead. That smile seemed so…ominous. When the Dragon Knight unsheathed his sword for the fourth time that day, the red-haired young man blanched. Did he have to _continually_ keep tackling the elf from committing crimes that when most assuredly get him hanged, Dragon Fighter or not.

However, Rune did not try his usual lurch forward-and-stab technique. Rather, he held the sword up and cried loudly, "WATER! COME OUT!"

Both the guard and Kirin gaped at the giant blue dragon, which towered over them suddenly.

Water tool in his surroundings, then looked at his master for guidance.

"Water," Rune said with a smirk, "Wash this guy away."

The man screamed and fled as a gigantic tidal wave arose seemingly out of nowhere and came surging down to the ground, beginning to flush out the carnival.

The elf sucked in a huge breath, then hollered out over the carnival's grounds, "RATH ILLUSER! COME OUT RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! RATH! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

There was silence for a minute, except for the water slushing everywhere and the people staring at him as if he were crazy.

Then a colossal-sized pillar of fire exploded from somewhere over the grounds, incinerating everything in its path as it burned and blazed brightly like some monster sating its hunger.

Then the screaming began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rath Illuser was bored. The outing had started off bad enough when Alfeegi had refused to give him his sword, even with all the fits he had thrown. The boy wished Kai-stern had been there. He would have made the Grumpmeister give it to him. And if Alfeegi had still refused, the two would have had a duel! The boy had stood there on the Castle grounds happily imaging the Blue Dragon Officer cutting Alfeegi into tiny little pieces, then handing him as many swords as he wanted, when he realized that he was all alone. Sometime in his day-dreaming, the maids, Rune, and the Dragon Fighter had all vanished.

Unlike any other child, who would have started bawling outright in fear, only grinned in glee. Free to do whatever he wanted without any one watching him! At first, he had debated going back into the Castle and getting his sword, but that ran the risk of running into Alfeegi who would not let him leave without supervision, so he set off into the capitol. He was sure he could get another weapon out there anyway.

It had been fun at first, looking around for any potential demons who might be disguising themselves as humans. He was sure he had spotted one who had taken the form of a lady, since it hadn't managed to get her features down right. The nose was rather crooked, her teeth yellow, he eyes suspiciously beady, and her skin leathered and full of lines. However, when he had asked the man next to her if he suspected the same thing, the man had roared at him not to insult his wife. Rath supposed he was a demon too, cuz he looked the same. Demons were so dumb. Didn't they know humans were supposed to be pretty like the Dragon Queen?

In any case, he couldn't attack them, because he still hadn't gotten a weapon yet. He had wandered around and had found various shops that had them, but whenever he asked the owners if he could have one, they had yelled at him to go away and how kids alone shouldn't be in their shop; they might hurt themselves.

He had discovered a school that had been teaching kids like him how to use weapons, and it had looked like fun because the children's own teacher was a kid! But Rath had been so hungry by then, he had had to look around for something to eat. He didn't have any money, so he looked around the busy square until he found a booth run by a young woman selling meat pies. He had stood there, making sure he looked forlorn and pitiful as he gazed at the meat pies. Three tiny sniffles was all it took for the lady to give him all he wanted free of charge as she smothered him with hugs and kisses, lamenting how anyone could desert such a sweet, little boy. When she was busy with a customer, Rath had slipped off feeling pretty proud of himself with his pockets filled with more meat pies for later.

He had gone back to the school, hoping that he could slip inside and pass himself off as one of the students, but it had been closed by then. It was the after noon by then, and he hadn't been sure of what to do next, when he had met a small, strange man who had spoken backwards the hole time they were talking. He had been hard to understand, but finally Rath realized he was giving him directions to a carnival. He had been really excited then and had raced off to it, getting past the guard unnoticed because he was so small. He had gotten everything he wanted, even without money, as long as he went to caravans with young ladies in them. They gave in more easily to his act than the men.

However, after about a dozen, candy apples, sweet yams, mugs and mugs of raspberry cordial, not to mention all the meat pies from lunch, Rath had gotten bored. Nothing much was going on at the carnival, just the food, fancy clothes, and pony rides for the kids. He had smirked at that, really wishing he had his sword so he could take Fire out and show the kids what a _real _ride was! There was fortune telling, but Rath shied away from that, because it frightened him terribly for some reason.

And now, it was twilight and he was bored, not to mention tired. He wished he had tried to find Rune before. The elf could have carried him now, and he could have gone to sleep. But that didn't mean he couldn't rest for a minute. The boy had gone to the back side of the carnival where the wasn't many people and it was quiet.

Rath blinked his eyes as he stumbled over his own feet in his tiredness. Perhaps, if he had been more alert, what happened next would not have caught him off-guard.

For just as he was about to sit down one of the caravan's steps, a smooth, chilling voice spoke into the air.

"Well, isn't the little boy needing his nap?"

Rath's head shot up and he started backwards, his limbs freezing over and eyes widening in recognition at who he saw.

"Oh, look, Shyrendora, I think he remembers us."

** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL! I said I was going to do Drama/Angst after this. I still am, but I'm working on the background for the story so that's not gonna be out for a while, plus I have had this irritating little ficlet sprouting in my head for quite some time. Its gonna be a one-shot(a LONG) one, but hilariously funny. Can't give out any more information than that. I think with this Drama/Angst story I got going, I'm allowing for very little humor, if any. People who love DARK, DEPRESSING, MYSTERIOUS stories filled with HIDDEN SECRETS are gonna LURVE it. So I might be doing a lot of one-shots to free my humor that you guys can see I love to write. REVIEW!**

"


	7. To Be A Dragon Knight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.7. To Be A Dragon Knight**

_-Recap-_

"_RATH ILLUSER!!! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_There was silence for a minute, except for the sound of water sloshing everywhere and the people staring at him as if he were crazy._

_Then a colossal-sized pillar of fire exploded from somewhere over the grounds, incinerating everything in its path as if burned and blazed brightly like some monster sating its hunger._

_Then the screaming began.  
_

* * *

Rune froze in shock and terror as he watched the gigantic ball of flame shoot upwards into a narrow column of fire. Even from this far distance away, he could feel the heat of its intensity…and the overwhelming fear and panic of the people as they tried to escape from the flaming missiles and flying pieces of timber of broken caravans diving to the ground like daggers.

The elf snapped out of his paralyzed state and streaked forward to aid the citizens, shouting over his shoulder, "WATER!!! COME ON!!! KIRIN, GO BACK TO PALACE AND GET HELP!!!"

Behind him he could hear the Dragon Fighter's feet as he ran back towards the capitol and the flapping of Water's wings above him. Rune's heart was in his throat as he hurried as fast as his legs could take him towards the turmoil.

The fire had come out of nowhere and had managed to become catastrophic in a matter of seconds. No normal fire could do that. Only the kind with special powers…special powers like the kind Rath had.

_Rath!_ Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

_-Recap-_

…_a smooth chilling voice spoke into the air._

"_Well, isn't the little boy needing his nap?"_

_Rath's head shot up and he started backwards, his limbs freezing over and his eyes widening in recognition at who he saw._

"_Oh, look, Shyrendora, I think he remembers us." _

* * *

Rath stared at the two tall Yokai who were identical in every aspect except the fact that one was female and one was male. The black-haired child felt his breath quicken and violently repressed the urge to shudder. He would not give the two Yokai the satisfaction that he was alarmed. However, he was not filled with fear, surprisingly, but rather an intense loathing. The instant he had seen them, the long nights of terrible dreams from his fever came back to him. He remembered when he had seen these two Yokai before. In that castle…with that man with the purple hair. The man whose name still brought chills down his spine and oddly enough, made him hate and fear him more than the meeting with the Yokai in the Snowy Mountains. Just why he was filled with such emotions for a man he did not even know nor had any recollection of meeting before, confused and worried him. Just as seeing the man's two servants here filled him with and over-whelming hatred...

"You look a bit different than the last time we saw you, whelp," the male Yokai said, "It's amazing, the stupidity the Dragon Lord possesses…to keep something as monstrous as you. Shall I tell you of your past, or do you already know?"

Rath glanced about, searching for a weapon, wishing reverently that he had his sword. The only thing he spotted was a rusty old cooking kettle someone had discarded. Snatching it up, the child took a defensive position, glaring at the two Yokai defiantly.

The female Yokai laughed in cruel amusement, "Look, Shydeman! The brat thinks he'll defeat us with a kitchen utensil!"

Shydeman only smiled slightly, his eyes narrowing, "So, whelp, you have nothing to say? No questions or Dragonish outbursts of _'You'll never take me alive'_? Perhaps your Yokai side has already taken over. In that case, our task will be done fairly quickly. Shyrendora, the bottle."

Rath watched in avid curiosity as the woman Yokai reached into the folds of her cloak,

and pulled forth a small bottle filled a shiny, translucent liquid. At the sight of it, the young boy's blood froze over and a fear somewhere deep inside him swelled up. He had no idea what the liquid was, but every inch of his being and forgotten memories struggling to emerge, were screaming at him to run.

Shyrendora held the bottle up so he could see it clearly, a expression of sadistic glee on her face, "Feeling scared, brat?" she crowed in evil delight at the stricken expression on the child's face.

"There, there," she crooned mockingly as she advanced to where the young boy stood frozen, "No need to be. Soon…there will be nothing to be scared about…"

Rath's fear of the liquid and hatred of the Yokai collided with each other in astonishing proportions, the sheer overwhelming intensity of the emotions at swarmed over him like a tidal wave and broke free of their imprisonment, creating a catastrophic explosion of fire.

* * *

"SO, THE VAGABOND HAS FINALLY RETURNED!!! NO DOUBT, HAVING A JOLLY GOOD TIME AT ALL THE TAVERNS FROM HERE TO LUWA!!! I BET YOU GAVE HIM INSTRUCTIONS ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"What's the old windbag fired up about now?" Kai-stern inquired to the Dragon Lord, as he and Crewgar were greeted by everyone from their long trip.

Lykuleon smiled amusedly, "It seems Rath has been a bit more…zealous...than usual while you were away. Alfeegi has a theory that he was under orders from you."

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU POOR-EXCUSE-OF-A-DRAGON-OFFICER!!!" Alfeegi raved in fury, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HELL MYSELF AND THE OTHERS HAVE GONE THROUGH THESE PAST WEEKS!!! RIGHT AFTER YOU LEFT ON YOUR LITTLE JOY-TRIP ALL OVER THE KINGDOM, RATH BECAME OUT OF CONTROLL!!!"

"And that's different how?" the Blue Dragon Officer asked, raising his eyebrows.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Alfeegi screeched, his face turning purple, "I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HIS ACTIONS!!! BUT EVERYONE HERE CAN AGREE THAT RATH HAS HARASSED THEM IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER, EVEN THE DRAGON QUEEN!!!"

"Oh, come now," Kai-stern brushed off his fellow Officer's comment as just another over-reaction. He was dissuaded by Ruwalk.

"NO, IT'S TRUE!!!" the Yellow Dragon Officer stated emphatically, "HE PROCEEDED TO KIDNAP MY GOO-BAH, THEN WHEN I HAD RESCUED HIM AND PUT HIM SAFELY AWAY, HE SPIED ON ME TO ATTEMPT TO KIDNAP HIM AGAIN!!!"

"HE FOLLOWED ME AROUND, HASSLED ME WITH POINTLESS QUESTIONS, COMPLETELY MESSED UP THE ACCOUNTING BOOKS I HAD RECENTLY UPDATED, AND DESTROYED MY ROOM AGAIN WITH THAT BLASTED FIRE OF HIS!!!I HAVE NO IDEA HOW; I TOOK AWAY HIS SWORD!!!" Alfeegi screamed, putting his two bits in.

"He scattered and mixed up the clothes the Dragon Queen and I were going to give to the poor," Cernozurna spoke meekly, as if ashamed to admit faults of the child, "He ate the pies I had cooling, then tried to make some more to replace them. He made a mess in the kitchen, broke half the dishes, and used up most of the food."

"HE KEPT SNEAKING IN FROGS AND PUTTING THEM DOWN OUR DRESSES!!!" three maids voiced out loud.

"I could not conduct my swordsmanship class with the Dragon Fighters, because he stole all the swords."

Everyone jumped at the voice, which was hardly heard, and gaped at Tetheus.

Kai-stern frowned. If the Black Dragon Officer was complaining, then Rath must have really been quite the little horror.

Everyone turned to the Dragon Lord who sweatdropped and said, "Well, that's strange. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him at all. Do you suppose he's avoiding me?"

At this, _everyone_ sweatdropped.

"Well, all I can say, is that he is a growing boy," Kai-stern stated, crossing his arms, "Boy's are not exactly made of sugar-and-spice-and-everything-nice. He's probably just bored, and I can understand why. I can count on my fingers the number of times he's actually been out of this castle."

"Which is why, I decided to have Rune take him into the capitol for today," Lykuleon put in helpfully, "Hopefully, the trip will tire him out for a couple of days. I'm just glad you're back, Kai-stern. You're the only one of us he listens to, besides Rune, of course."

_Dusis, if he only knew_, Kai-stern thought sweatdropping. Then out loud, he said, "I take it he and Rath aren't back yet? Do you think we should send someone to look for them? Rune may have gotten lost, after all, he doesn't know his way around."

"No, I'm sure they'll be back any minute now," the Dragon Lord said, "I had a Dragon Fighter go along with them."

Then, as if on cue, a red-haired Dragon Fighter burst through the doors, face flushed, shouting, "CAPTAIN TETHEUS!!! CAPTAIN TETHEUS!!!"

All watched as he streaked across the room, collapsing at the Black Dragon Officer's feet, in a crumpled heap, panting from exertion.

Tetheus bent down concernedly to exhausted young man and everyone crowded around curiously.

"What is it now?" the black-haired Officer inquired as the Dragon Fighter struggled to catch his breath, "Did you and Rune break out into another mini-war, or did you have trouble playing Hide-And-Seek with Rath?"

At this, everyone glanced at him in puzzlement and the red-haired young man shook his head furiously, and opened his mouth, trying to explain the situation, but all he got out were a few hoarse croaks.

Cernozurna brought him some water, which he gulped down and quickly, then revealed the reason for his dramatic entrance.

"Something happened at the carnival! We went looking for Rath there and all of a sudden there was a huge explosion with fire everywhere!!! Rune sent me to get help; we have to hurry, there's people hurt out there!!!"

The Dragon Fighter was hauled up bodily by Kai-stern who shook him firmly, demanding, "WAS IT RATH? IS HE HURT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't _know_!!!" Kirin shouted.

"Kai-stern!" the Dragon Lord reprimanded and the Blue Dragon Officer reluctantly let go of the young man's shirt.

"I'm going to the carnival," Kai-stern stated strongly, as if daring anyone to try and stop him.

Lykuleon acknowledged his decision with a nod of his head, "Hurry then. We will be there shortly also. Tetheus!"

"Kirin, go and get ready the Dragon Fighters and Durnas!" the Black Dragon Officer commanded.

The red-haired young man nodded and rushed off hurriedly.

"Ruwalk, Alfeegi, stay here and attend the castle. Come, Tetheus!" the Dragon Lord issued orders swiftly as he and the Black Dragon Officer rushed off towards the Durna Stables.

Kai-stern was well on his way out of the doors of the palace when his name was yelled.

"KAI-STERN!!!"

The Blue Dragon Officer halted his flight with Crewgar on his heels to see Alfeegi rushing towards him.

"What is it now?!" the man asked frustrated, "I don't have time to listen to you lecture me about meaningless nonsense!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU!!!" the Yellow Dragon Officer roared, hurling him an object which the man caught deftly.

"I already have a sword, Alfeegi!" Kai-stern exclaimed, his nerves reaching the breaking point.

"THAT'S RATH'S SWORD, YOU MINDLESS IDIOT!!!" the strawberry-haired man raved, wondering once again, why he was surrounded by incompetent fools, "GIVE THAT TO HIM WHEN YOU SEE HIM! HE MIGHT NEED IT!!!"

Kai-stern didn't even bother to apologize and sprinted forward across the grounds to the Dragon Castle's gates, Crewgar along side him matching every stride.

Alfeegi's sour expression turned to one of worry as he stood on the palace's steps and saw a large cloud of smoke rising into the sky from beyond the city. He hoped no one would be hurt.

* * *

Rune struggled to make his way through the frantic, panicked crowd towards where the fire was burning the most strongly, but there were just too many people in his path. He was being pushed back instead of forward. Finally, he called to Water in frustration.

The crowd screamed in terror as the giant reptile swooped down to the ground to pick up his master.

Once in the sky, the elf cast anxious, wandering eyes on the ground below, searching for any sign of the small boy.

He only hoped he would find him before it was too late.

* * *

"UHHHH!!!" Shyrendora gasped as she reeled backwards, shielding her face from the intense heat of the fire. When she opened them again, they watered from the thick smoke and Rath was no longer in her sight.

"Shydeman!" she cried out desperately, fearing she had failed the task.

"Wait, sister," her brother said, unperturbed in the slightest, his eyes slanted into slits as he stared into the smoke, as if he could see through it.

A gust of wind arose suddenly and the smoke was brushed away, giving the two Yokai a clear view of a small black-haired child scrunched into a ball in front of a destroyed caravan.

"See, sister. The whelp is still within our grasp."

Shyrendora smiled maliciously as she started towards him once more.

* * *

Rath pulled his knees tighter to his chest and clutched his head in panic.

It had happened again.

He had lost control again.

The odd, over-powering heat had rose up in him again, and he had allowed it out.

The young boy whimpered, hearing the distant people's screams and the burning roars of the fire.

The fire he had created.

He had tried to so hard to forget the Snowy Mountains and the memories that had resurfaced there, yet once again there were dancing in front of his eyes, taunting him cruely.

_Bodies strewn across the land, too numerous to count, mutilated beyond recognition._

_People's terrified screams._

_Their panicked-filled expressions as the monster cut them down._

As…_he_ cut them down.

Yes…he was a monster.

"_I'm a monster_," Rath whispered, hands covering his eyes, unwilling to let him see the utter destruction he had caused.

"Well, I'm glad you realize that, brat," came a harsh voice above him, "Perhaps you'll be a bit more docile in letting me pour this on you."

Rath took his hands away from his face to see the female Yokai standing over him, holding the bottle with the crystal liquid within it. Abruptly, all his self-pity turned into over-whelming fear again and the odd heat inside him threatened to emerge once more. Swiftly, the child suppressed it before it could cause anymore ruin and inched away from the Yokai slowly, his breaths coming in fast, raspy pants.

Shyrendora smiled at the child's obvious fear, "Calm down, brat. I'm just going to give you a little christening. You're a big boy. You're not afraid of a little water, are you?"

Rath's chest heaved in panic as the Yokai uncapped the bottle and raised it over his head…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!!!"

Both the boy and the two Yokai looked up startled, in time to see a huge blue dragon launch itself out of the sky towards them.

Rath's heart gave an almighty leap as he jumped up and screamed, "RUNE!!!"

"I'M COMING, RATH!!!" Rune cried, flying towards the child.

"Not so fast, Dragon!" Shydeman's voice came, and suddenly the elf reeled Water back in order not slam head first into several large winged demons which had abruptly appeared in front of him.

"Gifts from Lord Nadil, elf!" the male Yokai shouted, "He made them especially for you. Defeat them if you can, which I highly doubt. Water only makes them stronger!

Hahaha!!!"

"RUNE!!!" Rath screamed in horror as he was assaulted by all winged demons at once.

"Now for you, whelp," Shydeman said and the child's attention was drawn back to the Yokai, "You've been stalling us far too long. Shyrendora, kindly desist toying with your prey and pour the blasted bottle on him!"

The female Yokai scowled at her brother and turned to the young boy, eyes blazing as she tipped the bottle over his head.

Or tried to anyway.

For in a split second, the Yokai had been bowled over and set upon by a viscous, vengeful demon-dog.

"CREWGAR!!!" Rath cried anxiously.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID MUTT!!!" Shyrendora shrieked she tried not to spill the contents in the bottle and fend off a angry demon-dog, "SHYDEMAN, HELP ME!!!"

The male Yokai gave an immense sigh of exasperation and thrust out his hand towards the enraged demon dog, hurling him forcefully away with magic, and slamming him painfully into the debris of the caravans.

Rath gave a wounded cry and made to run towards the now still Crewagr, only to be blocked by the now very-irked Shydeman.

"You know, whelp, in all my days of serving my lord with the utmost faith and loyalty, this is the only time I where I have wished to go against his plans. I do see the possibilities presented to us by pouring the Revival Water on you. After all, the Dragon Lord has allowed his shield protecting his castle to receive you, Yokai though you may be. And I do see how you would be able to slip past his wards and do our dirty work for us, however…_you are trying my patience."_

The black-haired boy stared up at the Yokai, finally realizing what purpose the liquid in the bottle was made for. They wanted inside the palace. But what did he mean, _do our dirty work for us? _

As if seeing the confusion in the young boy's eyes, Shydeman answered the unspoken question, "When I pour the Revival Water on you, your Yokai side will be fully awakened. And it will be more than willing to do what I request, especially if it's against the people who sealed it away in the first place. I want you…to kill the Dragon Lord."

Rath felt his insides freeze, and his heart to constrict in shock. They wanted him to kill Lykuleon? He couldn't do that! Even if he didn't like him. The child started as the male Yokai began to speak again.

"We've been watching you from afar," Shydeman continued, as Shyrendora came to stand beside him, "To say we were surprised when the Dragon Lord took you in, would be an understatement. Amazed at his stupidity would be a better phrase. However, we soon realized it was fate to have a creature like you so close to our enemy. And so we watched, waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch the Dragon Tribe off-guard and seize the occasion. And now we have you, little Yokai. Soon our foes will be no more and Lord Nadil will be ruler over all of Dusis…all thanks to _you_."

And the Yokai smiled.

Rath shivered as his world began to shatter around him, not knowing what to do or what to think. Time seemed to come to a halt. The young boy looked over to where Crewgar was lying limp on the ground amidst the rubble of debris, his white coat mottled with splotches of red. He glanced into the sky to see the Water Dragon appallingly outnumbered by winged demons, trying to fend them off, but in every attempt to do so, having them grow even stronger. He saw Rune on the dragon's back covered in scratches and numerous open wounds, battling to the brink of exhaustion looking particularly haggard.

All because of him.

It was always because of him.

Everything.

Should he just give up?

And then came a familiar voice, filling him with fresh, new hope.

"RATH!!! _RATH!!!_ HOLD ON!!!"

The black-haired child looked up, heart leaping…and saw the Blue Dragon Officer charging towards him, sword drawn, and another hanging from his belt.

"KAI-STERN!!!" Rath cried, his world suddenly bright again. Everything was all right now. Kai-stern was here. Kai-stern wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

"So, the first of the calvary has arrived," Shydeman stated unfazed as the Officer drew closer, "I wondered how long it would be. I suppose I shall have to deal with this situation, since you seem to be inept at dealing with the simplest tasks, my dear sister. I trust you will find some way to get the Revival Water onto the whelp before the rest of his rescuers arrive?"

The male Yokai started forward to the on-coming Dragon Officer, while Shyrendora simmered in anger behind him. As if reverent to prove her brother wrong, the female Yokai whirled on the young boy wrathfully, gripping the bottle with a kind of ferocity.

"Time's up, brat," she snarled, advancing stealthily towards him, "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

Kai-stern faced the stoic-faced Yokai before him, and tried not to show how anxious he was. He had to give Rath his sword. The child would be able to defend himself as long as he had Fire. However, it seemed he would have to go through an obstacle to get to his goal.

_Yokai,_ the Blue Dragon Officer sighed inwardly, _Why does it always have to be Yokai?_

He remembered quite clearly how strong the Yokai on the Snowy Mountains had been, and he sincerely hoped he wasn't going up against another. The man's thoughts screeched to a halt as the Yokai abruptly attacked without warning.

Kai-stern swung his sword to slice the flying, jagged piece of wood in two before it could pierce through him. He brought his weapon up again in time to avoid another piece from severing him.

And another.

And another.

And still the debris kept coming, while the Yokai stood safely back.

"COWARD!!!" Kai-stern yelled, his sword destroying another large object, "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME?!"

"I _am_ fighting you, stupid Dragon," the male Yokai stated rather boredly, as he sent several more ruined pieces of the caravans towards him.

The Blue Dragon Officer slashed through most of them, however some could not be deterred, and he winced in pain as they found their target.

_I shouldn't be surprised_, the man thought, holding his hand over one of his open wounds, _Yokai never fight fairly._

Kai-stern tore his eyes away from his adversary to glance over where Rath stood, with another Yokai swiftly approaching the boy, holding a bottle filled with shiny, clear liquid inside. The man cursed violently inside his head as he recognized the Revival Water, grasping the Yokai's plan instantly.

_They want to unleash Rath's Yokai side! He'll still be able to gain entrance into the castle. _Lykuleon!_ I can't let them pour the water on him_!

The Dragon Officer's attention was torn away from the child by Shydeman catching him off-guard by a powerful spout of magic, which sent him flying backwards and crashing through one of the caravans partly destroyed by the fire.

"AAAHHH!!!" Kai-stern gasped, all his focus completely on the pain in his body for the moment.

"KAI-STERN!!!" he heard Rath dimly shout as if from far away, then a shadow fall over him, and he looked up to see the Yokai standing above him with an expressionless face.

"Game's up," came the smooth voice, "You lose."

A ball of pulsing magical energy appeared, hovering in the palm of Shydeman's hand, as he summoned a spell to finish the Dragon off.

Then the Yokai hissed in pain and shock and reeled backwards as a long, sharp missile suddenly embedded itself in his side. His face twisted in a grimace, Shydeman grasped the shaft and yanked it out of his body, staring at the spear-looking weapon in disbelief.

_The Stone of Fuma!_ Kai-stern realized in amazement. The spiritual stone was excellent defense against Yokai.

Turning his head, the man's vision was met with the sight of the Dragon Lord and Tetheus charging towards him on Durnas with a league of Dragon Fighters at their back.

_It's about bloody time,_ the Officer thought wryly, as he eased himself up as fast as he could manage, keeping a wary eye on the near-by Yokai.

"Oh dear," Shydeman said, his voice unnaturally calm as he held his robes out aways to see the damage. His wound was rapidly healing, one of the Yokai's fortunate abilities, but it was not his injury that he was speaking about.

"Very well, Dragon," the male Yokai stated, addressing Kai-stern, "Since you and your fellow clansmen have obviously decided to make this task immensely more difficult than it should be, you will receive my full attention," here his voice grew deeply tensed, _"_No one…_soils my garments!"_

Then a maelstrom of violent Yokai magic blew up around them and flung itself like a hurricane towards the oncoming Dragon Tribe. Kai-stern saw Tetheus being thrown off his terrified Durna and cracking his head harshly on the ground. The Black Dragon Officer did not get up again.

"CAPTAIN!!!" came the panicked Dragon Fighters cries as they tried to reach him, but it was all they could do to manage not to be blown away themselves.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!!!" Lykuleon shouted, sticking his sword into the ground as something firm to hold onto as the magic swirled in rage about them, "HOLD TIGHT TO SOMETHING!!!"

Shydeman sneered at the Dragon Fighters futile attempts to withstand his gaelstorm, then without breaking his attack, the Yokai chanted another spell which resulted in his summoning enough demons to match his adversary in number. Only then, did he dismiss his magic storm, and poor Dragon Tribe members barely had time to catch a breath, before they were leaped upon by an army of Yokai.

_O.K.,_ Kai-stern thought sweatdropping, _We've done it! He's officially pissed off now!_

"As for you, Dragon," Shydeman addressed smoothly, turning to let Kai-stern see the sinister smile upon his face, "I've had a sudden epiphany. Why don't you stick around long enough to watch as all those you hold dear end their wretched existence?"

The Yokai snapped his fingers and to Kai-stern's absolute horror, he found his limbs could not move a muscle and he lay frozen where he had fallen.

"I have to admit your seat is a bit uncomfortable, but you'll get a good view of the show," Shydeman declared, pride glinting in his eyes as he gazed at the Demon and Dragon armies clashing.

"You're _disgusting_," Kai-stern spat venomously, finding his mouth could move if nothing else, "And you're plan is too!"

"Disgusting?" Shydeman echoed airily, "I don't know. I think it's quite clever…and amusing as well. Why don't we move on to the next stage, shall we?"

Smirking superiorly at the confused expression on the Blue Dragon Officer's face, Shydeman turned his face heavenward and called out a command to the demons which had Rune severely outnumbered.

Kai-stern could only watch helplessly as both the Water Dragon Knight and his dragon were hurled down heavily to earth, crashing into the ground by the weight of the winged enemies.

* * *

Rune ached all over from numerous open wounds.

Something warm was trickling down his forehead into his eyes, making his already blurred vision worse.

The elf struggled strenuously to draw in air into his sore and bruised chest which had been injured upon slamming hard into Water's neck upon their fall.

Rune was sure the recent unfair fight had damaged his ears, for he could not make out sounds very distinctly. Everything was a murmured roaring.

Wait…roaring…was that Water? Was he alright? Had he been hurt?

Rune could feel the labored breathing of the dragon from under him, and see the weary, agitated movements of his head and long neck stretched out in front of him, but the elf could do nothing.

Both he and Water were pinned down and held in place by several massive sharp claws.

"BASTARD!" the elf heard a familiar voice shout, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?"

Blinking his eyes dumbly, Rune cast his hazy vision around until it landed upon an immobile white-haired man on the ground.

_Kai-stern,_ came a voice from the depths of his numb mind, _His name is Kai-stern._

"How ironic do you think it will be," said a new voice and Rune searched with his tired eyes until the figure of a pale-haired male Yokai came into them, "For one Dragon Knight to slay his fellow Knight? I think a slight detour might be a good warm up for our soon-to-be traitor here before accomplishing the main goal. Shall we begin?"

_What is…he talking about?_ Rune wondered, his thoughts drifting to and fro in a daze, _What's…going on? Where…am I?" _

Then came an anxious desperate cry that jolted the elf back to his senses at long last.

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!"_

_Rath…_

_At the carnival…_

_The fire…_

_The Yokai…_

_Rath._

_Rath!_

_RATH!_

Rune's eyes flew open as he gasped, becoming aware of his surroundings abruptly.

He and Water were gripped tightly by the winged demons, Tetheus was unconscious, Lord Lykuleon and the Dragon Fighters could not get past the blockade of ground Yokai, Kai-stern was bound fast in place, and Rath…

Rath was sitting hunched over, eyes downcast and shivering violently, while a female Yokai identical to the male which had recently spoken stood before him, gripping a bottle of crystal clear liquid.

The elf's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him and all the puzzle pieces fell into place. Faeries knew all about Revival Water. How could they not, when they had created the polar opposite of the substance, the Water of Purity. In any event, a tumult of revelations were uncovered for Rune about the Dragon Tribe in that one instant when he had seen the Revival Water, the first and foremost being Rath.

Rath, the high-spirited young boy, the prank-playing adventurous little kid, the child with the face of a cherubic angel, but with the character of a…demon.

A Demon.

That's what Rath was.

A Demon or part Demon at least for the Yokai to assume pouring the Revival Water on Rath wouldn't kill him, merely unleash his more…aggressive side.

Rath was a demon.

Like the demon which had rampaged all throughout Dusis several years earlier on a killing spree.

Like the demon which had killed most of Rune's clan.

How, how, _how_ could Rath be a demon?

Were the fates really this cruel?

Shydeman smiled satisfactorily at the expression of shocked disbelief on Rune's face and took great delight in directing Rath's attention to it.

"You see, whelp," the Yokai stated matter-of-factly, "You are a monster. Even your fellow Knight thinks so. See how you appall him so."

Rath brought his head up for his eyes to see the horrified stricken expression on Rune's face. The young boy flinched as if someone had kicked him the gut and quickly averted his gaze, but he could not avert the agonizing pain that pierced his heart.

"Ah, such is the manner of all friends when they find out something unpleasant about oneself," Shydeman stated gustily, "Tell me, whelp, does it pain you greatly at how easily the ones you hold close toss you aside? Do you feel as betrayed as they do by that? Is a small smidgeon of your pain really anger? Do you want to the others to feel as much hurt as you are right now?"

Rath was silent and merely sat numbly on the grass, making such a pitiful-looking, down-trodden figure that Kai-stern opened his mouth to try and lift the boy's spirits and tell him all the Yokai was saying wasn't true; that he already knew his secret and didn't think any less of him of it and that Rune didn't either. But to the Dragon Officer's horror, he found that the immobilization spell had worked its final magic and had wound its way around his throat. He could not utter a single sound.

Kai-stern raged in helpless fury, silently pleading to the fates that Rune would snap out of his shocked state of mind and refute the Yokai's poisonous words. But the elf, it seemed, was in hurry to allay the situation, and lay pinned, gazing at the Rath as if fully seeing him for the first time. Kai-stern felt his heart sink. What if all the Yokai said was true? What if Rune really did feel that way?

"Don't be set in stone with your misery, whelp. My sister and I have the perfect solution to free you from your sorrows," Shydeman proclaimed, nodding to Shyrendora to ready the Revival Water.

"Just lay back and relax, brat," Shyrendora jaunted, stepping forward and uncorking the bottle, "This will all be over in an instant and you won't feel a thing."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_It was twighlight and Rune and Rath were lying just outside of the Dragon Palace within the midst of its spectacular garden. The two had been there since sunset, while they had watched the last fiery red rays disappear and the magnificently rich copper tones of the surrounding land transform into a smoky blue hue as the first glimmer of stars began to peek through the purplish night sky. _

"_So, you come here often?" Rune asked the young boy, as he lazily chewed on a strand of grass._

"_Usually only when Kai-stern is back from his travels," Rath answered, hands behind his head as a make-shift pillow, "It's too lonely by my-self."_

_Rune realized that Rath must have been more excited about getting a playmate close to his age than the Dragon Tribe gaining another Dragon Knight when he first had been initiated as a member._

_A shooting star streaked its path across the night sky in a splendid streak of twinkling white light._

"_Look, Rune!" Rath shouted, pointing excitedly, "Did you see that?"_

"_Yes," Rune said smiling, a feeling of happiness engulfing him for no other reason than simply being where he was at that very moment, "Did you make a wish?"_

"_Yeah," Rath said, his childish voice growing unusually quiet, "I wished that we would be friends forever…"_

_The small boy's voice trailed off and Rune found himself frowning at the wistful tone._

"_What's the matter, Rath?" Rune questioned confused, "Don't you believe in your own wish?"_

"_Do you like me, Rune?" the child asked with searching eyes._

"_Of course, I do," Rune affirmed, feeling more puzzled than ever. Had he given Rath a reason to doubt that?_

"_So you'll promise to be my friend no matter what?" Rath asked almost pleadingly._

"_I promise, Rath," Rune stated solemnly, hoping the young boy would see how serious he was, "We'll always be friends."_

"_Forever?" Rath whispered into the stillness surrounding them, gazing up to the stars as if wished to suddenly sprout wings and fly among them._

"_Forever," Rune promised._

_And only the twinkling of the stars and the soft rustling of the foliage around them told they were witness to the powerful pact just sealed._

* * *

Rune blinked as the memory fled from his vision just as abruptly as it had appeared.

And from its lingering traces, Rune grasped his answer to the shocking revelation just found out.

"Rath!" he cried out, lifting his head as best as he could from the strong forces holding him down, "Rath! Don't listen to them! You're not a monster! You're my friend! And friends stick together no matter what! Remember? That night, Rath-I won't break my promise! We're friends, Rath and we'll always be!"

Rath lifted his gaze from the scorched grass in front of him to the elf pinned down by the winged demons, and a small sliver of hope could be seen shining within those eyes.

"Well, isn't this little scene simply touching?" Shyrendora simpered, laughing at the futileness she found in the action.

"My sister is right," Shydeman stated, not showing any emotion, the only sign that he found the situation amusing was one corner of his mouth slightly turned up, "You're a Yokai, whelp. And friends do not matter when you invoke on a bloodlust. You'll just end up killing them along with anything else that gets in your way. Why don't you just embrace the inevitable and save yourself the agony?"

Rath's eyes dimmed as his hope slowly began fading out of existence and his body slumped lower to the ground as he realized there was no escaping his doomed fate…

"It doesn't matter if you're Yokai, Rath!" Rune shouted desperately, hoping the child would not give up so easily, "You can't help what you are! That doesn't mean you're automatically evil! That's only if you choose to be! Don't give in, Rath! You can beat these two! _We_ can beat them! _Together! _BECAUSE WE'RE DRAGON KNIGHTS AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES US STRONG!"

"You know, you're becoming quite an annoyance, elf," Shydeman stated, turning to Rune, his eyebrows narrowed, "I think I'll forgo that prior decision of letting the whelp kill you and do the pleasure myself."

Rune could only watch helplessly as the Yokai summoned a ball of demon energy in his hand and prepare to fling it at him and Water, ready to engulf them both into nothingness.

Instead, Shydeman was bowled over from behind by a huge inferno blast that violently slammed into the Yokai's back and sent him flying a good ten yards before the Yokai got over the surprise attack and halted himself from being hurled face-first into the ground.

All eyes turned to the figure who was behind the assault and who was now standing firmly upright on two legs with a determined and feral facial expression, as medium-sized bursts of fire flickered hungrily about his head and shoulders.

"Don't. You. _Dare. _Hurt. Rune," Rath snapped out savagely, his eyes a swirling angry blood-red color.

Shydeman leered at the young boy, obviously unimpressed by the child's defiant bravado charade.

"So, we're going to go about this the hard way, are we?" the Yokai inquired, starting towards Rath, "Do you think that is very wise? When you can hardly manage to control your fire power?"

True to his words, the strain of reigning in his mastery of fire so it would not explode out of hand as it had before, was showing clearly on Rath's face as small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his head.

This was bad, Kai-stern thought. Rath was still too young and inexperienced to have complete command over his fire element alone. Alfeegi hadn't taught him those classes yet. If he had Fire with him, then the dragon could have balanced out his power for him, however the dragon was in Rath's sword. Kai-stern had the sword, yet he was unable to move his body so that he could hand it to Rath.

All he needed was a diversion. Something that would distract the Yokai, so his spells would become unfocused, long enough for him to break through them and give Rath the help he so tryingly needed.

The diversion came in an unexpected form.

A _very_ unexpected form.

"HEY, YOU YOKAI! OVER HERE!" came a familiar voice ringing with overconfident brazenness that so often got on Rune's nerves.

The elf turned his gaze towards the voice, already knowing who the owner was, yet still becoming as stunned as everyone else at the spectacle he was seeing.

Kirin spurred on the horses driving the caravan he was seated in front of, with a rapid lashing of the reins, herding it directly into the midst of the demons blocking Lykuleon and the rest of the Dragon Fighters from reaching Nadil's two second-in-command Yokai.

The caravan tore into the offending demon's forces with a vigorous might, scattering their numbers left and right. Then continuing on its path, it came barreling at breakneck speed to where Rune and Water were held down in place.

Water snapped his neck out to reach under the oncoming caravan, then once he had the vehicle firmly fixed on top of his head, reared its neck back and flung the caravan straight into the winged demons faces. All Rune caught as the covered wagon was launched over him, was a glimpse of Kirin's determined face, sword at ready, his freckles standing out in excitement and a flash of streaking red hair.

The elf felt the claws which had kept him prisoner relinquish their grasp on him at the same time as Water did and both leapt into action the minute their limbs were freed.

Shooting out his wings, Water vaulted into air and whirled onto his fellow winged creatures with an enraged, unappeasable fury; while springing upright, the elf shot forward as fast as he could, vaguely hearing himself give out an euphoric battle cry, aiming his sword directly at Shydeman's chest.

The Yokai blocked the strike with a calmly raised hand, invoking an invisible barrier between him and his attacker, however, killing him, had not been the reason for Rune's onslaught.

Kai-stern felt the Yokai's binding spell on him disband with the distraction the elf had given, and immediately jumped up.

"RATH, CATCH THIS!" the Blue Dragon Officer exclaimed, flinging the sword through the open air to the young boy.

"Shyrendora!" Shydeman barked out, his orders to intervene the weapon implied clear, however his sister was busy with another matter at the moment.

"Dragon scum!" Shyrendora screeched in pure hate and frustration as she was left with the task to halt the Dragon Fighters now that they had found their way through the opening Kirin had given, when he had propelled the caravan through the demons blocking them.

The female Yokai was not as strong as her brother. Her force shields could not hold all of the Dragon Fighters back, only a couple at a time, and slowly, ever so slowly, she was pushed back several paces.

Rath caught the sword by the handle and raising its tip to the sky, did not even hesitate in summoning the fire dragon with a valiant cry, "FIRE, COME OUT!"

The fire dragon burst from his sword in an impression flash of dazzling orange-red light and soared above his young master, channeling all the extra un-needed fire power the boy possessed into his own body, and waiting for orders for what to do next.

Rath breathed a sigh of relief as the awful tensing strain he had felt keeping his fire element under control dissolve. The young boy gave Shydeman an eerie sort of smile, his eyes no longer blood-red , but now glowing with a strange pinkish hue.

"Tell your boss, next time I see him, I'll cut off his head…and this time, he's not getting it back," Rath spoke, addressing Shydeman in deep gravely voice that sounded nothing like the cheery high-pitched one of a child.

Shivers of fear made their way up Rune's arms and his back, even though he kept telling himself that it was Rath, no matter how…different he sounded.

Even Shydeman, it appeared was unnerved by the young boy's declaration, and stared at Rath with narrowed, knowing eyes, as if understanding perfectly what Rath was talking about.

"Ah," Shydeman stated softly, never breaking eye contact with the boy, "So it's you…now I understand…"

"Get rid of them," Rath commanded to Fire, the deep gravely tone still in use, "Get rid of all the Yokai!"

Fire let loose a flurry of shooting fireballs and pillars of flame, all of which, due to the dragon's calculated aim, hit their intended targets and disintegrated them into a pile of acidic black dust. Both the demon forces attacking the Dragon Fighters and the winged demons assaulting Kirin and Water were incarcerated almost immediately.

Shyrendora suddenly found herself nose to nose with a very angry, very battered Dragon Lord.

"You seem to enjoy the sight of blood," Lykuleon stated in a drained, yet solemn voice, "Would you care for a closer look?"

The Dragon Lord held up his sword hand which was covered in slash and bite marks from his previous demon foes' teeth and claws. The bright crimson blood seeped down across his arm in a variation of crisscrosses from the fresh open wounds.

Shyrendora screamed in a panicked fright, knowing full well what would most likely happen to her if she touched the Dragon Lord's blood. It was lethal almost to everyone, even those of the Dragon Tribe.

The female Yokai disappeared from in front of Lykuleon then reappeared just as abruptly from behind her brother, still shaking at her close encounter.

"I suggest you Yokai leave," Lykuleon advised stepping forward, "The tables have turned and your plan is foiled. Go back and give Nadil this message: that friendship and love make the strongest weapons of all."

"How very poetic," Shydeman said, stoic-faced, "I'll be sure to tell him…right after this!"

Rune would never forget happened in the next several seconds. He would relive the memory over and over, wondering questions of how and what and why did the Yokai do what he did next and why hadn't he stopped it.

He should have seen it coming.

He should have been more alert.

It would have been so very easy-a simple, sidestep out of the way.

But Rune's mind at that moment was reeling with questions and worries about Rath, like why the child sometimes acted like he was eons old, how did he come to have Yokai origins, why did he have such a weak immune system, and how did Nadil's two second-in-command have knowledge of a small, seemingly insignificant child?

Rune let his guard down, and for that one precious moment, it was enough.

All the elf could recall was an enormous purple-black swirling round cloud sizzling with electrifying force impending swiftly towards him.

Perhaps it was because he was the nearest figure next to the Yokai.

Perhaps it was because he was a Dragon Knight.

Or perhaps it was because Nadil's two second-in-command had decided not to return to their lord without something to show for it.

It all happened so fast.

Within a blink of an eye, one minute there was nothing between him and the full-swung assault except empty space, and in the next, Rune's vision was filled with the sight of Kirin's shocked, pallid expression, his face a ghastly, ash white as the red-haired Dragon Fighter slumped to his knees on the ground, amongst the driblets and small patches of a deep red fluid oozing from his mouth and his chest.

Rune was aware of some awful, wailing sound and then realized it was himself screaming in horror as he flung himself down next to the Dragon Fighter who had taken the blow meant for him, and gripping the young man's shoulders in disbelief.

"What a pity," Shydeman stated, sounding immensely bored, "But nevertheless, the day hasn't been a total loss. One less Dragon in the world will do everyone a bit of good."

The Yokai turned to take one final glance at Rath, who was staring wide-eyed at Rune frantically shaking a hoarsely breathing Kirin. The small boy's whole demeanor seemed to have reverted back into a regular child's as he gaped at the scene in front of him in an awed and fearful manner, his face and clothes stained with the blood splatter of the Dragon Fighter whom the Yokai's attack had sliced clean through his body.

"I'll be sure to give our lord your message, whelp," Shydeman vowed, a hint of sadistic amusement ringing in his voice, "This experience has been…quite interesting indeed…"

Then with a swirl of their cloaks and cover of black haze, the two Yokai were gone.

* * *

"Oh, oh god! Kirin! Kirin!" Rune shouted, vaguely perceiving that he was babbling, "H-hang on! You'll b-be all right!"

The red-haired Dragon Fighter chuckled weakly, or tried to, but only succeeded in choking on the liquid slowly welling up in his throat.

"You've…gotta…w-watch yourself more…blondie," Kirin managed to cough out, his chest heaving with the strain of talking, "Dragon Knights…c-can't be _that _obl-livious…"

"Dammit!" Rune swore as he attempted in vain to tap into his elf healing powers, only to find that either he had forgotten how or they were lying dormant inside him due to his becoming a Dragon Knight.

"Why won't they work?" Rune howled in anguish, pounding the earth with his fists in frustration, "WHY WON'T THEY WORK?"

The elf was dimly conscious of the crowd growing around them, and the silent sorrow shared among them. Rune ignored them, desperately trying to awaken his powers, however it was if he had never had them in the first place.

"No! No! I won't let you die! Not when it's my fault!" Rune cried, knowing there was nothing that could be done to save his friend.

"Shut up…b-blondie, y-you'll mess t-that p-pretty face up with those t-tears," Kirin joked, smiling feebly, his lips an unnatural blue color.

Rune smothered back a hysterical laugh at the retort. Even on the verge of death, and the Dragon Fighter still found it entertaining to tease him about his feminine looks.

"Hey, promise me something…" Kirin rasped out, leaning heavily against the elf's left side, the only thing supporting him from falling over, "D-don't go easy…on the r-rest of us Dragon F-fighters…because of t-this. G-give them h-hell…like you always do…"

Rune nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out would be crazed sobbing.

"I'm glad…that I met you…Rune," Kirin said smiling peacefully, then the elf felt the Dragon Fighter's chest slowly release a breath of air and did not bother to take one in.

Only then did Rune feel it safe to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

Kai-stern watched, his heart heavy as the elf learned first-hand the casualties and consequences of what being a Dragon Knight entailed. It was not all sword-waving, demon-hunting, fun and games.

The sound of a sword hitting the ground nearby made the Blue Dragon Officer pause and look around, and for his gaze to land on Rath who had let his weapon fall from his numb hands. The young boy was observing the situation playing out in front of him with the familiar response of someone having just lived through their first real battle and only now receiving the aftershocks.

The poor child was shaking furiously, staring incredulously at the vast amount of red strewn about the surrounding area. Kai-stern could hear his short, gasping breaths of fright from way over where he stood. The man made to move towards him, but then the Dragon Lord appeared suddenly beside the boy and was bending down, enfolding the child in an embrace of love and protection.

Rath jerked away from Lykuleon's arms and raced across the length of land where Kai-stern stood and flung himself face-first into the man's chest, both hands gripping the material of his uniform tightly, as if he were to let go, he would never see him again.

Kai-stern cradled the child in his arms, stroking the top of his head comfortingly, and staring apologetically to the Dragon Lord whose face was riddled with weary sadness.

Hurt was an important lesson in growing up, however it was also something everyone wished to avoid.

Kai-stern only hoped that this experience would make the two Dragon Knights grow stronger than ever.

* * *

"What are the damages?" Alfeegi asked, peering into the Dragon Castle's infirmary, which had almost every bed full.

"Twenty-one minor injuries, thirty-four major wounds, Tetheus has a concussion, Crewgar broke one leg, Kai-stern's just badly bruised, Lady Raseleane is tending to Lord Lykuleon's arm, and poor Rath and Rune have succumbed to exhaustion," Cernozurna said, giving the report, brushing her damp bangs off her forehead, as she leaned against the doorframe tiredly.

"And one death, I've heard," Alfeegi inquired, hoping he was wrong.

"Yes, one of our Dragon Knights," Cernozurna replied sadly, "Poor Rune has made himself all wrought up about it. I had to give him a sleeping draught. And Rath…he hasn't said anything and merely clings to Kai-stern every waking minute. Hopefully, things will be better in the morning…"

"Let's hope," the White Dragon Officer said, turning from the room and starting back down the hallway from which he had come, never noticing that two of the occupants in the infirmary was awake.

* * *

"I don't want Rune to know," Rath said, speaking so low, Kai-stern had to strain his ears to catch the comment, "I don't want Rath to know what I am."

Kai-stern sighed rubbing the back of the child who was nestled closely to him in his infirmary bed to give reassurance.

"Rune already knows what you are, Rath," the man remarked, "And he's already made it clear to stick with you to the very end. You heard what he said: you're his friend, no matter what."

"But I still don't want him to know," the young boy murmured, his small brow furrowing into an array of worried wrinkles, "I want him to forget. I wish he would forget. _Please, please, let him forget…_"

Kai-stern sympathized with the child, however he could see no alternative other than be thankful that Rune was an accepting and open-minded person who knew a good character when he saw one. Perhaps when the elf woke up and whenever his time for healing from his loss had ended, he could make the boy understand things better.

Erasing one's memory was not in the Blue Dragon Officer's, nor anyone else in the Dragon Castle's league.

Kai-stern continued to knead the child's tense muscles in an effort to get him to relax, and slowly, ever slowly, Rath's eyes began to droop and his body slackened its rigid pose, until the man's efforts were rewarded with the sight of the young boy cuddled to his chest in a deep sleep, looking to all the world like a bedraggled kitten having at last found a safe haven.

In a short time, the Blue Dragon Officer too soon found himself asleep, therefore he never saw the shooting star that swept across the celestial sky nor the figure mysteriously appearing in the room next to the elf's bed to touch his head with their tip of their staff.

The infirmary was bathed in a luminance of soft white light and the sound of a gentle voice which spoke only two words.

"_Wish granted."_

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Rune growled out irritated to his younger companion who was excitedly swinging his legs from the chair he was seated in.

It really wouldn't have bothered the elf at all, except that the child made sure to kick him in the shins every time he moved his feet.

"Sorry!" Rath chirped, not sounding repentant in the slightest, as he leaped up and began skipping around the room in an attempt to wear off his impatience from waiting.

Rune sighed, wondering what was taking so long and wandered out onto the parlor's balcony, momentarily getting lost in his thoughts.

Six months. That's how long it had been since that fateful day in early spring when the elf had first unveiled his true potential as a Dragon Knight.

Six months ever since the day that Kirin had taken the death blow meant for him.

Six months filled with regrets and wishes of what he should have done.

Six months keeping his promise to terrorize the living daylights out of the Dragon Fighters.

Rune could not stop the vindictive smirk that crept upon his face at that rumination.

He had been soft on them at first, not finding it in himself to enact some bullying and scare-tactics as he had before, due to his lamenting over his lost friend. However, after a month, the elf came to his senses, took a look around and realized the Dragon Fighters deserved every bit of his "Alfeegi Clone" lecture that he preached at them. They were downright lazy, gluttonous, adventure seekers. It was his duty, not as a Dragon Knight, but as a concerned citizen of Draqueen, that the defenders of Dusis stayed in top shape! So, whenever Tetheus was not around, Rune made sure to hassle the troops into working overtime as a self-appointed honorary drill sergeant.

The elf had heard rumors that there had been complaints made to Tetheus about that, however when the Black Dragon Officer's response was to submit an official complaint in writing to Alfeegi, all that had been left was a large cloud of dust from frantically fleeing Dragon Fighters.

Rune just hoped that wherever Kirin was, that he was getting a good laugh out of all the antics of his friends.

Rath's high-pitched voice, bubbling over with excitement brought him back to reality, and the elf stepped back into the parlor room in time to catch the young boy exclaim, "We can go in now! We can meet him! Hurry, Rune, hurry!"

Rath caught hold of the elf's sleeve and began pulling him through the door into the adjourning room with an unconcealed eagerness, which Rune found was highly contagious.

After all, it was not every day, one met a brand new Dragon Knight. What would Earth's master be like, Rune pondered. Would be older? Someone both Knights could look up to? A mentor who would give them guidance and unlock hidden doors to the bonds between their dragons?

In any event, Rune was so psyched up on his imaginings, that when he first laid sight on the new Knight, all his hopes and dreams came crashing down to the floor (as well as the elf himself).

It seemed that the room Rath had led them to was none other than the dining room where a tall, gangly chestnut-haired young man was seated, gorging himself on the exquisite banquet set out before him. He was up to his elbows in mashed potatoes and gravy, quite literally, and was busy vigorously stuffing his face with a roasted turkey leg larger than his own head. Every once in awhile, his hand would dart out and snap up a piece of cake, whereupon he would swallow the slice whole. It was only when the young man apparently felt the need to wash down his appalling manner of devouring with a drink (from the pitcher itself, not a glass), did Rune and Rath finally catch a glimpse of his face.

The young man had two defining scars: a small one which was shaped like the X on a treasure map and a longer one which ran in a straight line across his face diagonally.

The newest Dragon Knight finally seemed to realize he had an audience and smiled lopsidedly at the two gaping figures. There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence that seemed to stretch forever, before the young man decided to break the ice by offering out a half-devoured loaf of bread to them.

"Hungry any?" he asked in a thick accent.

Rune and Rath fervently shook their heads, still unbelieving that this was the newest addition to their ranks.

"So, you guys must be the other two Dragon Knights the old geezer and the screamer were talking about," the young man stated, leaning the chair back on its legs and letting loose a gigantic belch.

Rune's left eye developed a sudden mysterious twitching.

"What old geezer?" the elf inquired, trying to sort out who the Earth Dragon Knight was talking about.

The screamer wasn't too hard, although he knew Alfeegi preferred the phrase, "unrelenting motivational speaker".

"Yah, that blonde dude that rules this huge joint," the chestnut-haired young man said scratching his head, "And it's a pretty nifty joint here indeed!"

"LORD LYKULEON ISN'T AN OLD GEEZER!" Rune screeched, feeling veins which had not popped out on his forehead for a very long time, reaffirm their existence.

The young man gawked at him awhile, before turning to Rath who had meandered over to where he sat and was standing in front of him with a blank wide-eyed expression.

"Er, hello…little…kid," the chestnut-haired young man said, giving the small boy's head two cautious pats, a bit unnerved by the actions of the other two Knights.

"Howdcha get those scars?" Rath inquired abruptly out of the blue, his tone a voracious curiosity, "Was it demons?"

Something brushed against the back of Rune's mind at that mentioning, however the elf's dim musing on what it could be was shoved away by the utter incredulity of the situation. This unruly young man was not even in their lives for even more than ten minutes and he was already corrupting the child's speech with bad grammar!

"Well, only this one," the young man said, pointing the long diagonal one, "The rest I just got from people being in the right place at the right time."

"Don't you mean the wrong place at the wrong time?" Rune questioned.

"There's MORE?" Rath asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up.

"No, I mean the people in the right place caught me at the right time about to spend some quality time with a few coveted items away from the so-named 'right place'," the chestnut-haired man stated, leaving Rune to figure the remark out, before rolling up his shirt and showing Rath his left side.

"Check this one out," the young man bragged proudly, tracing three small claw-like shallow wounds, "A momentum that I survived the most dangerous, devious, destructible demon ever known to the history of man-kind: the Kitchel!"

Rath gasped in awe and admiration, and clasped his hands together in delirious delight.

"OOOH!" the young boy squealed, stars practically exploding around his head, "I GOTTA GO HUNT THAT ONE!"

"Cool it, pyro," Rune ordered without even batting an eyelid. He had long since grown used to the child's unnatural obsession with demons.

The elf frowned as he felt like he was forgetting something yet again, then ignored that odd reasoning in favor of larger fish to fry.

"Aha! I've deciphered your little gangster code-talk!" Rune declared laughing triumphantly, pointing elatedly at the young man, "You're a thief!"

"REALLY?" Rath cried happily, gazing at the chestnut-haired young man in marvel, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"You're one weird little dude," the young man stated matter-of-factly to the child, popping some candied yams into his mouth before turning to Rune, "And so are you, but you're kinda cute, even for a guy, so I think maybe this whole Dragon Knights job deal will work out after all."

"Howdya know Rune was a guy?" Rath inquired interestedly, "Everyone always thinks he's a girl at first."

"Eh, the screamer warned me about that," the chestnut-haired young man confessed smirking, folding his hands behind his head, "Said unless I wanted to spend the first week here sporting a black eye as well as the probable loss of teeth, that I should be aware certain appearances are not what they first seem."

Rune felt several beads of sweat break out across his forehead as Rath giggled, obviously very entranced with the newest Dragon Knight's character. The elf hastily attempted to change the conversation's topic.

"So, you have no quarrels in taking on the role of a Dragon Knight?" Rune asked

"Sure," the young man said, shrugging, "You get three square meals a day, plus snacking in between as much as you want, a bed stuffed with goose feathers, and best of all, _you get to keep almost any treasure you find on your daily quests of justice!"_

Rune blinked as he watched the Earth Dragon Knight transform from a laidback, care-free manner to an avaricious, stimulated attitude, with the young man's glinting maniacally.

"So I decided if all that is required of me is to hunt some badass Yokai and make sure the tip of the sharp, pointy metal stick they gave me goes through the opponent's body, then I was all there!" the chestnut-haired young man shouted, pumping the air with his fist, before suddenly doing a double-take at Rath.

"OMIGAWD, ARE THOSE EARRINGS REAL GOLD? ARE THOSE RED THINGS RUBIES OR GEMSTONES?" the young man shrieked, practically drooling at the sight of shining, expensive jewelry.

Rune sighed. It seemed as though he had his work cut off for him to show the newest member of the Dragon Tribe what being a Dragon Knight was really about. Strangely enough…he was looking forward to the task. This would be the perfect way for all three Dragon Knights to form a strong bond together, a bond that no outside force could ever break.

"You're really a thief, mister?" Rath asked.

"Well, not anymore. They said my former job occupation was against their regulation," the young man laughed sheepishly, "And call me, Thatz, kid. But if you wanna hear some stories about super get-aways, I've got plenty to share. "

"Ooh! I know a story about a thief! Let me tell mine first!" Rath exclaimed excitedly, "There once was a young girl called Goldilocks…"

Rune decided it was best then to leave the room quietly and hopefully unnoticed, before Rath spilled the beans that the whole Goldilocks retelling had been hatched by the deranged mind of one very sleep-derived elf.

_Finis!_

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a year since I updated and there were a variety of reasons, one being that I thought I had lost the chapter I had written, only to find out that I wasn't as stupid as I believed and had saved it. Another was I had to write serious scenes, something I have been out of touch with ever since I went on my insane, parodies spree. Another was the battle scene, which took up most of this chapter, it was very stressing to write. Another was the fact that I realized after I had written myself into a corner, because Rune finds out Rath is a Yokai until much later. Then I decided I wasn't going to delete all that hard work and took a shortcut by allowing the Star Princess who grants wishes make an entrance and delete Rune's memories. So perhaps that is the reason Rath said he hated everyone (in Vol.7), but never mentioned Rune, because he already knew that Rune had accepted him knowing what he was, even though he doesn't remember now. Purely my theory, not canon, but it fits this chapter, haha. Also, I had make sure Tetheus not be seen or see Shydeman and Shyrendora because they do not discover that all are alive Vol. 12, hence I knocked him out less than one minute into the battle. Also, note the similarities between Kirin's death scene and the battle scene in the beginning of Vol.4. Thatz almost died because of a lethal stab to the chest and Rune's long time meditating on regaining his powers must have paid off. I figured there had to be a starting point where Rune realized his healing powers would be a key objective in winning future battles. **

**In any event, I'm really sorry it took this long to finish this fic, but I hope you all have enjoyed it. I already have planned a sequel to this called Getting Acquainted. It's mainly a light comedy centering around Thatz and his first months as in the Dragon Castle. **

**Hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Please share your fav parts! It will make me very happy. I love hearing what made you laugh or smile. Thanx!**


End file.
